L'Espoir Conquérant: Chemin Monochromatique
by Putain de Plagieur
Summary: Nous vivons dans un monde complexe. Un monde plein de gens, d'endroits, de mentalités, d'objectifs différents... dans un lieu où l'évolution est primordiale, mais où cette nécessité éclipse d'autres principes que l'humanité considère comme tout aussi importantes... comment une seule âme peut-elle la faire réfléchir sur ses valeurs? Quelle forme le chemin du destin prendra-t-elle?
1. Présentation

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça roule?**_

_**Pas la peine d'essayer de répondre, de toute façon, je peux pas vous entendre, c'est du texte sur un site Internet. Mais bien essayé.**_

_**Alors, certains d'entre vous se souviennent probablement de moi, car il fut un temps où j'ai posté ici une fanfiction de Danganronpa, mais que j'avais décidé de supprimer parce que… ben ça me faisait plus envie de le faire. Parce que c'était une traduction de ma fic anglaise, et ça me saoulait de traduire tout ça en français, afin de me focaliser plus sur mon histoire. Eh ben, devinez qui revient à la charge! Eh ouais, c'est bibi!**_

_**A noter, si vous envisagez de vous lancez dans un projet similaire, ne faites pas comme l'abruti qui vous écrit ça.**_

**_Cette fois, donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette historie en français en premier, comme ça, je perdrai pas le fil pour l'anglais. (Pourtant, je publie la version anglaise avant la version française. Ouais, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Cherchez pas.)_**

**_Et en plus, surprise, c'est une historie inédite! (Venant d'un putain de plagieur, c'est un comble, je sais. Mais j'adore ce blaze, vous avez pas idée.)_**

_**Pour les non-anglophones, j'ai arrêté l'autre histoire, Conquering Hope (Espoir Conquérant en anglais) parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'allais avoir pas mal d'incohérence par la suite que j'aurais pas su rectifier. Et aussi parce que je pensais que c'était pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais, ce que je vous ai pondu.**_

_**Donc, me revoilà! En pleine forme, et prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure en votre compagnie! (Si on peut appeler ça une aventure, mais bon.)**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce court chapitre que je vous offre aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Japon, Saitama, Kawaguchi_

_28/02/1997, 20:00_

* * *

Le feu.

Par définition, le feu est la production d'une flamme, et qui, de manière générale, est associé à la lumière et la chaleur qu'elle produit.

C'est pour cette raison que l'Homme, qui a réussi à le domestiquer avec le temps, s'en sert aujourd'hui pour de nombreuses utilisations. Par exemple, il l'utilise comme éclairage la nuit, mais aussi comme moyen de chauffage.

Et c'est exactement ce pourquoi le feu est utilisé en ce soir. Le feu dans la cheminée située dans le salon de la maison dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons envoyait la lumière et la chaleur qu'il produisait dans toute la pièce.

Et c'était une bonne chose pour l'homme qui était assis sur le canapé situé tout près, car à en juger par le bruit de clapotement venant de dehors et les gouttes coulant sur la fenêtre, ce n'était pas un temps à profiter de l'air extérieur, en plus de la température qui était assez fraîche.

L'homme en question se situait dans la vingtaine, et il était plutôt grand. Il avait les yeux rouge indien, ainsi que des cheveux bruns foncés, courts et pointus. Il portait un costume bleu qui couvrait une chemise blanche, avec un pantalon beige qui était tenu par une ceinture noire, ainsi que des pantoufles noires.

Sa position suggérait son état actuel. Il avait sa main gauche sur son front, le dos affalé sur le fauteuil. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher si tu es fatigué à ce point, mon chéri."

L'homme se tourna vers une voix qui lui était familière. Cette voix appartenait à une femme, apparemment sa femme, du même âge que lui, et qui avait une taille plus modeste. Elle avait les yeux de couleur noisette avec de longs cheveux abricot, et elle portait une robe de maison qui était attachée avec un nœud où se trouvait son épaule droite, ainsi que des pantoufles blanches.

Le regard inquiet que lui donnait son épouse fit glousser l'homme. "Je sais, je sais. Je me posais juste un court instant. Mais je t'avoue que ça fait quand même du bien."

"Après une journée comme la tienne, ça n'a rien de surprenant." La voix de la femme semblait le réprimander. "Tu te tues à la tâche, Kotoya. Heureusement que tu ne travailles pas demain. Il était temps que tu te reposes."

L'homme nommé Kotoya se leva alors pour aller vers son épouse. "Dis donc, tu ne penses pas que tu veilles trop sur moi? Toi aussi, tu travailles dur, que je sache."

"Pas autant que toi. Mon travail n'est pas aussi stressant que le tien."

"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. On a déjà eu cette conversation, Mariko. Un travail en vaut un autre. Tu n'as pas à te dévaloriser pour ça."

Mariko le regarda avec un sourire, mais ses yeux trahirent sa tristesse. "C'est juste… j'aimerais qu'on puisse faire d'avantage. Je sais qu'on fait de notre mieux, mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète."

L'homme l'enlaça tendrement. "Moi aussi. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on fait ce qu'on fait."

Mariko retourna le geste. "Oui, je sais."

Le contact des jeunes adultes semblait les apaiser, un sourire, cette fois sincère, se formant sur leurs visages. Le couple passa un moment, qui pouvait égaler l'éternité selon leur regard, à profiter de leur sérénité, dans un silence uniquement coupé par le crépitement des flammes et la pluie manifestant sa présence par la fenêtre.

_Un canari chante_

_Une berceuse,_

_Dors, dors,_

_Dors, enfant!_

Ce silence fut interrompu par une voix. Une voix qui chantait, de manière douce.

_Au-dessus du berceau,_

_Les nèfles balancent,_

_Dors, dors,_

_Dors, enfant!_

Les parents se regardèrent de manière amusée. "Il essaie encore de la faire dormir, c'est ça?"

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?" Kotoya laissa échapper un petit rire avant que lui et sa femme se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où la voix venait.

_Un écureuil balance_

_Le berceau par sa corde,_

_Dors, dors,_

_Dors, enfant!_

Ce ne prit pas longtemps, étant donné que le chanteur se trouvait dans la pièce à coté, qui était la chambre familiale.

Et ce qu'ils virent réchauffèrent leurs cœurs.

_Rêves dans un berceau,_

_La lune jaune brille de là-haut,_

_Dors, dors,_

_Dors, enfant!_

Dans la pièce se trouvait deux enfants, de 3 et 4 ans respectivement.

Dans le petit lit, sous la couette, se trouvait une petite fille, qui avait des cheveux courts bruns, et à en juger par ses yeux fermés et sa respiration calme et répétée, elle venait de s'endormir.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un petit garçon, qui avait les cheveux courts bruns et pointus, avec en plus une petite mèche vers le centre de sa tête. Ses yeux était verts noisette, et il portait un pyjama vert.

Les deux parents sourirent en voyant cette scène. Mariko s'approcha de lui et parla discrètement. "Tu as vraiment une belle voix, tu le sais, ça, mon petit chéri? Ta petite sœur doit penser la même chose."

Le garçon se tourna vers ses parents, ses joues rouges, mais avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "M-merci… J-je me suis souvenu que tu nous chantais ça quand on n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, maman. Komaru a dit qu'elle avait sommeil, et je ne voulais pas vous déranger… j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'occuper d'elle."

Kotoya se rapprocha également et frotta affectueusement sa main sur les cheveux de son fils. "Eh bien, on dirait que tu as rempli ta mission. Tu te comportes comme un vrai petit ange gardien, Makoto."

Compliment qui ne fit que faire Makoto rougir plus. "M-merci, papa." Il se mit ensuite à bailler. "Je… je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller me coucher aussi."

"Oh que oui. Il est plus que temps que tu ailles au lit." Mariko prit son fils dans ses bras pour le poser à côté de sa sœur endormi, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller en le couvrant avec le reste de couette qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Une fois avoir mis l'oreiller derrière sa tête, elle l'embrassa sur le front. "Bonne nuit, Makoto."

"Bonne nuit… maman… papa…" Ce furent ses dernières paroles, avant que le sommeil ne le gagne. Les parents ne firent que sourire d'avantage quand ils virent leur fils inconsciemment se rapprocher de Komaru.

Une fois que Makiro ait également embrassé sa fille sur le front, elle rejoignit son mari devant leur lit, les contemplant. "Regarde les… ils ont l'air tellement paisibles, tous les deux."

"Oui… et honnêtement, ça me rassure beaucoup." Kotoya passa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la resserrer doucement contre lui, la laissant se blottir contre lui. "Les voir heureux comme ça… je sens ma fatigue s'envoler, d'un coup."

"Moi aussi. J'espère juste… qu'on pourra continuer de vivre comme ça. Je veux leur donner la meilleure vie possible. C'est ce qu'ils méritent." Mariko enlaça une nouvelle fois son mari, qui retourna le geste avec tendresse.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on fait les efforts nécessaires. Et c'est exactement ce qu'on va continuer de faire."

* * *

**Ces mots…**

**Les mots que mes parents ont prononcés ce soir-là… ils se sont ancrés dans mon esprit quand je les ai entendus.**

**Oui, j'avais entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit cette nuit-là. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ne me demandez pas comment, ni pourquoi ces mots-là en particulier… même maintenant, je pense que c'était juste une coïncidence.**

**Cependant, une chose est sûre pour moi.**

**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été touché par ces mots.**

**Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raconte tout ça.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite: ce ne sera pas une histoire courte. En fait, ça sera plus compliqué à suivre au fur et à mesure. Ce sera complètement invraisemblable… enfin, si on arrive à ce niveau, bien sûr…**

**Si vous vous sentez prêt… ma foi, je ferai du mieux de tout vous expliquer du mieux que je peux.**

**Comment? Qui suis-je?**

…**je crois que vous avez déjà une bonne idée de qui je suis.**

**Mon nom… est Makoto Naegi.**

**Voici mon histoire.**

**Ou plutôt…**

_**Notre histoire.**_

* * *

_**DANGANRONPA**_

_**L'ESPOIR CONQUERANT: CHEMIN MONOCHROMATIQUE**_

* * *

_**Et hop! UN chapitre de fait, UN!**_

_**Combien de chapitre je compte écrire cette fois? Comme l'a dit votre bon ami Makoto, j'en ai aucune idée! Déjà que je savais pas combien de chapitres je tiendrais pour l'autre fic, là, je vais pas faire de pronostic!**_

_**Mais bon, j'ai quand même aimé écrire tout ça, même si c'était plutôt court. Et si jamais vous avez aimé (et j'espère que c'est le cas), j'en suis content. C'est un petit projet que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment, et je voulais prendre une approche différente sur Danganronpa, et notamment sur le personnage de Makoto. Mais ça, ce sera une historie pour prochaine fois.**_

_**Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir de suite: ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines. J'ai déjà assez fait le mariole avec l'autre histoire, donc ce coup-là, je vais bien prendre le temps de calculer mon coup avant de publier quoi que ce soit, donc, je vous demande de prendre votre mal en patience.**_

_**Et surtout-**_

_**ATTENTION! MOMENT PLAGIAT YOUTUBEUR DEBUTANT EN APPROCHE!**_

_**Merci, l'alarme relou… BREF!**_

_**Si vous avez vraiment aimez mon travail, je vous conseille de me suivre, ou au moins de suivre mon histoire, pour ne rater aucun nouveau chapitre qui arrivera (et il y aura un nouveau chapitre. Pas tout de suite, mais il y en aura un.)**_

_**Alors, petit moment pour ceux qui sont curieux: la mélodie que chantait Makoto, c'est une berceuse japonaise, au titre de Yurikago no Uta (La Chanson du Berceau en japonais). Je vous laisse l'écouter sur Youtube pour vous faire votre opinion, et aussi pour vous immerger d'avantage dans l'histoire. Dites-vous bien que Makoto chante en japonais pour son entourage à ce moment-là, juste pour préciser.**_

_**Aussi, je vous laisse aussi écrire un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensez, ainsi que du chapitre. Ca me motivera d'avantage pour continuer. (Enfin, ça dépend de la nature du commentaire, mais bon, vous aviez compris.) Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions! J'essayerai d'y répondre du mieux que je peux ! (Sauf si elles sont liées à l'histoire, bien entendu.)**_

_**Bon, ben, avec tout ça, moi, je vous quitte. D'ici la prochaine fois, portez-vous bien, et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important. A la prochaine!**_

_**Pupla (c'est moi) vous rend la souris.**_


	2. La Lumière de la Première Rencontre

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça roule?**_

_**Ouais, je répète ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Faut dire qu'avec la vie personnelle, c'est pas évident d'écrire, et encore moins avoir des idées.**_

_**Parce que mine de rien, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai rien posté depuis la dernière fois? Genre, 2 mois? Ouais, 2 mois, j'ai vérifié. Et il a fallu donc que je me débrouille entre ça et le boulot.**_

_**Paix aux âmes de tous ceux qui sont dans le même bateau. GG, les gens.**_

_**Alors, je sais que vous m'attendiez avec impatience-**_

_**Ouais, cette version a pas de masse de followers, mais bon, je tiens quand même à le dire.**_

_**BREF! Je suis de retour maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte.**_

_**Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en quoi ce chapitre consistera, je pense qu'avec le titre, vous aviez déjà une idée. Et puis bon, c'est mieux que vous découvriez par vous-même!**_

_**Allez, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE: LA LUMIERE DE LA PREMIERE RENCONTRE**_

* * *

_Saitama, Parc du Sanctuaire de Kawaguchi_

_17/03/2000, 17:00_

* * *

Le papillon.

Cet animal est un insecte que l'on peut voir fréquemment dans la plupart des pays du monde. On peut les distinguer par leurs ailes aussi larges que fines, et en général, ils ont un caractère pacifique envers les humains.

"Waouh… comme c'est joli…"

"J'ai lu qu'il y en a de toutes sortes. Ils ont tous des motifs différents sur leurs ailes."

" Waaah… ça a l'air tellement joli de près- Ah!"

Et c'est ainsi que l'un des membres de leurs espèces s'envola vers sa propre destination, sous le soleil couchant du parc…

Et également sous le regard curieux de 2 enfants aux cheveux bruns, d ans. L'une, qui était la plus jeune, avait une robe et des sandales roses, tandis que le garçon, plus âgé et avec la mèche sur la tête, portait un t-shirt et des sandales vertes avec un short blanc.

Le garçon posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille. "Ça va?"

"O-oui… il m'a juste surprise." Elle répondit avec un petit sourire. "Tu as vu comme il est rapide? Je ne pensais pas qu'il décollerait de ma main si vite."

"Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as essayé de toucher ses ailes?"

La fille le regarda d'un air surpris. "Ah bon? Pourquoi? Je voulais juste les sentir au toucher…"

"Oui, mais je me souviens avoir lu que les ailes de papillons sont recouvertes d'écailles. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont ses motifs. Si tu les touches, elles se colleront à tes doigts, et les autres papillons ne le reconnaîtront pas."

"Ah? Les papillons se reconnaissent par les motifs sur leurs ailes?"

"Euh, je crois qu'il y avait aussi écrit qu'ils ont une… vision… infrarouge? Je n'ai pas tout compris… il faut que je revois ça à la maison…"

"Et tu crois que ça l'aurait empêché de voler si je les avait touchées?"

"Non, je crois me souvenir qu'ils ont une… membrane en dessous des écailles pour voler…"

"Ouf, tu me rassures… je m'en serais voulu sinon…" La petite fille se tourna alors vers son frère avec un sourire d'admiration. "Wow, t'en sais des choses, grand frère! J'aurai jamais deviné!"

Le grand frère sentit ses joues rougir et regarda ailleurs, se grattant la joue droite. "J-je me suis juste souvenu de ce qu'il y avait dans le livre, c'est tout…"

"Komaru! Viens voir!"

La voix d'une petite fille du même âge attira alors son attention. "Ah! Chieko! J'arrive!" Elle se tourna alors vers son grand frère. "Elle veut probablement me parler de ce qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui."

"Eh bien, vas-y! Ne me laisse pas te retenir et va la rejoindre!"

"Ok!"

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit, courant vers son amie avec un grand sourire, le laissant seul sous l'arbre ils se trouvaient auparavant, observant sa sœur rire avec son amie nommée Chieko Kazuka.

_"Je l'aurais rejoint, mais maman a dit qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne à grandir toute seule… je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule, mais bon, apparemment, elle s'entend bien avec Chieko, alors ça me va!"_ pensa le garçon, s'asseyant sur l'herbe avec un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. _"En tout cas, on a passé une bonne journée, encore une fois!"_

Oui, une autre bonne journée s'écoula encore, dans le quotidien de la vie du petit Makoto Naegi.

Une des choses qu'on pouvait lui attribuer, c'est que pour son âge, il était extrêmement curieux. Pour lui, toutes les journées étaient une de bonne humeur, d'amusement et surtout de découverte. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il allait apprendre durant le jour, et quels événements pourraient bien se dérouler. Et tout ça, il se le demandait avec grand enthousiasme.

Une conversation entre les parents des enfants qu'il entendit de loin ne fit que reconfirmer ce qu'on disait de lui.

"Je suis désolé que mon fils n'ait pas pu venir aujourd'hui… le vôtre doit probablement se sentir seul…"

"Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, madame Kazuka! Makoto vous a dit qu'il comprenait."

"Oui, notre fils est intelligent. Il ne va pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il a attrapé la fièvre."

"Je sais, je sais… mais je pense que vous savez à quel point mon fils adore Makoto. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul."

"Oui, nous savons. Je suis plutôt rassurée de savoir que notre fils s'entend si bien avec les autres enfants de l'école."

"Et pour de bonne raisons. Makoto est un vrai petit trésor. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir un enfant aussi affectueux et attentionné que lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il est intelligent pour son âge… Vous l'avez vraiment bien éduqué, lui et Komaru."

"C'est le travail d'un parent…"

"Je pense que vous faites bien plus. Komaru et lui ont de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi exemplaires que vous."

Le sourire de Makoto ne fit que s'élargir d'avantage à ces mots, malgré les compliments de la mère de Chieko qui le firent rougir une nouvelle fois. _"Oui, je suis d'accord. Merci, papa, maman."_

Une autre caractéristique de Makoto est qu'il était reconnaissant envers ses parents. Pour lui, c'étaient des gens bien, qui ont tout fait pour que leurs enfants soient heureux, même s'ils étaient fatigués après le travail. Mais même s'ils travaillaient beaucoup, ils n'oubliaient pas de passer du temps avec eux, et ce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment ne peut-il pas les admirer?

Ils ont aussi tout fait pour que Makoto et Komaru soient des enfants exemplaires… et sur ce point, ils avaient réussi, selon Makoto.

Une autre de ses particularités était que, comme l'a déclaré la maman de Chieko, il était très gentil avec les autres. Il avait un très bon sens du contact social, et il passait de très bons moments avec les enfants de son âge, et même avec les membres de son école, tout simplement parce qu'il avait une personnalité des plus accueillantes avec les autres. Komaru était aussi très gentille, mais elle était aussi très timide, ce qui l'empêchait parfois d'interagir avec les autres, préférant se réfugier près de son frère, qui l'a aidé, et qui l'aide encore, à sortir de sa carapace… parfois à son détriment, mais c'était un peu le jeu entre lui et sa sœur.

Mais les enfants n'aimaient pas seulement sa gentillesse. Ils étaient aussi fascinés par le fait qu'il avait une bonne culture général pour son âge. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que sept ans, de par son esprit curieux, Makoto avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses, et aimait partager ce qu'il avait appris avec son entourage. Même les adultes se retrouvaient surpris, pas juste par son intelligence, mais aussi par sa manière de s'exprimer, qui était admirable et qui donnait envie d'écouter plus.

La seule personne qui ne pensait pas que c'était aussi extraordinaire que cela… était Makoto lui-même.

Pour lui, tout ce qu'il montrait était absolument normal. N'importe quel autre enfant du même âge pourrait montrer le même niveau de curiosité, d'apprentissage et de gentillesse. C'est juste que lui, il a toujours aimé apprendre et tisser des liens avec les autres. C'est comme ça que les sept années de sa vie se sont écoulées.

_"Et pourtant, tout le monde pense que je suis spécial juste parce que je suis curieux et gentil…"_ Makoto pensa avec un petit sourire. _"Mais tout le monde peut faire ce que je peux faire… alors pourquoi-"_

Un bruit au loin le fit sortir de sa pensée. "Hein?"

A bien entendre, le bruit se situait de l'autre côté du parc, à l'opposé d'où se situaient les parents, qui avait été rejoints par les filles qui leurs montraient quelque chose dans leur mains. Et… si il ne se trompait pas…

_"Ce sont… des pleurs? Quelqu'un pleure ici?"_ Makoto pensa de manière inquiète. _"Quelqu'un s'est fait mal?"_

Le garçon n'eut même pas le temps de penser à appeler ses parents pour se diriger vers la source du bruit.

C'était un automatisme chez lui. Quand il voyait une personne et qu'il sentait qu'elle était triste, s'il pouvait aider cette personne, alors il le faisait sans hésiter. C'était une autre qualité que les autres appréciaient chez lui.

Il fallut qu'il sorte du parc pour qu'il puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Une fille de son âge, blonde avec les cheveux longs, des yeux olive et des joues rosées. Elle portait une robe et des sandales bleues. Il constata qu'elle était au sol, ses bras soutenant le reste de son corps.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'était son expression qui était un mélange de douleur, de peur et de tristesse. Il voyait bien qu'elle tentait de retenir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Tous les signaux étaient présents. Elle souffrait… et il devait agir. "Eh, ou est-ce que tu as mal?"

La petite fille n'était apparemment pas consciente de sa présence jusqu'à présent, comme le montrait l'expression sur son visage quand elle releva légèrement la tête pour le voir. "Q… quoi?"

"Tu t'es fait mal à la cheville? Tu as trébuché et tu es tombée?" Il demanda avec soin. "C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas bouger?"

La fille baissa la tête une fois de plus. "C'est… c'est pas tes affaires."

La réponse à voix basse mais contrariée surprit un peu Makoto, mais cela ne le découragea pas. "Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça." Il s'abaissa alors vers sa cheville droite blessée. "On dirait que ça te fait très mal."

La fille tourna sa tête vers lui de manière complètement surprise. "Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je vérifie l'état de ta blessure, bien sûr. Il faut qu'elle soit traitée." Il répondit simplement et immédiatement, avant de regarder sa cheville de plus près. "Hmm... il faudrait mettre de la glace dessus. Ça n'a pas l'air trop sérieux, mais on ne sait jamais."

Mais la jeune fille essaya de s'éloigner de lui avec ses bras, sans grand succès. "H-hé! J't'ai dit que ça te regardait pas! Va-t'en!"

Le ton qu'elle utilisa sur lui ainsi que sa réaction… Makoto n'avait aucun doute à présent.

Cette fille a subit quelque chose de terrible… au point qu'elle en désespérait.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Hein?!"

Le ton sérieux de sa voix l'arrêta momentanément. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait l'air si… déterminé quand il prononça ses mots. Même… son visage changea d'expression tout à coup.

Au lieu du garçon un peu bête en face d'elle… elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pas question que je te laisse souffrir comme ça. Pas quand tu as besoin d'aide à ce point."

**RIIIP!**

Le bruit de vêtements déchirés ne passa pas à côté de la petite fille qui le regardait choquée. "Q… qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je demanderai à maman de soigner ta blessure quand elle sera là." Dit-il en nouant le tissu provenant de la manche de son t-shirt autour de sa cheville blessée.

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas du tout. Pas pendant son intervention, ni quand il vint devant ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'étreindre autour d'elle qu'elle fléchit.

"C'est bon… Je te le promets. Ça va aller."

Et les paroles qu'il prononça ne l'aidèrent certainement pas. Pas plus que le ton doux qu'il utilisait. Elle pouvait sentir... le bien que ça lui faisait. La sincérité… la sécurité… le confort.

Makoto n'avait que sept ans, mais il était très persuasif. Il pouvait déjà sentir quand quelque chose n'allait, et même à quel point les gens avaient besoin d'aide.

C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas surpris du tout quand il entendit le hoquet de sa bouche se transformer en sanglots, puis en cris de douleur et de tristesse. C'est pourquoi il la laissa l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, sentant sa tête se presser sur son épaule, ses larmes mouiller son t-shirt.

Parce qu'à sa nature, il était sûr d'une chose.

_"Tout le monde a besoin d'aide de quelqu'un de temps en temps… et s'il le faut, je deviendrai ce quelqu'un."_

Ce fut comme une éternité, pendant que les deux s'enlaçaient, l'un pour donner du réconfort à l'autre, laissant la fille se vider de sa tristesse et de sa frustration. Lentement, mais sûrement, les pleurs de la fille se calmèrent, tandis que les deux enfants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Makoto passa gentiment sa main sous ses yeux pour essuyer son visage des larmes qui coulaientt encore, mais beaucoup moins abondamment qu'avant. "Ça va mieux?"

Elle fut un peu surprise pas le geste, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle ne le repoussa pas. "O-oui… un petit peu."

La réponse le fit sourire. "Tant mieux. Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider."

Elle détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouges, mais ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire, ce qui fit élargir celui de Makoto.

"Makoto? Que se passe-t-il? Qui est-elle?"

Les deux enfants furent un peu surpris d'entendre la voix près d'eux, et quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Sa famille, composée d'un homme et d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années et d'une petite fille, apparemment plus jeune qu'eux, les regardait d'un air préoccupé.

Voyant que la fille semblait un peu nerveuse, Makoto lui donna un sourire réconfortant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, maman est quelqu'un de bien. Tu peux lui faire confiance." Il se tourna alors vers sa mère. "Elle s'est blessée, maman. Elle a trébuché et sa cheville lui fait mal. On peut la ramener à la maison pour la soigner, s'il te plait?"

Mariko sourit tendrement. "Bien sûr que oui, mon petit ange." Elle s'approcha d'eux avec précaution, avant de regarder sa cheville. Là, elle vit le morceau de tissu, et regarda son fils de manière amusée. "Ce que tu as fait est très gentil, Makoto. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'arracher ta manche comme ça."

"J-je suis désolée, maman. Mais... je n'avais rien d'autre sur moi." Le garçon regarda nerveusement ses parents. "Je… je vais avoir des problèmes?"

Cette question fit légèrement glousser la fille. _"Il vient juste d'essayer de réconforter, et il s'inquiète d'être puni pour une manche arrachée? Quelle andouille…"_

"Bien sûr que non, mon grand. On ira t'en acheter un autre plus tard." Kotoya ria en rejoignant sa femme à côté d'eux, frottant les cheveux de son fils. "Pour l'instant, occupons-nous de ta nouvelle amie."

Le sourire revint sur le visage du garçon. "D'accord… merci."

"H-hé…" Komaru regarda la fille un peu nerveusement, se cachant derrière son père. "Tu es l'amie de mon grand frère maintenant? Alors… comment tu t'appelles?"

Tout le monde fixa la fille blonde, s'attendant à une réponse. Mais elle semblait trop tendue pour parler.

Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le garçon à côté d'elle, car elle sentait sa main serrer la sienne. "Hé, ça va aller! Mes parents et ma petite sœur sont des gens biens. On ne va pas te faire de mal." Il lui sourit pleinement cette fois. "Je m'appelle Makoto. Je sais que ma mère l'a déjà dit, mais si je dois te demander ton nom, je devrais te donner le mien aussi, non?"

Pendant un moment, la jeune fille sentit le rougissement revenir sur ses joues, mais heureusement le garçon ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elle prit alors une respiration et lui sourit. "Moi, c'est… c'est Natsumi."

Makoto la regarda avec de grands yeux d'admiration. "Waoh… c'est joli, comme nom…"

Ce qui intensifia la chaleur au niveau des joues de Natsumi, qui détourna le regard de manière brusque "D-dis pas n'importe quoi…"

Komaru s'avança doucement. "P-pardon, grand frère pense que tous les prénoms sont jolis…"

"Mais euh! C'est parce qu'ils le sont tous!"

"Tu vois? Impossible de le faire changer d'avis." Komaru ria un peu avant de lui sourire. "Moi, c'est Komaru… j'espère qu'on deviendra amies."

Natsumi les regarda pendant u petit moment, avant de sourire légèrement. "Ce serait bien, oui…"

Elle sentit alors Kotoya la prendre dans ses bras de manière délicate. "Allez, le soleil se couche. Il faut qu'on rentre si on veut s'occuper de ton bobo."

"Oui. Rentrons." Mariko la regarda avec tendresse. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi."

Natsumi la regarda un peu, avant d'être consumer par la fatigue et de s'endormir dans les bras du père de ses nouveaux amis. Elle aimait la chaleur qui émanait de cette famille…

Et elle se demandait si elle pouvait rester comme cela indéfiniment.

* * *

Il était à présent 20:00, et toute la famille s'était confortablement installée à leurs positions favorites, tout en prenant soin de leur invité du soir.

Les parents étaient installés dans la cuisine, assis près de la table à manger. Kotoya était en train de regarder les informations à la télévision, en compagnie de Mariko, qui buvait son thé favori.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre commune, Makoto et Komaru faisait tout pour que leur nouvelle amie se sente à l'aise dans leur maison, le frère lui parlant de ce qu'il aimait et des moment partagés avec ceux qu'il aimait pendant que la sœur prit l'album photo familial ainsi que leurs cahiers d'histoires et coloriages pour lui parler de leurs histoires.

En ce qui concerne Natsumi, Mariko avait bien fait en sorte de soigner sa blessure, et de la recouvrir pour la protéger. Elle avait un plat avec un bol pour qu'elle puisse manger après le flot émotionnel qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle a demandé de simples nouilles sautées, suggestion de son ami qui l'avait convaincu que celles de sa mère étaient les meilleures, et… elles étaient en effet délicieuses, elle devait avouer, il ne lui avait pas menti. Mais elle doute qu'il aurait menti sur quelque chose d'aussi banal.

En la compagnie des enfants Naegi… elle se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle avait vraiment un lien entre eux. Et le fait qu'ils étaient prêts à partager leurs souvenirs avec elles… ça la rendait vraiment heureuse, pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

Même si l'une était une peureuse qui adorait trop parler, et l'autre, une andouille qui aimait aider les gens, avec ses yeux de biches et sa mèche mignonne-

_"Attends, QUOI?! D'où elle sort, celle-là?! 'tain, reprends toi, bon Dieu! Tu le connais à peine, ce crétin!"_

"Natsumi? Ça va? Ta blessure te fait mal?"

Elle leur lança un regard surpris. Apparemment, elle faisait une drôle de tête, puisque les deux se mirent à la regarder bizarrement.

Elle toussa un peu avant de répondre. "O-ouais, je vais bien…" Elle répondit un peu gênée. "J'ai juste pensé à quelque chose de… débile." Il lui fallut réfléchir un moment pour ne pas jurer sur le coup, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant.

Le garçon soupira de soulagement et lui sourit. "Ah, tant mieux! J'ai eu peur que tu aies toujours mal!"

Ce commentaire fit rougir une nouvelle fois Natsumi, qui fronça des sourcils de manière embarrassée et lui tourna la tête "T-ta mère s'est déjà occupée de moi, imbécile…"

Mais si Makoto n'avait pas remarqué la couleur sur sa tête, Komaru, elle, avait prêté attention. "M-mais tu es toute rouge… tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de la fièvre?"

"Non non non, tout va bien!" Elle déclara sans bouger. "C'est pas une fièvre de rien du tout qui va me faire quoi que ce soit!"

"S-si tu le dis…"

"Ouais, je le dis!"

"Eh, les filles…"

"Quoi?!"

"Je crois qu'une voiture s'est arrêtée devant chez nous."

Cette phrase calma les deux filles qui le regardèrent d'un air surpris. "Tu… tu as entendu ça, grand frère?"

"Oui, à l'instant. C'était bref, mais j'ai bien entendu."

**RIIING!**

Les enfants entendirent les parents parler, Kotoya en premier. "Ah! C'est peut-être les parents de Natsumi."

La fille ne se sentait pas confortable, tout à coup. Mais elle sentit Makoto lui serrer l'épaule avec un sourire, geste qu'elle appréciait intérieurement.

"Je vais ouvrir pour voir." Ils entendirent Mariko ouvrir la porte, et ensuite-

"Bonsoir, Madame Naegi. J'espère ne pas vous déranger?"

Là, Natsumi écarquilla des yeux. "G-grand-père?!"

Les enfants Naegi ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait devant eux. "Grand-père? C'est ton grand-père qui vient te chercher?"

"M-Monsieur Kuzuryu?! M-mais pas du tout! Je vous en prie, veuillez entrer!"

Komaru et Makoto furent surpris d'entendre le ton un peu inquiet de leur mère. _"Maman et papa le connaissent? Mais qui ça peut être?"_

"Veuillez pardonner notre tenue un peu décontractée, monsieur." Kotoya semblait lui aussi nerveux après que l'homme se soit introduit dans le domicile familiale. "Je… je dois avouer que la visite nous surprend beaucoup."

"Oui, j'imagine. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis simplement venu pour… un problème personnel."

"Un… problème personnel?"

"Oui, sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai eu vent que ma petite-fille Natsumi s'est enfuie du domicile, et j'espérais qu'elle ait trouvé refuge dans une des maisons du quartier."

"N-Natsumi, vous dites?! C'est votre petite-fille?! Mais... c'est parfait, monsieur! Elle est avec nous en ce moment-même!"

Komaru se tourna vers la concernée tout aussi surprise. "Ku… Kuzuryu? C'est… c'est une famille importante?"

Elle fit lentement oui de la tête sans dire un mot, ni se tourner vers elle. Elle semblait… pensive.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du grand-père. "Ah, c'est tant mieux. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'enlevez une épine du pied. Ou se trouve-t-telle à présent?"

"Dans la chambre commune, monsieur. Les enfants sont avec elle." Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. "M-mais je dois vous prévenir, elle s'est foulée la cheville en tombant et… nous avons fait de notre mieux pour qu'elle soit mieux."

"Et je vous en remercie."

La porte s'ouvrit alors, pour présenter aux deux enfants Naegi au grand-père apparent de Natsumi. Un homme de grande taille pour son âge, presque deux mètres de haut, d'au moins soixante ans, avec de longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à l'épaule, ainsi qu'une longue barbichette blanche lui arrivant jusqu'au torse. Sur le côté de son crâne, on pouvait voir des lignes sans cheveux, formant comme des marques de tigre, ainsi qu'une marque similaire à un tigre sur le côté droit. Il avait également un symbole en forme de dragon à neuf tête sur une de ses pochettes de devant. Il portait un costume pourpre avec une chemise blanche en dessous et une cravate noire, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture noire et des chaussures noires.

La façon dont il semblait examiner les trois enfants en silence ne laissa pas Makoto, ni Komaru, ni même Natsumi, indifférent. Sauf que là où Komaru avait vraiment peur, au point de rejoindre son frère, et là où Natsumi le regardait de manière nerveuse, Makoto le regardait droit dans les yeux… de manière curieuse et impressionnée.

Natsumi finit par parler, mais sa parole semblait étouffée. "G-grand-père…"

"Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété, Natsumi." Il parla en s'approchant d'elle pour s'agenouiller devant elle. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester au sanctuaire, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas s'aventurer à l'inconnu aussi tard le soir. N'importe qui aurait pu profiter de l'occasion."

La fille avait l'air d'avoir honte après ses paroles. "Je… je sais…"

"Elle avait l'air terrorisée, monsieur."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Makoto, le grand-père levant un sourcil. "Terrorisée, dis-tu?"

"Je-je peux me tromper, monsieur. Mais quand je l'ai trouvé blessée par terre, Natsumi…" Il se tourna vers son amie. "C'est comme si… comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Elle était blessée, apeurée, et… et perdue, je crois." Il se retourna vers le grand-père, lui donnant l'air le plus sérieux possible. "Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, s'il vous plaît. Je ne pense vraiment pas que c'était de sa faute."

Komaru commençait presque à avoir les larmes aux yeux pour son grand frère, qui avait peut-être employé un mauvais ton sur cette personne terrifiante. Et Natsumi n'était pas mieux. Elle était paralysée de peur, dû au fait qu'elle venait de voir son ami se dresser devant son grand-père, probablement la personne la plus intimidante qu'elle connaissait.

Le garçon et le vieil homme se contemplèrent du regard pendant un certain moment, dans une tension aussi silencieuse que froide. Puis…

"…je vois. Quel est ton nom, ainsi que celui de ta sœur, jeune homme?"

Les enfants furent un peu surpris, d'une part par la question, et d'autre part par le ton utilisé, qui semblait… plus doux.

Le garçon répondit tout de même. "M-Makoto, monsieur. Et ma sœur se nomme Komaru."

Mais cette surprise n'était rien comparé à voir cet homme intimidant… sourire de manière honnête.

"Eh bien, Makoto, Komaru, au nom du clan Kuzuryu, je vous remercie vous et votre famille d'avoir pris soin de ma petite-fille. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été là."

Natsumi fut complètement scotchée par la réaction. Il était clair qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se termine de cette manière. Ni Komaru, qui sembla se détendre un peu au vue de la tournure des événements.

Makoto se contenta de lui sourire fièrement. "Je comprends. La famille, c'est important."

"Tu ne saurais avoir plus raison." Il prit Natsumi dans ses bras et la souleva. "Il nous faut rentrer, à présent. Le clan s'inquiète." Il se dirigea alors vers la porte-

"Monsieur?"

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit à nouveau la voix du garçon. Il retourna sa tête, intrigué. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Je sais que… ça peut paraître un peu soudain, mais… Natsumi aura peut-être besoin d'aide." Il le fixa alors, son air sérieux revenant. "Est-ce que vous pouvez m'autoriser à l'aider, s'il vous plait?"

La requête pris un peu les deux Kuzuryu de court, et ils furent d'autant surpris que Komaru le rejoigne tout de suite après. "M-moi aussi, monsieur! Natsumi est mon amie! Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule si elle a besoin de moi!"

Natsumi sentait ses yeux la picoter une nouvelle fois, un sourire se dessinant impulsivement sur ses lèvres.

Quant au vieil homme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. "J'y penserai."

Et avec ces derniers mots, il quitta la chambre, laissant sa petite-fille leur dire au revoir de la main, geste que les deux enfants retournèrent avec un sourire. Ils entendirent le vieil homme remercier une nouvelle fois les parents avant de les quitter, non sans complimenter leurs enfants au passage.

Une fois s'être assuré que la voiture était parti, la voix de Kotoya se fit entendre. "Makoto! Komaru! Veuillez venir dans la salle à manger, s'il vous plaît! Il faut qu'on discute!"

Les enfants furent surpris en entendant ces mots, surtout Makoto. _"Papa a l'air si… inquiet. Il y a un problème?"_

Ils se rendirent donc vers leurs parents, et se posèrent sur des chaises en face d'eux. Le regard qu'ils leur envoyaient commençait à les inquiéter.

"Makoto, Komaru." La voix du père les fit le regarder de manière étonnée. "Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à vous en parler aussi tôt, mais maintenant que vous les avez rencontré… mieux vaut vous mettre au courant tout de suite."

Les enfants se mirent à écouter attentivement malgré la surprise.

Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, le père se décida finalement à parler. "La fille que tu as aidé aujourd'hui, Makoto… elle fait partie d'un clan de yakuzas. Le clan Kuzuryu, pour être exact."

Komaru semblait un peu perdue. "Des… yakuzas? Ce sont des gens importants?"

"Oui, mon cœur." La mère prit la parole. "Ce sont des gens qui font de leur mieux pour… aider à maintenir l'ordre dans le quartier. Seulement… leur métier est un métier dangereux."

"Dangereux?" Makoto fut curieux. "C'est pour ça que la grand-père de Natsumi a dit ce qu'il a dit?"

"Exactement. Il faut que vous sachiez que… que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas aussi sain et sauf que ce qu'on essaie de vous montrer, les enfants. Beaucoup de personnes, y compris des enfants de votre âge, n'ont pas la chance de vivre comme nous à l'heure actuelle, et certains… n'hésiteront pas à vous faire du mal."

Komaru commença à avoir peur. "Du… du mal? Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que certaines personnes sont comme ça, ma chérie. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais malheureusement, de nos jours, il existe beaucoup de gens qui aiment faire du mal, que ce soit pour leur propre profit personnel ou juste parce qu'ils aiment ça." Kotoya parla à son tour. "Et dans le milieu familial de Natsumi… la violence et le danger sont monnaie courante. Ce sont des notions avec lesquelles ils doivent vivre constamment."

Makoto commença lui aussi à froncer des sourcils de tristesse. "E-est-ce que ça veut dire que-"

Mariko lui sourit de manière rassurante. "On ne va pas vous empêcher d'être amis avec Natsumi si vous le désirez vraiment. Après tout, je vois bien que vous l'aimez bien et que vous voulez l'aider… mais j'aimerais que vous nous promettiez une chose, à votre père et moi."

Les enfants la regardèrent attentivement, attendant patiemment sa demande.

"Si vous en avez la possibilité… évitez à tout prix les ennuis. Le monde est rempli de dangers, surtout pour les enfants. Et… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si il vous arriverais quoi que ce soit."

Ses dernières paroles furent accompagnées de petites larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer les enfants. Et à en juger par l'expression de Kotoya, lui aussi pensait la même chose.

"D-d'accord! C'est promis!" Komaru se leva pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. "Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer! Je te promets que j'éviterai les ennuis!"

Makoto regarda ses parents pendant un petit instant avant de les rejoindre. "Moi aussi. Maman, papa, si je le peux… je ne me mettrai pas en danger. C'est promis."

Ils sentirent que les enfants étaient sérieux quand ils firent leur promesse, surtout Makoto. Le père les rejoignit dans leur câlin collectif, partageant leur moment entre membres de la même famille… symbolique de leur espoir pour le meilleur avenir possible.

* * *

**Cette promesse…**

**Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.**

**Quand mes parents m'avaient demandé de rester hors de danger si nécessaire, je pouvais tout voir.**

**La peur grandissante quand ils ont mentionné le milieu dans lequel Natsumi vivait… l'envie de nous protéger quand ils nous ont demandé cette requête… et le soulagement quand nous avions accepté.**

**Je savais qu'ils avaient de bonnes intentions, mais malgré ce qu'on dit de moi, je me suis quand même demandé pourquoi.**

…**et avec cette question, je m'en suis poser trois autres.**

**Dans quel monde est-ce qu'on vit exactement?**

**Quelles sont les choses qui le rendent si difficiles à vivre?**

**Et surtout…**

**Comment y remédier?**

* * *

_**ET FLASH! ME REVOILÀ!**_

_**(GG à celui qui comprend la référence.)**_

**_Ou là_**_**! Je sais, c'est surprenant, ça fait un bail! Moi-même, je suis surpris que ça m'ai pris aussi longtemps pour me remettre dans le bain après le travail!**_

_**Mais bon, vous entendrez pas parler de moi pendant un certain moment après ça… à cause de Pokémon. Au moins, vous savez pourquoi.**_

_**BREF! Le prologue est là, ou du moins, la première partie (car oui, je sais pas encore comment je vais devoir organiser tout ce joyeux bazar. Oh, joie.), et je suis plutôt sûr que vous vous attendiez pas à qui j'allais introduire dans ce chapitre, et si vous avez aimé (hésitez pas à me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir), c'est tant mieux.**_

_**Et je vous rassure, c'est que le début d'une longue lignée de surprises! Maintenant, pour savoir si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises… ce sera découvert en temps voulu, héhé! ;)**_

_**Comme vous l'aurez compris, le Makoto de mon histoire sera bien différent du Makoto du canon, donc je vais me permettre plusieurs libertés avec ce personnage, qui deviendra donc ma version. Si vous avez des questions, dites le moi, les commentaires sont faits pour ça!**_

_**Ah oui, au fait: je suis aussi sur ArchiveofourOwn. Si vous connaissez pas, allez faire un tour, c'est top! Et pensez à me faire coucou au passage! ;)**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez les prochaines idées que j'apporterai pour le prochain chapitre, et que l'attente en valait la peine, et que cela sera encore le cas! D'ici la prochaine fois, portez-vous bien, et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important. A la prochaine!**_

_**Pupla vous rend la souris.**_


	3. Un Monde qui Change

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça roule?**_

_**Non, je changerai toujours pas de phrase d'intro. Deal with it.**_

_**Me revoilà, alors que nous commençons la nouvelle année (bonne année à tous, d'ailleurs)… et moi, l'andouille que je suis, je ne me prépare même pas à l'avance et commence à écrire maintenant, à une semaine et demie de Noël! Epée et Bouclier, je vous maudis! (Enfin bon, je vous avais prévenu d'avance, donc bon…)**_

_**On va la faire courte pour cette fois. Ce chapitre, comme son nom l'indique, va rapporter des changements dans cet univers alternatif. On a commencé au chapitre précédent, on continue dans cette lancée!**_

_**Et en quoi consisteront ces changements, me demandez-vous? Eh bien, découvrons le tous ensemble! Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1: UN MONDE QUI CHANGE…**_

* * *

_Saitama, école primaire de Kawaguchi "Dawn"_

_03/04/2000, 07:45_

* * *

L'école.

C'est un endroit éducatif, qui est la symbolique même de l'apprentissage et de l'éducation. C'est en général ici que les enfants sont formés, sauf exception, pour apprendre à devenir des personnes bien, en les invitant bien sûr à apprendre et à bien travailler, mais aussi pour tisser des liens avec les gens en dehors du cocon familial.

Bien entendu, tous les élèves ne la voient pas sous le même angle. Certains élèves la voyaient comme une corvée, car elle limitait leurs libertés. Il y a avait aussi ceux qui se moquaient des règles établies, et en général, ils finissaient du mauvais côté de la balance.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que de mauvais côtés dans cette histoire, cette catégorie ne représentant qu'une minorité la plupart du temps. Dans le lot des "bons étudiants", il y avait ceux qui l'aiment car elle leur permet de retrouver leurs amis. Il y avait les personnes qui avaient hâte de voir ce qu'elles allaient apprendre.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui fusionnaient ces deux visions en particulier. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Makoto en faisait partie.

"Wow… c'est tellement plus grand que ce que je croyais! Ça va être génial!"

Et le fait qu'il était admiratif et optimiste par rapport à la découverte d'une nouvelle école ne rendait que l'expérience bien plus joyeuse.

Car oui, aujourd'hui, Makoto commençait sa première année en école primaire. Une nouvelle étape de sa vie s'ouvrait devant lui, et il avait hâte de découvrir de nouvelles choses tout en les partageant avec les futurs amis qu'il allait se faire.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que de bons côtés. Komaru avait fait tout une scène pour qu'il reste avec elle, et quand ses parents lui ont expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix, elle lui a fait la trogne pour le reste de la semaine précédente. Pour être honnête, Makoto s'était senti un peu blessé du fait que sa propre petite sœur l'évitait exprès pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son contrôle.

Mais c'était au tout départ. Il avait vite compris que la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi ainsi était parce qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule, ce pourquoi leurs parents voulaient qu'elle commence à ne plus dépendre de lui. Il serait venu vers elle pour l'aider, mais lui aussi devait apprendre quelque chose: que parfois, la meilleure des choses à faire, c'était attendre. Et quand elle est venue vers lui de son plein gré, elle a fini par fondre en larmes dans les bras de son grand frère, et bien sûr, il avait aussi pleurer, au point de s'endormir avec elle la nuit entière. Une réconciliation qui s'est conclue par un week-end où ils restèrent ensemble et profitèrent de leur temps ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Komaru d'avoir une nouvelle fois la larme à l'œil au moment où leurs parents déposèrent Makoto devant l'école… mais cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de sourire et de lui souhaiter bonne chance. C'était censé être un jour important pour son frère, et elle n'allait pas le gâcher parce qu'elle était triste. Son seul regret fut qu'elle ne put rester avec ses parents pour voir si tout allait bien se passer, puisqu'elle devait aussi aller dans sa propre école… un regret partagé par ses parents. Mais ils se disaient que tout allait bien se passer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Makoto était assez grand pour se débrouiller. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de lui souhaiter le mieux. Qu'il puisse s'épanouir dans la nouvelle étape de sa vie, et si possible, la commencer avec quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Et sans le savoir eux-mêmes, c'est ce qui allait se passer.

Pour en revenir à Makoto, le garçon avait décidé d'explorer un peu l'école, étant donné qu'il avait été déposé à sa demande un peu de temps avant le discours du principal pour les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait déjà mémorisé tous les endroits importants de l'école: les salles de classes, la salle des professeurs, le bureau du principal, la salle des activités, la cour, les toilettes, tout y est passé. Apparemment, l'école avait également d'autres bâtiments à proximité, comme un gymnase et une bibliothèque, mais pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas encore accessibles, donc Makoto allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Et de toute manière, le discours allait bientôt commencer, donc le garçon se rendit dans la cour, là où la majorité des autres élèves s'était rendus.

Et parmi ces élèves… Makoto en reconnut une tout de suite. Et cela le remplit de joie.

"Natsumi!"

L'élève en question se retourna vers lui avec un air surpris, et dès qu'elle le vit un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. "Ah. S-salut."

Le jeune la rejoignit tout de suite avec un grand sourire. "Je suis trop content de te revoir! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles! Comment va ta cheville?"

"Ça va mieux…" Elle lui lança alors un petit pic. "Mais bon, il s'est quand même passé plus d'une semaine. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester comme ça indéfiniment, crétin?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais je voulais être sûr!" La réponse immédiate et enthousiaste souligna bien entendu qu'il n'avait rien senti. "Je suis tellement content de voir que tu va bien!"

Et le fait qu'il souriait de façon honnête fit rougir la fille, qui lui détourna le regard. "T-tu l'as déjà dit, espèce d'idiot…"

Le pauvre garçon ne se rendait même pas compte de l'état dans lequel il venait de la mettre, et la regarda de façon curieuse. _"Elle ne sait peut-être pas comment dire les choses… c'est probablement pour ça quelle se comporte comme ça. Bon, ben j'ai qu'à l'aider alors! Avec un peu de chance, on sera dans la même classe!"_

"Les enfants! Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît! Nous allons appeler vos noms pour vous situer dans vos classes!"

Et justement, à en juger par l'adulte qui venait de prendre la parole, ce qui porta progressivement l'attention de tous les élèves. Une fois le silence installé dans la cour, plusieurs adultes s'avancèrent vers le groupe d'enfants, avec chacun une fiche dans la main, qu'il regardait avant de dire le nom de la personne tout haut, pour ensuite lui donner le nom de la classe dans laquelle l'élève allait être affecté, le concerné devant rejoindre le groupe désigné. Et cela se produisit sans encombre pendant le reste du procédé.

"Natsumi Kuzuryu?"

Et ce fut le tour de son amie, qui alla rejoindre une femme, non sans lui avoir lancé un petit regard discret.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu Natsumi depuis le jour où elle s'était foulée la cheville. Et quand son grand-père est venu la chercher, il voulait simplement dire qu'il souhaitait l'aider. Au fond, il commençait à avoir un peu peur de les avoir chassés avec une déclaration un peu trop ambitieuse, malgré la réaction positive du vieil homme. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans la même école que lui, il espérait vraiment pouvoir être dans la même classe pour rattraper le temps perdu.

"Makoto Naegi?"

Et quand il regarda vers l'origine de la voix, c'est là que sa joie se manifesta vraiment.

Puisque la personne qui venait de l'appeler était la même qui avait appelé Natsumi quelques temps avant.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers l'adulte, et une fois arrivé devant elle, il s'inclina légèrement, comme ses parents lui ont appris quelques jours avant pour se préparer. "Enchanté, madame."

La femme sourit brièvement et lui hocha la tête. "De même, Makoto. Rejoins les autres derrière moi, s'il te plaît."

Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter en hochant la tête, se retrouvant à côté de Natsumi une nouvelle fois. Cette dernière lui souffla à l'oreille d'un air amusé, "T'avais l'air idiot."

"Ah?" Makoto la regarda d'une manière curieuse. "Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Je t'expliquerai."

Une fois tous les élèves du groupe réunis, l'institutrice appela son groupe en destination de leur classe.

* * *

"Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. C'est un plaisir de tous vous avoir comme mes élèves."

Ce furent les premiers mots que prononça l'institutrice quand les élèves se mirent à leur place dans la classe, toujours tous debout, attentifs à l'adulte devant le tableau. Bien entendu, Makoto et Natsumi s'étaient mis juste à côté l'un de l'autre, près de la fenêtre.

"Laisser moi donc me présenter." Elle prit un morceau de craie pour épeler son nom au tableau. "Je m'appelle Haruka Yamazaki. Je serai votre institutrice durant les trois prochaines années qui vont suivre. Mon but sera de vous guider durant votre temps ici, bien entendu dans les leçons et exercices que nous ferons ensemble, mais aussi dans votre croissance en général. J'espère sincèrement que le temps que nous passerons ensemble vous aidera à mûrir comme il se doit… et je pense que maintenant est une bonne occasion pour votre première leçon."

Les enfants la regardèrent de manière curieuse, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Et cela lui pour reprendre la parole. "Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, le respect est extrêmement important, car vous aurez besoin des personnes autour de vous autres pour vous développer, que ce soit les adultes ou d'autres personnes de votre âge.

C'est pourquoi la première leçon que je vous enseigne à l'instant, c'est de respecter les autres. Bien sûr, je parle de moi-même et des autres enseignants, ainsi que de vous tous. Mais je parle également en dehors des murs de cette école. Je me permets d'insister car vous découvrirez avec le temps que certaines personnes n'appliquent pas cette règle fondamentale, et que cette notion, pourtant syndicale dans notre société, à tendance à disparaître pour diverses raisons… et il vaut mieux vous prévenir et vous instruire le plus tôt possible."

L'institutrice laissa les élèves digérer le discours, les observant se tourner entre eux pour chuchoter leurs pensées sur le sujet. En ce qui concerne Makoto, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit avec Natsumi, qui ne semblait pas intéresser par son discours.

"Et c'est précisément ce pourquoi," Haruka redressa sa voix à nouveau pour reprendre leur attention, "votre premier pas vers le respect envers vous tous sera de vous appeler par votre nom de famille. Cette petite formalité sera mise en place pour les premiers mois à venir, car c'est la base de la base du respect. Si vous sentez que vous êtes suffisamment rapprochés entre vous, vous pourrez vous appelez par votre prénom. Est-ce bien clair?"

"Oui, madame!" La réponse fut presque collective, avec quelques enfants choisissant de ne pas répondre.

"Bien. Vous pouvez vous assoir à présent." Chose qu'ils firent tous dès qu'ils eurent la permission.

Une fois le léger vacarme provoqué par les chaises, l'enseignante se remit à parler. "Maintenant, nous allons commencer par la deuxième étape en ce qui concerne le respect… dès que je vous appelle par votre nom de famille, vous allez vous lever et vous présenter à tout la classe, afin de vous rapprocher un peu plus. Pour rendre les choses plus simples, nous allons procéder en ordre alphabétique."

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à appeler les élèves un par un. En regardant les élèves un peu plus près, Makoto se rendit compte que tous étaient des élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Par chance, la seule personne qu'il reconnaissait était Natsumi, et tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

"Oh… Kuzuryu-san?"

Et en parlant de Natsumi, la fille se leva pour se présenter quand elle entendit son nom. Elle semblait légèrement nerveuse quand elle se mit à regarder les autres élèves, mais quand elle vit Makoto lui sourire, elle se sentit plus confiante.

"Moi, c'est Kuzuryu Natsumi. Je… vous avez peut-être, mais je suis membre d'une famille importante. E-enchantée… je crois."

Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la classe dès qu'elle se reposa sur sa chaise.

"Une famille importante? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?"

"Je sais pas… mais je crois que c'est une riche."

"Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle fait ici?"

Ces chuchotements commencèrent à la mettre mal à l'aise. Cela, Makoto put le constater sans mal. Et pour être honnête, cela commençait à le déranger. "_Elle vient d'une famille importante, et alors? On est tous censé s'entendre._"

Et heureusement, l'institutrice fut rapide pour y mettre un terme. "Les enfants, les introductions ne sont pas terminées. Vous attendrez que les classes soient terminées pour discuter entre vous, d'accord?"

"Oui, madame."

"Bien." Elle se remit à lire sa liste. "Naegi-kun?"

Le concerné se leva rapidement pour se tourner vers le reste de sa classe. "Bonjour, tout le monde! Je m'appelle Naegi Makoto! Je suis ami avec Kuzuryu-san! Et j'espère qu'on pourra tous bien s'entendre aussi!"

Le garçon avait bien fait attention d'avoir un ton posé et enthousiaste, invitant à l'amitié pour ceux aux alentours. Et quand il se redressa, il vit que les élèves se sentirent de suite plus détendus, oubliant les murmures sur l'introduction précédente.

"Merci, Naegi-kun. Tu peux t'asseoir à présent. Et toi aussi, Kuzuryu-san."

"_Tiens? Elle ne s'était pas assise?_" Et non, effectivement, elle avait attendu qu'Haruka leur dise avant de faire quoi que ce soit, laissant l'adulte faire son travail.

La fille en profita pour lui souffler à l'oreille, "On parlera de ça plus tard."

Makoto la regarda d'un air curieux, mais lui hocha la tête, content de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Après que les autres élèves se soient présentés, l'institutrice se replaça devant le tableau. "Très bien, les enfants. Maintenant que tout le monde se connaît, nous allons procéder de cette manière. Nous allons passer le reste de la matinée à connaître l'emploi du temps que nous suivrons durant cette année. Puis nous consacrerons l'après-midi à visiter l'école afin que vous soyez familier avec ce milieu dans lequel vous grandirez. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde?"

"Oui, madame."

"Parfait, alors sans plus attendre, commençons par le reste de la semaine."

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que la première matinée des deux amis à leur nouvelle école toucha à sa fin. Durant leur temps en classe, les enfants ont appris quelles matières ils allaient apprendre durant cette année, et ils ont de nouveau droit à un discours sur le respect à autrui, chose qui agaçait Natsumi, à en juger par son regard désintéressé, en plus de ses sourcils froncés.

Cependant, Makoto avait aussi remarqué qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose. Elle avait l'air contrariée à propos de quelque chose… mais quoi? "_Bon, je n'ai qu'à lui poser la question pendant le déjeuner, c'est l'heure._"

Et effectivement, il était l'heure de manger pour les élèves. Comme les parents de Makoto ne pouvaient pas le chercher, il devait aller manger à la cantine de l'école. Et apparemment, Natsumi aussi, ce qui était l'occasion idéale pour lui de passer du temps avec elle.

Il alla donc la rejoindre à la cantine et l'aperçue, seule sur une table, isolée des autres, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup. "_Pourquoi elle est toute seule? Madame Yamazaki nous a pourtant dit que c'était important d'être tous ensemble._" Il s'approcha d'elle, son plateau rempli dans les mains. "Eh, Natsumi!"

La fille se retourna avec un petit sourire avant de lui faire un signe de la main. "T'en a mis du temps pour me retrouver."

"Je suis désolé, mais il y a beaucoup de monde." Il s'excusa en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Et puis, j'ai un peu hésité sur la nourriture. Je voulais gouter un peu de tout, mais les nouilles me faisaient vraiment envie."

"Ouais, ouais, sûr." La blonde roula les yeux, mais sans animosité dans sa voix. "Allez, on se dépêche. J'ai assez attendu comme ça."

"Ok! Bon appétit!"

Et pendant que Makoto dégustait ses nouilles goulument, Natsumi, elle, avait une façon plus modeste de manger son bento, qu'elle avait apporté elle-même pour l'occasion.

Mais Makoto n'a pas pris longtemps pour se rendre compte que son amie avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il se tourna donc vers elle après "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est parce que tu te sens toute seule?"

La fille sembla un peu surprise par la question, mais se rapprocha de lui discrètement pour lui chuchoter, "T'es avec moi, idiot. Je vois mal comment je pourrais me sentir se seule."

"Oui, moi je suis là, mais… je veux dire, j'ai entendu d'autres élèves parler dans ton dos-"

"J'ai pas besoin d'une bande de crétins qui me parlent dans le dos." Le ton de Natsumi se fit nettement plus vicieux. "S'ils veulent pas traîner avec moi, tant pis pour eux. Et s'ils ont un problème avec moi, ils viendront me le dire en face."

Le garçon la regarda de façon inquiète. "M-mais… madame Yamazaki a dit qu'il fallait qu'on se respecte les uns les autres-"

Là, la fille haussa le ton. "Ouais, et on voit comment ça marche! T'as bien entendu ce que les autres pensaient de moi!"

Et cela a permis aux autres de les entendre en retour.

"Eh, c'est la fille de la famille importante. Elle parle de nous comme si on était ses chiens…"

"Bah, elle se croît surement au-dessus de nous. Pourquoi elle a décidé de rejoindre l'école, d'abord?"

"Probablement pour traîner avec son petit copain… dommage, lui, il a vraiment pas l'air méchant…"

"Tu verras que ça va pas tarder. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il devienne comme elle. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les moutons suivent toujours le chef…"

Mais même en chuchotant, ils n'étaient pas discrets. Makoto pouvait tout entendre, et franchement, ça le blessait un peu. _"Mais c'est pas juste! Elle ne leur a rien fait! Et pourquoi on parle de moi comme ça aussi?!"_

Et Natsumi aussi pouvait entendre. Ça l'a d'ailleurs énervé encore plus, car elle se retourna brusquement et hurla aux filles, "Hé! Si on vous dérange, faut le dire!"

Cela fut suffisant pour les faire fuir, mais le vacarme attira l'attention de pas mal de monde dans la cantine.

Et cela fut également suffisant pour exaspérer Natsumi, qui se leva en prenant sa boîte à déjeuner et se dirigea vers la sortie. "J'en ai marre! J'me casse!"

"Q-quoi?!" Makoto fut choqué par cette décision, avant de se lever pour la rejoindre. "Hé, attends-moi!"

* * *

Le garçon couru vers la cour, où il retrouva rapidement Natsumi, assise derrière un arbre, cachée dans son ombre, sa boîte à déjeuner entre les jambes. Il pouvait l'entendre grommeler de manière hostile, "Putains d'abrutis…"

"Hé, Natsumi."

Elle ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Elle savait rien qu'avec le ton qu'il était inquiet. Elle ne sembla par surprise. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se mit à glousser de manière hautaine. "Tu préfères trainer avec la fille de riche qui regarde les gens de haut?"

Son ton était agressif, mais le garçon savait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. "C'est eux qui ont commencé à parler dans ton dos. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça."

"Ouais, et pourtant, ça empêche pas de me juger…" Elle se mit à soupirer. "Je savais que ça arriverait… et maintenant, t'es dans leur ligne de mire aussi."

Cela ne fit que l'attrister d'avantage. "…il existe vraiment des personnes comme ça?"

"T'as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé. T'es une proie facile, pour eux." Natsumi se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux. "Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas juste parce que tu me suis."

"Hein? Comment ça?"

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. "T'as pas vu comment pratiquement tout le monde t'as regardé quand tu t'es incliné devant la prof? Dans leurs têtes, t'es déjà un fayot!"

"Un… un fayot?"

"Ouais, quelqu'un qui lèche les bottes de n'importe qui pour se faire apprécier. Et franchement, j'suis polie, là."

Cette explication perturba le garçon. "M-mais… madame Yamazaki a dit-"

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais on voit qu'y a que toi qui va essayer de respecter ces règles. Pourquoi tu crois que je m'énerve?"

Ce commentaire attrista le garçon. "…je pensais juste que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire."

Makoto n'était pas dupe, malgré son attitude. Ses parents lui avaient dit que certaines personnes ne désiraient que faire du mal aux autres. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il leur a promis de rester à l'écart du danger quand il le pouvait.

Mais il était tout de même surpris par ce qu'il avait entendu.

Ces filles ne lui avaient pas fait de mal physiquement, mais mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un à cause de sa situation familiale, c'était bas. "_Pourquoi est-ce que les gens doivent être méchants?_"

"Te connaissant, sûrement."

Le garçon sembla surpris par les paroles de son amie, qui sembla avoir ne serait qu'un tout petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. "Ah… ah bon?"

"Je veux dire, si je te connaissais pas, j'aurais pensé comme ça aussi." Elle avoua en le regardant fixement. "Mais avec ce que sais, je pense que c'est juste comme t'es. Tu penses pas à mal comme les autres."

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. "Ben, j'aime bien aider les autres. C'est quelque chose que j'aime faire depuis tout petit, tu sais!"

"Ouais, c'est cool, j'imagine." Elle fronça les sourcils Mais on voit que ça va pas être la même maintenant… et tout ça parce qu'on s'entend bien."

"Oh, dis pas ça! On est peut-être parti du mauvais pied, mais ça va s'arranger!" Makoto lui donna un grand sourire. "Je vais t'aider pour que tout le monde s'entende mieux! Tu n'auras plus à te sentir toute seule!"

Sourire qui sembla illuminant du point de vue de Natsumi puisqu'elle détourna le regard, les joues rougissantes. "T-t'es avec moi, crétin…"

**GROOOOWL!**

Le moment fut interrompu par un bruit que Makoto reconnu tout de suite… avec un peu de honte. "Ah… ça, c'est moi. J'ai pas trop mangé, vu ce qui s'est passé…"

Cette réponse la fit rire un peu. "T'es sérieux? Je t'ai vu engloutir tes nouilles comme si ta vie en dépendait!"

"B-ben, j'adore ça…" Il lui répondit en baladant son regard ailleurs. "Mais bon, je n'ai pas pensé à enmener quoi que ce soit avec moi… il va falloir que j'attende de rentrer maintenant. Je doute que la cantine puisse me resservir."

Il entendit un soupir s'échapper de Natsumi. "…bon, ben j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix."

"Hein?"

Il se retourna pour voir Natsumi lui tendre un sushi. Sa boîte à goûter était ouverte, ce qui laissa voir une boîte presque pleine.

"On m'a préparé dix fois trop pour aujourd'hui. Je pourrais pas tout finir, alors ça me dérange pas de partager… e-enfin, seulement si tu veux."

Le garçon ne remarqua même pas la tête que faisait Natsumi, et lui donna un autre sourire. "Ouah… merci beaucoup, Natsumi! Je savais que t'étais gentille dans le fond!"

Et bien entendu, il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'état dans lequel son commentaire mit son amie. "T-tais-toi et passe à table. On va bientôt reprendre les cours."

"Ok! Bon appétit!"

"Ouais, ouais, tu l'as déjà dit aussi."

Et ainsi, les deux enfants partagèrent leur repas ensemble, dans leur petit monde, oubliant totalement les mésaventures qu'ils venaient de croiser…

Ou du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT**_

* * *

_**EH OUAIS! UN CHAPITRE EN DEUX PARTIES! SURPRISE!**_

_**Et ouais. Je suis tellement fainéant que je fais mes chapitres en plusieurs parties, maintenant.**_

_**Enfin bon, blague à part… pour cette fois, la séparation s'explique. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de finir mes chapitres en cliffhanger (même si c'en est pas vraiment un en l'occurrence), mais je vous assure que tout sera expliqué.**_

_**Dans le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Hé, ça va! Il sortira la semaine prochaine, début février, promis! Je vous jure que je vous fait pas marcher!**_

_**Je vous promets que vous aurez les explications tant attendues la semaine prochaine. D'iici là, portez-vous bien! A très bientôt!**_

_**Pupla vous rends la souris.**_


	4. Et qui Crée

_**Coucou.**_

…

_**Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Bah, au moins j'ai changé d'intro, donc ça va, non?**_

…

_**BREF!**_

_**Si vous voulez les réponses à vos questions, il vous faudra attendre la fin du chapitre que vous attendiez tous (ou pas). Restez jusqu'au bout, je pense que ça serait intéressant pour certains à apprendre. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 (PARTIE 2): …ET QUI CREE**_

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les deux enfants pour finir leur repas à temps pour les classes. Ils ont eu le temps de discuter un peu de leurs vies respectives, histoire de se rapprocher un peu plus.

Natsumi n'était pas très étonnée pas l'histoire du garçon. C'était simplement un garçon comme les autres, qui avait une vie comme les autres… mais qui avait le cœur sur la main. Si il lui disait la vérité (et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait, non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il en était capable), il aimait apprendre de nouvelles chose dans le but d'aider les autres… une chose qui le rendait un peu naïf, mais aussi très attachant et un peu mignon-

"_Que- oh non, encore?! Arrête de penser, crétin de cerveau! C'est juste un copain un peu bêta, c'est tout!_" Elle avait de la chance que Makoto était inconscient de ce qui se passait, sinon il aurait remarqué le rouge sur ses joues.

En ce qui concerne Makoto lui-même, il semblait fasciné par ce que son amie lui racontait. Apparemment, la famille dans laquelle elle appartient, le clan Kuzuryu était une famille qui tentait de protéger le voisinage, et même au-delà. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de son grand frère, Fuyuhiko, qu'elle surnomme Fuyu (et qu'elle a conseillé de l'appeler aussi comme cela, histoire de bien s'amuser), ainsi que sa… sœur adoptive?

Oui, ça semblait très bizarre pour Makoto. Et il a fallu que Natsumi lui explique que cette fille, du nom de Peko Pekoyama, avait été recueillie par sa famille… mais bizarrement, elle fut assez évasive sur le sujet. Elle ne semblait pas très enjouée. "_Mais pourquoi? Elle s'entend mal avec elle?_"

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, car la sonnerie retentissante annonça le retour en classe, ou plutôt, elle rappela leur regroupement à la cour pour la visite approfondie de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'institutrice fit l'appel pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient présents. Et une fois ceci fait…

"Bien. Je vois que tout le monde est présent et à l'heure, c'est tant mieux. Maintenant, il me semble que l'heure est venue d'aller visiter l'étendue de l'école comme convenu…" Elle s'arrêta pendant un petit moment, avant que son visage ne prenne une tournure plus stricte. "Enfin, c'est ce que nous aurions fait, si je n'avais pas entendu parler d'un incident qui s'est produit à la cantine il y a quelques minutes."

A ces mots, les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux, spéculant sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

Haruka se tourna alors vers Natsumi. "De ce que j'ai entendu, Kuzuryu-san, tu es directement lié à l'incident. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-te-plaît? J'aimerai connaître ta version de l'histoire."

Natsumi fut un petit peu nerveuse avant de répondre, "Euh… ben, j'étais en train de manger avec Ma- enfin, avec Naegi… e-et j'ai entendu des personnes nous parler dans le dos."

"Ah?" L'enseignante leva les sourcils. "Et qu'as-tu entendu, exactement?"

"On se demandait ce qu'une fille… comme moi faisait dans l'école-"

"C'est pas vrai, madame! Elle dit pas tout!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers la fille qui leva la voix. L'institutrice ne sembla apprecié l'intervention. "Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de parler, Wanabe-san."

"Mais c'est vrai, madame! Moi et Nana, on l'a entendu se plaindre de nous avec son ami!" La fille insista. "Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous et que si on la dérangeait, il fallait lui dire!"

"C-c'est vrai… elle nous a vraiment crié dessus, en plus. Et après, elle se demande pourquoi elle est toute seule…"

L'amie était hésitante, mais ses mots furent résonance avec le reste de la classe qui sembla approuver cet avis. Voyant ça, Natsumi baissa la tête. "_Je savais que ça arriverait, mais je pensais pas dès le premier jour. Moi qui essayais d'être sympa…"_

"Non, c'est faux!"

Cette fois, c'est vers Makoto que tout le monde se retourna, même Natsumi… Et c'est là qu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Ce regard qu'il portait… c'était exactement le même qu'il lui avait donné quand il l'avait réconforté dans le parc. Un regard de pure détermination.

"Si elle vous a crié dessus, ce n'est pas juste parce qu'elle était énervée ou parce qu'elle ne vous respectait pas!" Il se mit à fixer son regard sur les deux filles. "C'est aussi parce que vous chuchotiez dans son dos le même argument! Et c'est depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle était d'une famille importante! Je vous ai entendu!"

La, une des filles s'énerva. "Hé, t'as bien entendu comment elle nous a parlé! T'es son ami, mais ça veut pas dire que tu peux dire qu'elle est innocente dans cette histoire!"

"C'est vrai que Natsumi s'est emportée. Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle n'a probablement pas eu l'occasion de parler à d'autres personnes comme nous." Il fronça ses yeux de manière mécontente alors qu'il se mit à regarder autour de lui pour croiser tout le monde du regard. "Si elle se sentait vraiment supérieure à nous tous, elle n'aurait pas voulu être avec nous de base. Et elle ne va sûrement pas changer d'avis si vous ne lui laissez pas une chance de s'exprimer avec vous. Comment est-ce que vous réagiriez si vous étiez dans la même situation?"

Les enfants furent un peu choqués par son raisonnement, mais ne dirent rien pour contredire ses propos. Natsumi le regarda de manière choquée, totalement inconsciente du sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres.

Même Haruka le fixa silencieusement pendant un petit moment, avant de tousser pour regagner l'attention des élèves. "Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Naegi-kun. Je vous avais parlé du respect tout à l'heure, et le respect inclut également de ne pas laisser les rangs sociaux des autres vous stopper pour bien vous entendre, ou pire, leur faire du mal." Elle se tourna vers les deux filles. "Wanabe-san, Nakamura-san, nous aurons une petite discussion après la visite."

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête. "Oui, madame. On est désolé."

"Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous excusez." Elle se tourna alors vers Natsumi. "Kuzuryu-san, toi aussi, s'il-te-plaît. Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide pour interagir avec les autres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons été prévenus d'avance. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que nous discutions du programme que nous allons établir ensemble, d'accord?"

Elle fut un peu surprise, mais hocha la tête. "Oui, madame."

"Bien." Enfin, elle se tourna vers Makoto, le regard un peu plus détendu avec un petit sourire. "Naegi-kun je sais que tu voulais défendre ton ami, mais… essaie de l'appeler par son nom de famille pendant les heures de classe, d'accord?"

Ce qui fit rougir Makoto. "D-d'accord. Je tâcherai de le faire la prochaine fois."

"C'est tout ce que je demande." Elle parla alors au reste des élèves. "Allez tout le monde, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Suivez-moi!"

"Oui, madame!"

Et ainsi, les élèves se mirent à suivre l'enseignante tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, tout en évoquant ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Makoto et Natsumi, ces derniers préférant rester en retrait par rapport aux autres.

"Bon, ben j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger, maintenant…" Le garçon soupira, avant de sourire à son ami en lui prenant la main. "Allez, viens. J'ai visité un petit peu, donc on ne se perdra pas."

"O-ok…"

Les deux se mirent à suivre leur groupe. Le garçon nota le ton légèrement nerveux de Natsumi, mais vu qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux quand il s'est retourné vers elle, il ne pouvait pas voir son expression... cependant, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le fait qu'il sentait sa main serrer la sienne lui avait déjà dit qu'elle se sentait bien à l'instant, et c'est ce qui comptait.

* * *

Le soir commençait tout juste de montrer son visage dans le ciel orange, annonçant la fin de la journée pour beaucoup de personnes… mais pour Makoto et quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe, il fallait encore attendre un peu.

En effet, Natsumi et les deux filles avec lesquelles elle s'était querellée dans la cantine ce matin devaient parler à l'intitutrice, et en bon ami qu'il était, Makoto avait décidé de rester pour Natsumi en attendant que ses parents arrivent, malgré le fait qu'on lui a dit qu'il pouvait partir.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il attendait que la petite réunion se termine, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. "_J'espère que tout va bien se passer… pas juste pour Natsumi, mais pour les deux autres filles aussi. Tout le monde a besoin d'apprendre de ses erreurs._"

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les trois filles quitter la pièce… sur un ton bien plus amical, même si un peu nerveux. "D-donc… on se revoit demain ensemble, si tu veux?"

"O-ouais, on fait ça."

"T-tant mieux. A demain, alors." Les deux filles se retournèrent vers Makoto et lui sourirent nerveusement. "H-hé, Naegi-san… on est désolées pour t'avoir parlé dans le dos aussi. C'était pas sympa."

"O-oui, désolée…"

Voyant le regard des filles, Makoto compris tout de suite qu'elles semblaient comprendre leur erreur. Donc il leur sourit de façon amicale. "Hé, c'est pas grave! Tant qu'on réussit à résoudre ces problèmes, il n'y a pas de mal! Faisons juste en sorte que ça n'arrive plus!"

Les filles eurent une expression surprise, qui fut suivit par un sourire, et c'est la fille derrière son amie qui parla. "M-même après ce qu'il s'est passé… tu veux bien oublier cette histoire? Juste… comme ça?"

"On peut tous faire des erreurs. L'important, c'est d'en tirer une leçon." Il leur répondit avec sincérité dans sa voix. "Je pense que c'est bien de faire un nouveau départ. Vous voulez qu'on devienne amis?"

"O-oui! Ca nous plairait beaucoup!" La fille de devant répondit avec un grand sourire, ce que son amie approuva en hochant de la tête avec son propre sourie plus timide. "Bon, il faut qu'on y aille! A demain, Naegi-san! Kuzuryu-san!"

"A-à demain…"

"A demain, Wanabe-san! Nakamura-san!"

"Ouais, salut…"

Et ainsi, les deux filles partirent, laissant les deux autres enfants avec leur professeure.

Natsumi se rapprocha de Makoto et lui demanda avec un ton curieux et un sourcil levé, "Sérieux? Tu leur en veux vraiment pas? T'es pas un peu trop sympa sur les bords?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Elles ne pensaient pas à mal." Makoto lui répondit en se tournant vers elle. "C'est vrai que ce n'était pas sympa de leur part, mais je crois surtout qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un d'un différent du leur. Papa et maman m'ont toujours dis que parfois, les gens avaient juste besoin qu'on leur montre qu'on veut juste se rapprocher d'eux."

"Et c'est une très bonne leçon qu'ils t'ont enseigné, Naegi-kun." Haruka les rejoignit dehors, le regardant avec un petit sourire. "Vous êtes encore jeune, donc je pense que pardonner peut être une leçon très bénéfique pour vous tous." Elle se tourna vers Natsumi. "Même toi, Kuzuryu-san. Même si ton milieu est un milieu hostile, il est important de se rappeler que tout le monde est humain. Comme je l'ai dit, le respect est important dans notre société, et je pense que cela te serait favorable, tu ne penses pas?"

Natsumi regarda ailleurs, mais hocha la tête. "C'est compris, madame…"

Mais son ami remarqua tout de suite sa nervosité et alla vers elle pour l'encourager. "Hé, t'inquiètes pas! Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai pour mieux t'entendre avec les autres! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça!"

Ce qui ne la fit que rougir d'avantage, tournant rapidement la tête. "O-ouais, ouais, tu l'as dit…"

"Eh bien, je vois que les choses se sont arrangées. C'est tant mieux."

Les trois personnes se retournèrent vers une voix que Makoto et surtout Natsumi reconnurent sans problèmes. "G-grand-père?! Fuyuhiko?! Peko?!"

Et effectivement, le grand-père de Natsumi venait à leur rencontre… et apparemment, il n'était pas tout seul. Derrière lui se trouvait deux autres enfants, tous deux dans leurs uniformes d'élèves blancs et noirs, très légèrement plus vieux que Natsumi elle-même.

Le premier était un garçon avec des yeux de couleur or, des cheveux blonds poussière très courts, des tâches de rousseurs sur l'arête de son nez, une tache de naissance près sa bouche sur le côté gauche et des taches roses sur chacune de ses joues.

La deuxième était une fille avec des cheveux argentés noués en deux petites tresses tenues par deux rubans blancs et nouées par deux autres rubans rouges, et ce de chaque côté de la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif, et elle portait aussi des lunettes rectangulaires plutôt discrètes.

Les deux enfants passaient leurs temps à passer leur regard de Natsumi à Makoto, et à chaque fois, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils le regardaient de manière… suspecte. "C'est sûrement parce que ce sont ses frères et sœurs… ils veulent probablement voir si je suis vraiment un ami."

"Ah! Bonsoir, monsieur Kuzuryu." L'institutrice s'inclina devant lui. "Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir."

"Oui, je ne vous cache pas que je suis curieux." Le vieil homme répondit de façon calme. "Vous aviez l'air assez ennuyée quad vous m'avez appelé, mais apparemment, les choses se sont améliorées avant que j'arrive. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais entendre de votre bouche ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Bien sûr! Je vous attendais pour cela, justement. Allons dans la salle de classe pour en discuter."

"Bien." Il se retourna vers les nouveaux venus. "Fuyuhiko, Peko, attendez-moi ici. Vous n'avez qu'à passer du temps avec Natsumi et le jeune Naegi ici présent."

"O-ok…"

Et avec ça, les deux adultes rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, laissant les quatre enfants entre eux, les deux nouveaux arrivants continuant de fixer Makoto d'un regard observateur.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut le garçon blond qui ouvra la discussion… ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, le questionnaire. "Bon… alors c'est toi? L'abruti dont Natsumi arrête pas de parler depuis l'autre jour?"

Le pauvre garçon ne comprit pas du tout ce que l'autre essayait de lui dire. "Hein?"

En revanche, Natsumi, elle, était déjà toute rouge … et sa réaction fut aussi vive qu'explosive. "Que – CRETIN! Va pas dire ça devant lui! Ca va lui donner des idées!"

"Roh, arrête un peu avec tes histoires! On t'a tous entendu parler de lui au moins une fois!"

"Et alors?! Ça veut rien dire du tout! Tu veux qu'on parle de toi, peut-être?! Hein?!"

"Oh nan, tu vas pas t'aventurer là!"

"Eh ben alors?!"

Et c'est là que débuta une querelle entre les enfants Kuzuryu, ce qui donna lieu à une scène que Makoto trouva… comique. "_On dirait bien que son frère ne sait pas trop comment communiquer avec les autres non plus… c'est peut-être parce que ce sont des yakuzas?_"

"Excuse-moi, mais… j'aimerais te poser une question."

Quand il entendit la voix de l'autre fille, Makoto se retourna vers elle. "Oui? Je peux t'aider?"

Elle avait l'air plus décontractée, mais dans un sens plus… formel. "M-monsieur Kuzuryu t'as appelé Naegi. Serais-tu donc Naegi Makoto? Celui qui a aidé… Natsumi?"

Il hocha de la tête. "Oui, c'est moi! Et toi, tu es sûrement sa sœur adoptive, Peko! Enchanté!"

Cette phrase choqua la fille, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à cette réponse. "S-sœur adoptive?!"

Et le frère de Natsumi sembla partager cette surprise. "Attends, sérieux?" Il se retourna vers sa sœur. "Tu lui as dit ça?"

"Ben, quitte à ce qu'elle joigne la famille, autant que ce soit officiel. Elle va nous suivre partout, maintenant. Et avec lui qui me posait des questions sans arrêt…"

Ce fut au tour de Makoto de sembler surpris par cette réponse. "_Encore ce ton frustré… on dirait qu'elle n'est pas contente de la situation avec Peko… mais pourquoi? Elle n'a pas l'air méchante, pourtant…_"

Et quand il se retourna vers la concernée, il constate que malgré son visage stoïque, il y avait une once de tristesse dans ses yeux. "_Elle n'a pas l'air d'être heureuse à cause de ça… bon, ben, j'ai qu'à l'aider! Je pourrais peut-être demander à Natsumi le problème plus tard!_"

Il se représenta donc à nouveau, s'inclinant devant elle, et posant un ton amical. "Encore une fois, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Peko-chan! J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre!"

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Peko semblait un peu surprise et hésitante, avant de laisser échapper un sentiment d'acceptante hésitante. "M-moi aussi… j'espère…"

Natsumi se mit à les regarder de manière étrange, avant de constater une chose. "Tiens? T'as pas ton shinai aujourd'hui?"

Il suffit de cela pour que Makoto se redresse avec surprise. "Un… un shinai?!"

"Eh, pourquoi tu balance ça comme ça?!" Fuyuhiko lui reprocha. "Maintenant, c'est toi qui va lui faire faire poser des questions!"

"Bah! C'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance!" Natsumi ferma les yeux de manière hautaine. "Ça change quoi qu'elle s'entraîne au kendo?"

Peko sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle fut arrêtée quand elle vit que Makoto se dressa devant elle… avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Tu t'entraînes pour manier le shinai?! C'est trop cool!" Il s'exclama joyeusement. "Tu veux devenir un samouraï?! Pour protéger les autres?!"

La pauvre fille ne sut pas comment cacher son embarras, et ne remarqua même pas que ses propres joues devenaient roses. "C-c'est exact. Je dois m'entraîner beaucoup pour protéger le clan… mais monsieur Kuzuryu m'a interdit de venir avec mon shinai aujourd'hui, et il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi…"

"_Il veut probablement l'aider à mieux s'entendre avec les autres aussi…_ " Makoto pensa avec un petit sourire sur le visage, avant de s'approcher d'elle. "Dommage! J'aurai bien aimé en voir un de près!"

En entendant ça, Natsumi leva les yeux en l'air. "Mouais. Encore faut-il qu'elle soit d'accord pour te laisser le voir."

"Oh, bien sûr! J'allais pas lui forcer à faire quoi que ce soit!" Il assura avant de lui demander. "Je pourrais le voir quand tu l'apporteras la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît? Je te promets que je ne casserai rien!"

La pauvre ne savait vraiment pas quoi réponde. "E-eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…"

Mais c'est Fuyuhiko qui répondit à sa place, qui, d'un air frustré, s'approcha de Makoto pour gagner son attention. "Hé c'est pas un jouet, d'accord?! Ce truc, ça peut être dangereux si tu fais n'importe quoi avec!"

Mais il en fallait plus pour intimider Makoto. "Oh, je sais! C'est pour ça que je veux juste regarder à quoi ça ressemble! Ça te dérange, Fuyu-chan?"

Peko fut un choquée par le surnom, mais encore une fois, le concerné la devança… d'un ton aussi surpris qu'indigné. "…comment tu viens de m'appeler, là?"

"Hein?"

"PFAHAHAHAHA!" Natsumi, en revanche, était aux abois. "Tu l'as fait! Tu l'as vraiment appelé comme ça! Oh, ça fait ma journée! Merci, Makoto!"

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. "Espèce de - c'est toi qui lui as donné ce nom à la con?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!"

"Ça t'apprendras à essayer de balancer tes conneries devant les autres! Oh, le bon goût de l'humiliation! T'aurais dû voir ta tête!"

"Ça se paiera, sale traîtresse!"

Makoto, en revanche, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et passait son temps à tourner la tête à chaque fois que l'un des jeunes yakuzas prenait la parole. _"…ouah. C'est comme ça qu'ils montrent qu'ils s'aiment? C'est un peu bizarre…"_

"Euh… ne l'appelle plus comme ça, s'il te plaît." Il se tourna vers Peko, qui sembla nerveuse. "Le jeune maî – enfin, je veux dire, Fuyuhiko n'aime pas ce surnom."

"Ah bon?" Le pauvre ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. "Pourtant, c'est joli. C'est plus court que Fuyuhiko." Il sourit alors une nouvelle fois. "Le tien aussi, d'ailleurs! C'est simple, mais facile à retenir, en plus!"

Ce qui ne fit qu'embarrasser encore plus la pauvre Peko, sans que le garçon ne s'en rende compte. "E-euh… e-eh bien…"

Natsumi, par contre, avait entendu, et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. "Ah! Komaru disait vrai! T'adore tous les noms qu'on donne, toi."

Et là, Makoto commença à être gêné. "Mais euh! Je t'ai déjà dis que je les trouvais tous cool!"

"Ca, ou mignon. Ça aide pas ta cause…"

"Grand frère!"

Et justement, en parlant de Komaru, sa voix retentit dans le couloir. Les enfants la virent courir vers eux, avec un grand sourire. "Papa et maman arrivent! Ils ont hâte d'entendre comment s'est passée ta journée, et moi aussi!"

"Oui, oui, je sais!" dis Makoto en rigolant. "Je suis globalement content de ma première journée."

Fuyuhiko la regarda de manière suspecte, tandis que Peko approcha Natsumi. "Qui est-ce? Serait-ce Komaru, par hazard?"

"Ouais, c'est elle. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour si peu, ils feraient pas de mal à une mouche, surtout elle." Natsumi roula des eux avant de saluer son amie avec un petit sourire. "Salut, Komaru. Ça fait un bail."

Komaru qui la reconnut immédiatement, vint devant elle toute contente. "Natsumi! Je suis trop contente de te revoir! Makoto s'inquiétait tellement pour toi! Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il faisait durant tout ce temps!"

Commentaire qui donna un autre sourire suffisant vers Makoto en entendant cela. "Oh, tu m'en diras tant…"

Ce qui ne manqua pas de le gêner, le faisant tourner la tête au loin, les joues rouges. "K-Komaru, t'étais pas obligée de lui dire ça…"

Fuyuhiko ne put s'empêcher de ricaner très légèrement. "Bienvenue au club."

"Komaru! Ne cours pas comme ça dans les couloirs, s'il te plaît!"

Et après Komaru, ce sont ses parents qui se montrèrent aux enfants, constatant les nouveaux amis autour d'eux.

"Pardon, maman!" Komaru s'excusa, se grattant la joue. "Mais j'étais tellement impatiente… je voulais entendre ce que Makoto avait à dire!"

"On le sait, mon petit ange, on le sait." Kotoya se mit à frotter ses cheveux pour jouer. "Mais la prochaine fois, attends nous, d'accord? Tu n'es pas la seule qui veuille entendre ce qu'il a à dire."

"D'accord!"

Makoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. Voir sa famille heureuse comme cela… c'était une chose qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et les enfants du clan Kuzuryu n'étaient pas insensibles non plus: Natsumi fit un petit sourire vers son ami, pendant que Fuyuhiko et Peko observaient la scène, d'un œil plus serein.

"Ah, monsieur et madame Naegi. Bonsoir."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le grand-père de Natsumi et Fuyuhiko, qui venait juste de sortir de la salle avec Haruka.

"Oh! B-bonsoir, monsieur Kuzuryu!" Mariko s'inclina avec son mari immédiatement. "V-vous nous prenez encore par surprise…"

"Madame Yamazaki m'a contacté car il semblerait qu'il y a eu un problème à l'école aujourd'hui, concernant Natsumi." Il soupira de manière exaspérée. "J'avoue être surpris que cela arrive dès le premier jour, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je suppose que c'était inévitable."

"Oh, je vois." Kotoya sembla légèrement nerveux en se redressant. "V-veuillez pardonnez ma question, mais… à en juger par ce que je vois, notre fils à l'air d'être impliqué dans cette histoire."

"Je ne vais pas vous mentir, monsieur Naegi, il l'a été, de façon indirecte." Ce fut l'institutrice qui répondit. "Mais tout s'est bien terminé. Nous avons eu une discussion avec les élèves concernés, et je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus."

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres des parents. "Tant mieux…"

"Je l'espère également, madame Yamazaki." Le grand-père sembla plus strict dans son ton. "Je n'aimerais pas que ma petite-fille ou un autre membre de ma famille grandisse dans un environnement propice à ce type de traitement."

Haruka s'inclina de manière respectueuse. "Je vous promets de faire le nécessaire pour que ce genre d'incident ne se répète pas."

"Nous verrons bien. Il serait dommage de gâcher le potentiel de certains élèves." Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Makoto avant de se retourner et de commencer à marcher. "Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko. Nous rentrons."

Les enfants furent un peu surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, avant de le rejoindre. Natsumi fut la dernière à courir, non sans dire au revoir à son ami. "S-salut. A demain."

"Oui, à demain."

Elle rejoignit donc sa famille, laissant celle de Makoto les regarder s'éloigner d'eux pour leur propre destination…

Mais là où le reste de la famille Naegi semblait nerveuse… Makoto souriait. Komaru fut la première à le remarquer, et lui demanda de façon curieuse, "Grand frère? Tu as l'air content. Je croyais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose?"

"Oh, oui, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose." Fut sa simple réponse, ne perdant pas ce sourire du visage. "Tout a fini par s'arranger."

Mariko finit par lui sourire aussi. "Tant mieux. Tu nous expliqueras tout quand on sera arrivé à la maison, d'accord?"

"D'accord!"

"Bien, alors rentrons." Kotoya reprit la parole avant de faire face à Haruka. "Je vous remercie de veuillez sur notre fils, madame."

"Je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon travail." Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Makoto. "Nous nous reverrons donc demain en classe, Naegi-kun. Repose toi bien, et souviens toi de ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui, d'accord?"

"C'est compris, madame!" Makoto s'inclina avant de partir avec sa famille. "Au revoir, madame!"

Les Naegi s'en allèrent donc, le garçon toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres… et pour de bonnes raisons.

Après tout, il était le seul à apercevoir un coin de lèvres du grand-père s'élever légèrement. Et c'était quand il dirigeait son regard vers lui.

Et avec ce regard… le message qu'il lui avait envoyé avait été compris.

* * *

_**EH BAM! Deuxième partie terminée! WOOHOO! Et j'ai respecté mes délais, en plus!**_

_**Bon, je vous dois quelques explications, me semble-t-il. C'est bien normal, je vous dois au moins ça.**_

_**Alors, la raison est très simple… cela me semblait plus logique de terminé en deux parties, tout simplement parce que cela faisait plus naturel. Si j'avais continué de faire le chapitre tel quel, vous vous seriez retrouvé avec un gros bloc à lire comme à la belle époque où je faisais des fanfictions qui faisaient 70 pages… c'était le bon temps. (Et non, je ne déconne pas, je le faisais vraiment.)**_

_**Donc oui, j'ai décidé d'espacer un peu le chapitre, c'est pour ça que vous en avez un en deux parties. La première avec les retrouvailles avec Natsumi, et la deuxième qui introduit le reste des Kuzuryu officiels. Comme ça, vous avez deux chapitres à lire tranquille.**_

_**Et moi, je publie un chapitre de plus, ce qui vaut mieux pour moi. Ne me lancez pas de pierres, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**Que pensez-vous de cette approche. N'hésitez pas à la dire.**_

_**Bref! Maintenant que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre… on se revoie le mois prochain!**_

_**Ah bah si! Après tout, j'ai fait un chapitre par mois en janvier et février! Donc on va dire qu'un chapitre par mois, ça ira, hein? D'accord? D'accord.**_

_**J'ai de nouvelles idées en têtes, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour vraiment penser clairement et de les poser sur le papier pour qu'elles soient bonnes. J'espère que vous comprendrez.**_

_**Et j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu, et on se retrouve plus tard en mars pour un nouveau chapitre! Mes collègues se feront une joie de me remplacer durant ce temps!**_

_**D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important. Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rends la souris.**_


	5. Une Découverte hors du Commun

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va?**_

_**Oui, je reprends ma vieille introduction.**_

_**Enfin bref… nous sommes enfin au mois de Mars, et vous connaissez la chanson qui va suivre. En fait, si j'écris cette partie-là, c'est surtout pour me rappeler de mon nouveau rythme à moi, à savoir un chapitre par mois. Eh oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais bon je tiens à respecter mes engagements.**_

_**A ce stade, je pense que vous voulez simplement savoir de quoi il est question dans ce chapitre, étant donné le titre. Eh bien, sans plus attendre, allons-y! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2: UNE DECOUVERTE HORS DU COMMUN…**_

* * *

_Saitama, Parc du Sanctuaire de Kawaguchi_

_20/10/2000, 17:10_

* * *

L'automne.

Il s'agit d'une des quatre saisons de la planète. Elle est marquée par la tombée des feuilles de leurs arbres, ainsi que la couleur de ces mêmes feuilles, qui deviennent oranges, puis rouges.

Cet évènement ne se produit cependant pas partout en même temps. Par exemple, au Japon, le rougissement des feuilles commence en Septembre, comme dans beaucoup d'autres pays, mais la particularité ici, c'est qu'il ne commence que sur l'île d'Hokkaido, l'île située la plus au nord du pays. Pour les autres régions japonaises, il fallait attendre mi-octobre.

"Wow… ça a vraiment une jolie couleur!"

"Oui, c'est encore mieux que l'an dernier! Le rouge est plus vif! C'est super beau à voir!"

D'où l'émerveillement de deux enfants particuliers, qui observaient la tombée des feuilles, et qui les ramassaient pour les observer.

Et cette fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls à partager cette passion de la découverte… enfin, même si elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment.

"Euh, ouais, j'imagine… mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on voit des feuilles en automne. Des arbres, y'en a partout ici."

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait décourager les enfants. "Je sais que ça à l'air bizarre pour toi, Natsumi, mais Komaru voulait a tout pris voir de près. Elle est tombée malade l'année dernière, et quand je lui ai raconté, elle a boudé pendant le reste de l'année…"

"Mais euh! Lui dis pas ça!" La fille brune tapa le garçon sur l'épaule en faisant la boutade. "Tu vas lui donner une mauvaise image de moi!"

Ce à quoi la blonde ria en lui plaçant sa main gauche sur sa tête. "Trop tard, vous êtes tous les deux mes abrutis de potes. Trop niais pour vous défendre tout seul, mais trop marrant pour qu'on se sépare de vos têtes. Surtout toi, Komaru!"

"Méchante! Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de faire ça! Je suis pas ton chien!"

"Nan, aucune chance. T'es mon larbin, et un jour, quand je dirigerai le clan, tu seras à mes côtés. Faut bien que je t'apprennes à faire bonne figure devant les gens."

"ARRÊTE!"

Cette scène pourrait en choquer plus d'un, car Natsumi a l'air d'une brute d'école… mais le fait qu'ils finissaient par en rire démontrait que cette théorie était fausse. Les deux enfants Naegi savaient que c'était simplement sa façon de montrer qu'elle tenait à eux. Il s'agissait d'une dynamique du petit groupe.

Makoto Naegi, le gentil garçon curieux qui voulait toujours apprendre de nouvelles choses dans le but d'aider ceux qui lui étaient cher, même de façon très simple.

Sa petite sœur, Komaru Naegi, un peu timide avec les autres, mais qui essaie de soutenir ceux qu'elles aiment.

Et enfin, leur meilleure amie depuis leur arrivée à la nouvelle école, Natsumi Kuzuryu, la tête brûlée du groupe qui n'hésiterait pas à passer aux choses sérieuses si jamais quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre à ses "larbins".

Les trois ne se séparaient presque jamais, sauf quand il le fallait vraiment, comme pour aller à l'école par exemple. Comme Komaru était plus jeune, elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, ce pourquoi chaque soir, après l'école, ils passaient une heure ensemble, dans le lieu où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, au parc dans lequel Natsumi s'était foulée la cheville alors qu'elle était au plus bas.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient sur le chemin quand ils se sont arrêtés pour voir les feuilles. Makoto se tourna vers Natsumi alors qu'ils reprirent la route. "Hé, est-ce que Fuyu-chan et Peko-chan seront là aussi?"

Amusée par le surnom de Makoto qu'elle lui avait suggéré, la blonde gloussa un peu avant de répondre avec un sourire confiant. "Ouais, ils m'ont dit qu'ils devraient pas tarder. Je dirais qu'on a cinq minutes d'avance sur eux, leur école à eux est un peu plus loin du parc."

"Oh, c'est tant mieux, alors!" Makoto sourit alors. "On ne les voit pas trop comparé à toi! J'aimerais bien pouvoir passer du temps avec eux aussi!"

Là, le sourire de la jeune yakuza diminua un petit peu. "Ouais, j'imagine…"

Le jeune garçon le remarqua tout de suite. _"Elle fait encore cette tête… bizarrement, c'est à chaque fois que je mentionne Fuyu-chan et Peko-chan. Pourtant, ça fait un moment qu'on traîne ensemble…" _Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière inquiétée._ "Elle ne pense quand même pas…"_

C'est Komaru qui interrompit les pensées de son frère, l'hésitation présente dans sa voix alors qu'elle fit face à son ami. "Euh, Natsumi… je sais que j'ai dit que je serai plus courageuse, m-mais… j'avoue que ton frère et Peko-chan… i-ils me font un peu peur… pardon…"

Cette remarque fit rire Natsumi qui posa sa main sur son épaule. "T'inquiète, mon frangin pourrait pas te faire du mal. Il veut faire genre, mais il a un trop grand cœur pour ça. Quant à Peko…" elle s'arrêta un peu avant de reprendre, "Elle ne peut pas agir tant qu'on lui dise pas quoi faire. Et crois-moi, elle est aussi perdue que toi dans ce domaine. Je sais qu'ils vous adorent déjà, tous les deux, même si vous êtes niais."

Malgré l'insulte, Komaru sourit à la réponse. "O-oh, vraiment? Je suis si soulagée…"

Makoto sourit également en suivant la scène du regard. "…non, Natsumi ne penserait pas qu'on la remplace aussi facilement. Komaru l'adore… et moi aussi."

Oui, les enfants Naegi adoraient Natsumi. Et ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle était la fille d'un clan de yakuzas important, c'est parce qu'ils ont appris à aimer sa personnalité.

Natsumi a toujours été prête à entrer en contact avec les autres… dans le sens où elle était prête à dire ce qu'elle pensait quand quelqu'un embêtait ses amis, même si ce n'était que rarement le cas, ce qui lui a valu quelques remarques de la part de son institutrice par rapport à son comportement un peu excessif.

Heureusement, le fait que les Naegi passaient leur temps avec elle lui a permis de s'adoucir avec le temps. Maintenant, elle était prête à faire preuve de patience avec les autres, et elle avait déjà réussi à se faire quelques nouveaux amis à l'école.

Mais rien ne pouvait remplacer ses deux "larbins", terme qu'elle trouvait comme étant affectueux selon elle.

Le trio continua d'avancer, l'entrée du parc visible, n'étant séparé que par une route… jusqu'à ce que Makoto s'arrête devant elles, l'air inquiet.

"Hein?" Les filles le regardèrent de manière étrange, Natsumi se tournant vers lui de manière intriguée. "Grand frère?

"Vous entendez? Dans le parc…. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier."

"Hein? Dans le parc?" Natsumi leva un sourcil. "Euh, non, pourquoi tu-"

Et c'est là que plusieurs personnes entrèrent en scène devant leurs yeux. Un groupe de trois garçons, le premier aux cheveux hérissés blonds et aux yeux rouges, le deuxième aux cheveux noirs un peu plus longs et aux yeux bleus, et un troisième plus gros, aux cheveux bruns très courts et aux yeux noirs, se jetant un livre dans les airs, le rattrapant chacun son tour… au détriment de plusieurs personnes.

La première, celle qui courait vers les garçons, probablement pour récupérer son livre, était une fille plutôt petite, aux yeux violets, à la peau très pâle, et aux cheveux gris clair. Elle portait un masque devant la bouche, ainsi qu'une veste foncée, une chemise blanche, une mini-jupe blanche tenue par une ceinture violette, des collants noirs, des gants et des chaussures violettes.

Les deux autres essayaient visiblement de l'aider. La première était une fille de la même taille que l'autre, avec des yeux lilas, des cheveux courts blond-fraise, et des marques de joues similaires à Natsumi. Elle portait une veste rose avec une capuche blanche, un t-shirt jaune, une jupe ronde et rose, des bas blancs, des chaussures roses et une fraise en papier sur le coin de la tête.

Le deuxième étant un garçon plus grand, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux marrons, et une peau assez claire. Il portait une grande veste rouge, un pantalon large noir et des chaussures marron foncé.

La première avait une expression de détresse sur son visage, tandis que les deux autres étaient en colère, surtout le garçon, qui avait l'air totalement sérieux. Les trois autres, en revanche…

"R-rendez-moi mon livre, s'il-vous plaît! J-j'en ai besoin…"

"Hé! Regardez-ça, les gars! Elle est trop petite pour se rattraper!"

"Ouais, et en plus, elle est déjà super fatiguée!"

"Ba ha ha! Regardez la courir comme une idiote!"

"Arrêtez, maintenant! C'est à Seiko-chan! Yoi-chan!"

Quand le livre atterrit dans une des mains d'une des brutes, le garçon à capuche rouge l'intercepta. "Vous avez entendu Ruruka, alors laissez la tranquille."

Makoto et ses amis regardaient la scène avec inquiétude, et comme le trafic diminua, ils pouvaient entendre clairement ce qu'ils disaient. Et cette scène commençait à énerver le garçon. _"On dirait qu'elle est malade… c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en prennent à elle? Mais c'est… c'est mal! C'est pire que l'incident avec Natsumi!"_

Komaru partagea son inquiétude. "I-ils ont l'air méchants… pourquoi ils font-ça?"

"Parce qu'ils se croient malins à s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible qu'eux, voilà pourquoi." Natsumi répondit, d'un ton complètement dégoûté. "Bande de connards…"

Mais si elle était en colère maintenant, ce qui allait se passer allait la faire exploser.

"Ah, vous voulez ce stupide bouquin?! Hé ben, allez le chercher!"

Le garçon qui tenait le livre, plutôt que de le rendre à son propriétaire… le jeta derrière lui. Au beau milieu de la route.

Ce qui terrifia la fille au masque et ses amies. "Non!"

"Vous avez pas osés?!"

"Bande de sales…"

Réaction qui fut partagée par Makoto et sa bande. "H-hé!"

"Non, ils n'ont quand même pas…"

"Oh, les fils de - ils sont inconscients ou quoi?!"

Et le pire, c'est que la pauvre fille, dans la panique, n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur la route pour récupérer son bien, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous, à l'exception des brutes. "Seiko-chan?! Reviens!"

"E-elle s'est jetée sur la route!"

"Mais elle est tarée, celle-là! Elle va se faire tuer!"

"Seiko! Reviens! C'est dangereux!"

"J-je dois le récupérer!" Seiko cria vers son amie alors qu'elle se baissa pour le reprendre. "Il y a absolument tout dedans! Je ne peux pas le perdre!"

Dans la panique, pratiquement tout le monde avait leur regard braqué sur elle… tout le monde, sauf Makoto. La raison?

Il fut le seul qui entendit un bruit au loin. Qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Seiko. Sans ralentir.

Et ce n'est que quand il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir ce dont il s'agissait… qu'il laissa s'échapper un cri de frayeur. Et quand les autres l'entendirent, ils se tournèrent vers ou il regardait, ils eurent la même réaction.

Un camion fou. Qui roulait vers la fille. Et qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

"S-Seiko-chan! Il faut que tu te sauves! Il ne s'arrête pas!"

"Seiko! Sauve-toi!"

Mais la pauvre ne put pas bouger après avoir vu le camion. La peur l'empêchait de bouger, les yeux complètement fixés sur les phares de l'engin.

Mais un deuxième événement vint bouleverser cette dynamique. "Attention!"

"G-GRAND FRÊRE?!"

"Que – FAIS PAS CA, ANDOUILLE!"

Dans le feu de l'action, les jambes du Makoto se mirent à bouger toutes seules, et le forcèrent à se lancer également sur la route vers Seiko, alors que la distance entre le camion et les deux enfants se rétrécissait à vue d'œil.

Dans la tête de tous, et surtout celle de Makoto, tout se passa au ralenti. La lumière des phares du camion avait déjà atteint Seiko, et d'ici une seconde, les deux allaient partager un funeste destin ensemble.

La frustration du petit garçon se fut grandissante dans tout son corps, surtout dans ses jambes. _"J-je suis pas assez rapide! Il faut que j'aille plus vite!"_

"SEIKO!"

"SEIKO-CHAN!"

La sensation grandissait encore._ "Plus, vite! Allez, plus vite!"_

"MAKOTO!"

Et encore._ "Plus vite, j'ai dit!"_

"GRAND FRÊRE!"

_"PLUS VITE!"_

Et quand il sentit son pied toucher le sol… ce fut l'explosion qui embrassa tout son corps.

**KZZAAP!**

Si l'instant d'avant, le monde allait au ralenti, l'instant d'après, tout se passa très vite. Trop vite, même.

Un instant, le camion était sur le point de percuter les deux enfants, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous. Même certains adultes avaient les yeux écarquillés, impuissants devant la scène.

La seconde qui suivit, ils virent tous deux enfants voler vers le parc.

Ou plutôt, un enfant sautant vers une autre et l'entraînant si loin avec lui qu'ils atterrirent à l'endroit un peu plus loin de l'emplacement où se situaient les amis de Seiko. Les deux atterrirent sans ménagements, roulant un peu sur le sol avant de s'arrêter net, Makoto juste derrière Seiko, tous les deux grognant de douleur.

Ce n'est qu'après un bref instant que tous se rendirent compte de ce qu'il s'était passé… et la panique s'installa alors.

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé?!"

"Euh, je crois que personne a pu manquer ça!"

"Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance!"

"Regardez! Le garçon… il a des blessures pas possible à la jambe!"

Et effectivement, si Seiko avait plusieurs blessures un peu partout avec ses vêtements légèrement déchirés, elle allait bien physiquement. Mais Makoto, en revanche, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de couiner de douleur. En plus de blessure similaire de Seiko, il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait à chaque membre et recoin. Sa tête lui donnait une grande migraine, et il avait le dos en compote. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute sa jambe droite, avec laquelle il avait sauté. Elle était à présent toute rouge, même légèrement noire au niveau du mollet et de la cheville, et du sang en giclait même un peu.

Le pauvre ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire, geignant encore à cause de ses blessures._ "J-je l'ai fait… j'ai pu l'attraper… m-mais j'ai mal partout… surtout ma jambe… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

"Seiko-chan!" Les deux amis de la fille furent rapidement à leurs côtés, avant que l'autre fille nommée Ruruka ne leur lance un regard inquiet. "Vous allez bien – AAAAH!"

En voyant les blessures de Makoto, elle fut terrorisée et poussa un cri de terreur, et elle faillit tomber par terre si le garçon nommé "Yoi-chan" ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Cependant, lui aussi avait vu l'étendue des dégâts, et il ne fut pas de marbre face à cette image. "Wow… c-c'est…"

"H-hein?" La pauvre Seiko semblait perdue dans sa stupeur, avant que le cri de son amie ne la face revenir au monde réel. "Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au sol, et que deux bras assez forts la confortaient. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et cette réalisation lui fit regarder en arrière vers le garçon qui venait de lui sauver la vie, les yeux plein d'effroi et de culpabilité. "T-tu… t-tu es blessé… à –à cause de-"

Mais à sa grande surprise… elle vit le garçon lui sourire. "C-ça valait le coup…"

"Q-quoi?!"

Les deux autres partagèrent ce sentiment. Ce garçon venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de leur amies, son corps était en piteux état… mais il pouvait toujours sourire.

Et c'était un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"T-tu es saine et sauve… e-et on s'en est tous sorti." Il réussit à dire doucement et faiblement, mais sûrement. "C-c'est tout ce qui compte…"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Pendant un moment qui sembla être une éternité, le trio regarda le garçon lui sourire, totalement stupéfait par sa réponse.

A ce moment-là, quelques adultes s'approchèrent enfin pour les faire sortir de leur stupeur. "Laissez passer, les enfants! On va vous préparer en attendant que l'ambulance arrive."

Il se tourna alors vers le garçon pour le recouvrir de son manteau.

Le deuxième adulte se baissa vers Seiko et la sépara de lui. "Dis-moi ou tu as mal."

"U-un peu partout…" Seiko hésita. "M-mais… il doit plus avoir mal que moi…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de vous."

"GRAND FRÊRE!"

Seul le cri de Komaru les sortit de leur stupeur, se retournant alors pour voir deux filles se précipiter vers eux, la brune avec la petite mèche la première, les larmes aux yeux. Dès qu'elle arriva devant eux, elle s'écroula sur ses genoux, complètement en détresse. "Grand frère! T-tu es blessé! Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît!"

Natsumi était juste derrière, mais même si elle pleurait, c'était surtout la colère qui était sur son visage. "Espèce de malade mental! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, hein?! Tu veux jouer les héros suicidaires ou quoi, Makoto?!"

"J-je… je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi…"

"Hein?!"

"A-au début… je me demandais aussi pourquoi mes jambes se sont mis à bouger toutes seules…" Il parvint à expliquer ses raisons, tout en regardant son amie et sa sœur droit dans les yeux. "J-je sais que c'était risqué, mais… j-je ne pouvais tout simplement… pas voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi…"

Encore une fois, les autres furent stupéfaits par la réponse, mais ça n'empêcha pas Natsumi de répondre avec ferveur, pleura sans se retenir cette fois. "Ouais, et regarde où ça t'amène, putain! T'as failli mourir!"

"J-je suis désolé…" Le garçon commença à avoir le tournis. "J-je ne voulais pas… vous faire pleurer…"

"G-grand frère?!" Komaru fut la première à le remarquer, et cela ne fit que la faire plus paniquer. "Grand frère! Il faut pas que tu t'endormes!"

"I-il est en train de s'évanouir!" Seiko choisi son moment pour parler. "Il faut lui parler, il a besoin de mobiliser son subconscient!"

"T'inquiètes pas, petite, personne ne partira aujourd'hui." Le premier homme se tourna avant de montrer à Makoto sa main. "Hé, gamin, combien j'ai de doigts levés?"

Le garçon sembla peiné un peu, mais il réussit tout de même à répondre. "Euh… quatre? Je crois?"

"C'est bien. Accroche-toi, tu vas t'en sortir, petit."

Une autre adulte s'avança. "L'ambulance arrive. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes." Elle se tourna et s'agenouilla devant Komaru. "Il va s'en sortir, ma grande. Tout ira bien."

Les sanglots n'arrêtèrent pas pour Komaru, qui se jeta dans les bras de la femme, qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Le groupe de Seiko était dans le même état, s'entrelaçant entre eux pour se réconforter l'un envers l'autre, et même Natsumi était en larmes… mais c'était des larmes de soulagement, cette fois.

Il va sans dire qu'il y avait de bien meilleures façons de commencer le week-end.

* * *

…

"Zzzzz…"

…

…

…

"…hrrrm?"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Les yeux de Makoto s'ouvrirent doucement, mais sa vision ne commença à s'éclairer qu'après quelques secondes seulement. Ce n'est qu'après ce délai qu'il vit un plafond blanc. Il pouvait aussi remarquer que la lumière de la pièce ne venait pas du soleil.

Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant "Où… où suis-je?" Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de remarquer que son dos était contre quelque chose de confortable. Et en observant la pièce, il se rendit compte que l'ambiance que donnait la pièce semblait sobre, avec son blanc et bleu clair.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Et puis, il remarqua alors que sa jambe était emplâtrée et levée en haut. Aussi, il sentait que quelque chose était implanté dans son bras, et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un tube qui lui donnait du sang directement dans s aveine. Aussi, il y avait un moniteur pour indiquer son rythme cardiaque.

C'est là qu'il fit la connexion. _"Ah… je suis dans un hôpital… ah oui, c'est vrai, avec l'accident…"_ A cet instant, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. _"Attends, et les autres? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?!"_

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit alors entendre. "Ah. Tu es réveillé. C'est tant mieux."

Makoto se tourna de manière surprise pour voir ce qui semblait être un infirmier aux cheveux courts et gris clair avec une teinte de violet, vers la quarantaine, avec un uniforme typique d'un infirmier. Il avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

"O-oh…" Makoto fut un peu surpris avant de demander, "Oh, bonjour, monsieur. Qui êtes-vous?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi, jeune homme." Lhomme parla d'une façon professionnelle. "Je suis le docteur Nishizawa. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de ton cas après l'incident de tout à l'heure. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Ah, je vois… Oui, il y avait un camion qui allait foncer sur une fille de mon âge… enfin, je crois. J'ai entendu son amie l'appeler Seiko-chan." Il le regarda de manière inquiète. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien, monsieur?"

"Oui, tu peux être rassuré sur ce point-là. A part quelques légères blessures un peu partout, elle n'a rien de grave." Il se mît à froncer des sourcils. "Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi. Tu as de la chance, tes jours ne sont pas en danger, mais je pense que tu as pu comprendre qu'il te faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau bouger sur des deux jambes."

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. "O-oui, j'ai vu, monsieur…"

"Ta petite sœur m'a dit que tu t'es jeté sur la route pour la sauver. Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"O-oui… j'ai paniqué et… et je me suis lancé."

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Mon garçon, je vois que tu es assez grand pour être conscient de tes actes. Saches que j'ai une règle de base d'être totalement franc avec les patients dont je m'occupe." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je préfère donc de dire en total honnêteté que tu es extrêmement chanceux de t'en être sorti vivant."

Baissant la tête, Makoto sembla avoir le regard triste. "Je sais, mais… je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi…"

"La cause était noble, mais il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas mettre ta vie en danger de la sorte." Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. "Enfin, vous vous en êtes tous sorti dans l'histoire, donc j'imagine que je ne peux pas être trop te faire la morale sur ce point. Cependant, je peux te garantir famille va s'en charger pour moi."

Cette révélation choqua le garçon. "M-ma famille? Papa et maman son là?! Et Komaru aussi?!"

"Oui, ils ont tenu à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'assurer eux-mêmes que tu allais bien. Ils ont attendu le reste de l'après-midi pour te voir."

"T-tout l'après-midi?! Attendez, quelle heure est-il?!"

"Huum, laisses-moi voir… il est vingts heures pile. Sur ce, je vais leur dire que tu viens de te réveiller. Ne soit pas surpris s'ils sont sous le choc, c'est normal dans ce genre de situation."

Ce qu'il fit, quittant la pièce, laissant Makoto seul dans ses pensées. Quand il regarda la fenêtre, il constata qu'effectivement, la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Le ciel était déjà sombre, et on pouvait déjà voir la lune se lever.

_"Je suis chanceux de m'en être sorti vivant, c'est ça qu'il a dit?"_ Makoto pensa, le regard pensif. _"C'est vrai… le camion était très rapide… je pensais que je n'allais pas l'atteindre. Je suis bien content que tout le monde soit sain et sauf."_

Et puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _"Attends… je me souviens… j'ai eu cette sensation bizarre dans mon corps, juste avant de sauter… surtout ma jambe. J'avais l'impression d'accumuler… de l'énergie? Elle a répondu quand j'ai voulu aller plus vite… et ensuite, je me suis senti me projeter vers elle. Tout était si lent à ce moment-là. Comme si… comme si je voulais saisir le bon moment pour l'attraper. Et ensuite, cette douleur… même maintenant, je la sens encore dans ma jambe…"_ Il mit la paume de sa main sur son menton, contemplant sa jambe emplâtrée. _"Mais… comment j'ai fait ça? Je suis content d'avoir pu la sauver, mais… comment j'ai pu faire ça? Si je n'avais pas eu ce… boost, est-ce que ça veut dire que-"_

"GRAND FRERE!"

La voix de sa petite sœur le fit sortir de ses pensées, le faisant regarder vers elle avec un peu de stupeur. "H-hé Komaru-"

Elle ne le laissa même pas parler, se jetant sur sa taille et l'entrainant de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant à flots. "Tu m'as fait si peur! J'ai cru que… j-j'ai cru que tu…"

"Hé, hé, Komaru…" Makoto l'enlaça comme il le pouvait, tout en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer les tubes sur son bras. Il lui donna ensuite son sourire rassurant. "Le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais… fais juste attention à ma jambe, d'accord?"

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, hochant de la tête après un petit moment, l'évitant du regard. Son frère se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. _"Probablement parce qu'elle est encore sous le choc… je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir après ce qu'il s'est passé."_

"Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, Komaru."

Makoto se tourna vers la porte ouverte pour constater que ses parents étaient déjà dans la pièce, Kotoya tenant la porte et affichant un regard triste vers ses enfants.

Mariko fut celle qui entra ensuite, allant directement vers son fils, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Oh, mon petit chéri, tu vas bien…" Un fois assise sur une chaise juste au niveau de sa tête, elle l'enlaça et lui fit un doux bisou sur le front, lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux. "J'ai eu si peur quand l'hôpital nous a appelé… tu n'imagines pas à quel point je priais pour que tu ailles bien…"

Makoto laissa ses proches l'enlacer, car il savait qu'ils étaient en train de passer un moment difficile. Apprendre que son fils a eu un accident est un choc que personne ne devrait avoir à surmonter, donc les voir aussi rassurés de le constater vivant était normal.

Ca ne voulait pas dire que Makoto aimait les voir pleurer.

Le père s'avança enfin vers son fils, s'asseyant sur la chaise juste à côté de son épouse. Sa voix fut "On nous a tout raconté. On a dit que quelqu'un de ton âge était sur la route quand le camion est arrivé… et tu aurais sauté à ton tour pour la sauver. Est-ce que c'est vrai?"

D'un coup, Makoto devint nerveux. Ses parents savaient. Sa sœur l'a vu faire. Il savait qu'il avait sauvé une vie, mais… il avait bien vu la douleur et la peur dans les yeux de ses proches. Et ces sentiments l'affectèrent beaucoup, lui faisant mal au cœur. _"C'est comme si… comme si c'était ma faute s'ils sont aussi tristes…"_

"Makoto."

Il se tourna vers sa mère, qui tentait de lui sourire malgré les larmes aux yeux. "Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi, mon petit chéri. C'est juste… après ce qui vient de se passer… c'est complètement…"

"Inimaginable. On a du mal à croire que tout ça soit arrivé, même après que Komaru nous ait expliqué sa version de l'histoire." Le père finit pour elle, semblant plus calme qu'elle. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… que tout ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui puisse arriver ici et nous affecter."

Makoto regarda autour de lui. Mariko calmait ses émotions, lentement, mais sûrement, et Kotoya le regardait d'une manière douce et attentionnée. Komaru, elle, s'était blottie contre sa taille, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il pouvait entendre qu'elle pleurait encore.

Assamblant son courage, Makoto reprit la parole nerveusement. "C'est juste que… j-je pensais faire la bonne chose. J-je ne voulais pas la voir mourir…"

"Mais moi, je ne voulais pas non plus."

"Hein?" La voix de Komaru le fit regarder vers elle, un peu surpris. Pas juste parce que c'était soudain, mais aussi par le ton. Elle semblait triste, mais aussi… en colère. "Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire?"

"Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir non plus!"

Cette fois, elle ne le dit pas simplement. Elle cria.

Et lorsqu'elle redressa sa tête… Makoto se sentit encore plus coupable.

Il n'y avait pas que des larmes de tristesse sur ses joues… il y avait de la colère et de la frustration.

"Tu crois que j'ai aimé te voir sauter sur la route?! Hein?!" Elle cria de toutes ses forces. "Tu crois que j'ai aimé voir mon grand frère risquer sa vie comme ça?! Même si c'était pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre?! Surtout que… surtout que tu avais promis!"

Là, le choc fut parfaitement visible sur son visage… ainsi que les larmes horrifiées. _"C-c'est vrai… j-je n'y ai même pas pensé…"_

"Tu as dit que tu resterais à l'écart du danger! Papa et maman te l'ont fait promettre!" Komaru continua à pleurer, sa colère se dissipant petit à petit, mais prenant bien son temps de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. "Je comprends que tu veuilles aider les autres, mais… pourquoi tu ne penses pas à ta propre vie?! C'est injuste pour toi, et pour nous aussi!"

"J-je… je…" Makoto tentait de parler, mais un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. A cause des larmes qui coulaient librement ou à cause du sentiment de douleur et de culpabilité qui grandissait en lui, ça n'avait pas de grande importance à l'heure actuelle. Il pleurait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. "J-je suis-"

"Chuuuuut, chut, les enfants."

Mariko fut rapide à mettre ses enfants dans ses bras pour tenter de les calmer. Sa voix était douce, mais on pouvait entendre qu'elle pleurait un peu aussi. Kotoya les rejoignit sans tarder, tentant de calmer sa famille. "Quand on vous a fait promettre de rester en dehors du danger, on voulait dire de rester éloignés des personnes malintentionnées qui rôdent. Après tout, il y en a partout, même… même ici. Mais… c'est vrai que je ne pensais pas non plus que tu risquerais ta vie comme ça."

Cette fois, Makoto put retrouver sa voie, et elle put se faire entendre, malgré ses sanglots et sa voix masquée en serrant les membres de sa famille fort contre lui. "J-je suis désolé… papa, maman, Komaru… j-je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer…"

"Je sais, mon trésor. Je sais." Mariko le rassura en caressant ses cheveux. "Tu ne ferais pas ça en temps normal. Et pour être honnête… je ne saurais être plus fière de toi que je ne le suis maintenant. Pour ce que tu as fait pour cette fille. Je suis juste… tellement rassurée que tu n'aies simplement que la jambe cassée."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Un moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce, avec simplement le bruit du moniteur de Makoto et les sanglots calmant de la famille. Aucune personne n'osait briser le silence, peut-être de peur que… que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Ou pire, un cauchemar.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la sensation soit trop forte pour Makoto. "Je… je suis désolé, tout le monde…"

"Makoto…" Le garçon se tourna vers son père, qui le regarda de manière franche, mais tendre. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais… si tu le souhaites vraiment… tu peux nous promettre autre chose?"

Le garçon n'hésita pas à hocher franchement de la tête. A ce stade, il promettrait n'importe quoi à sa famille. _"Je leur dois au moins ça."_

"Nous t'avions demandé de rester à l'écart du danger… mais est-ce que tu as regretté de l'avoir sauvé?"

La question surprit beaucoup les deux enfants, surtout Komaru, qui regarda son frère avec attente. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il fit non de la tête, l'air perdu.

Chose qui fit froncer sa sœur des sourcils. "Grand frère…"

"Komaru, laisse nous faire." Mariko prit la parole cette fois, regardant son fils avec douceur. "Dans ce cas, je souhaite que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais… mais… si tu dois vraiment aider tes amis, où ta famille, que tu n'as pas le choix… s'il te plaît…"

"Reviens vers nous. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour nous?"

Pour Makoto, le message était tout à fait clair. Et cette fois, il n'hésita pas et enlaça à nouveau sa famille. "Oui! Oui, c'est promis! Je vous jure que je reviendrai à chaque fois!"

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, alors que la famille profita de leur temps de paix et de tranquillité être eux.

Une paix et tranquillité… dont on ne savait combien de temps elle allait prospérer.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT**_

* * *

_**EH OUAIS! UN CHAPITRE EN DEUX PARTIES! ENCORE UN!**_

_**Ouais, ça va devenir une habitude, je crois. Mais bon, je pense que vu le résultat, et vu que vous avez semblez apprécié la dernière fois (même si j'ai encore pas de reviews sur la version française), je recommence!**_

_**Et encore, ce n'est que l'un des concepts que j'ai pour cette histoire! Donc… préparez-vous pour d'autres surprises, que ce soit pour l'histoire comme pour les concepts! (Remarque, je dis ça mais vous vous en doutiez déjà, étant donné le titre…)**_

_**Enfin bref… quelles sont vos pensées sur ce chapitre? Bon? Mauvais? Les reviews sont là pour ça! On se revoit le mois prochain pour les explications! Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rends la souris.**_


	6. Qui en Cache d'Autres

_**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous bien.**_

_**Pas d'introduction foireuse comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire cette fois. J'en ai tout simplement pas envie cette fois.**_

_**J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire ce chapitre. Mais je vais pas vous embêter avec ça maintenant. C'est pourquoi, nous allons passer à l'essentiel! On parlera après. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 (PARTIE 2): …QUI EN CACHE D'AUTRES**_

* * *

_Hôpital de Kawaguchi_

_21/10/2000, 14:00_

* * *

"Fiou… qu'est-ce que c'est long…"

Oui, le temps ne passait pas assez rapidement pour notre pauvre Makoto. Après tout, n'importe qui coincé dans un lit d'hôpital avec une jambe emplâtrée ne serait pas enjoué de leur situation. Même la télévision ne pouvait pas le sauver de ce sentiment agonisant qu'était l'ennui.

_"Mais bon… j'imagine que je ne peux blâmer que moi-même pour ce qui m'arrive…"_ Il soupira d'un air triste. La conversation d'hier était encore encrée dans sa mémoire.

Et surtout la promesse qu'il avait faite.

_"Si tu dois vraiment aider tes amis, où ta famille, que tu n'as pas le choix… s'il te plaît, reviens vers nous."_

Il va sans dire que cette promesse lui a laissé un impact émotionnel dans son cœur. Il avait sauvé quelqu'un, oui, mais il a fallu qu'il risque sa propre vie pour y parvenir. _"Et en plus, j'ai fait pleurer ma famille… et Natsumi aussi… il faut que j'arrive à réparer ça."_

"Ah, Naegi?"

Makoto sortit de ses pensées pour voir une infirmière à la porte de sa chambre. Elle semblait… nerveuse? "Euh, oui? Qu'y a-t-il madame?"

"Rien, c'est… tu as simplement de la visite. Je voulais te le signaler."

"Oh… eh bien, d'accord, merci. Qui-est-ce?"

"Oh, il arrive tout de suite!" Elle s'exclama avant de se tourner vers le couloir… et de s'incliner. "I-il est là. Je vous le laisse, monsieur Kuzuryu."

Makoto écarquilla es yeux avec stupeur. "M-monsieur Kuzuryu?!"

"Merci, mademoiselle. Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, je compte sur vous pour bien vous comporter."

Et effectivement, dès que l'infirmière s'écarta, les représentants de la famille des yakuzas entrèrent dans la pièce… et les remords revinrent avec foudroyance.

Pas parce que Fuyuhiko avait l'air de le fusiller du regard, ni parce que Peko semblait être perturbée parce que tout ce qui venait de se passer, ni même parce que le vieil homme semblait observer ses réactions. Au moins, il avait une idée de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Natsumi. Une ombre s'était étendue sur ses yeux, et son absence d'expression sur ses lèvres n'aidait pas non plus.

Le grand-père parla alors. "On m'a dit ce qu'il vous est arrivé, à Natsumi et toi. J'avoue que tu nous a tous bien inquiété avec cette histoire, jeune homme. Je pense qu'on t'a déjà dit que tes actions étaient trop téméraires pour ton bien."

Le ton n'était pas agressif, mais il se voulait autoritaire. Makoto baissa le regard, clairement honteux de ce qu'on lui disait. "J-je suis désolé, monsieur…"

Un bref moment de silence s'installa alors dans la pièce… moment qui prit fin quand Natsumi s'approcha du lit, avec la même expression… mais il remarqua que ses mains étaient serrées.

Makoto pris un peu peur à ce moment. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Mais comment pouvoir la blâmer? Elle l'a vu sauter sur la route devant un camion fou pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Dans son esprit, sa réaction était justifiée.

Il n'avait qu'un bref instant pour se préparer quand il la vit se jeter sur lui. Elle allait sûrement lui crier dessus en l'insultant d'abruti, où le frapper sur la joue, où même le serrer très fort – hein?

Makoto n'était pas prêt à cela. Fuyuhiko et Peko non plus, à en juger par leur cri de surprise.

Car en effet, Natsumi Kuzuryu, la tête brûlée de la fameuse famille des yakuzas, celle qui était certainement la plus combattive de leur petit groupe, était à l'instant en train d'enlacer Makoto de toutes ses forces, les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux.

Et à la place de la voix forte et fière qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser, à l'instant, elle était faible et implorante. "P-plus jamais. N-ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça, espèce d'idiot."

Le pauvre ne prit que quelques secondes avant que les larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux, retournant le geste avec autant de force. "C-c'est promis, Natsumi. Je suis désolé."

Les deux amis passèrent le temps à s'enlacer, complètement inconscients du reste du monde. Les deux autres enfants les regardèrent d'un air surpris, mais Fuyuhiko semblait froncer des sourcils en voyant cette scène. Seul Peko remarqua le grand-père quitter la pièce en fermant calmement la porte derrière lui.

Après un instant, Makoto remarqua que Natsumi ne bougea plus de sa position. "Natsumi?"

En la regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux… et il pouvait entendre sa respiration douce et lente.

"E-elle… elle s'est assoupie…" Il remarqua avec une voix douce. Mais bizarrement, son étreinte était toujours présente.

"Ça t'étonne? Elle pouvait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit." Fuyuhiko s'approcha de l'autre côté, les sourcils froncés. "Elle voulait te voir tout de suite, mais grand-père a préféré attendre que ça aille mieux."

"C-c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça…" Peko murmura, tout en s'avançant vers Natsumi, la regardant de façon étonnée. "Elle a l'air si…. fière d'habitude."

En entendant ça, Makoto s'attrista, les yeux rivés vers sa jambe. Mais ce fut avant qu'il sentit une main prendre le col de son uniforme de patient et le faire face au grand frère de Natsumi… qui se mit à le regarder de façon intense.

"Maintenant, tu m'écoutes bien, parce que je vais pas me répéter, espèce d'enfoiré." Son ton, bien que calme, ne cacha en aucun cas la fureur qu'il voulait transmettre. "T'es peut-être son meilleur pote, mais je te garantis que personne retrouvera jamais ton corps la prochaine fois que tu fais pleurer ma sœur. C'est compris?!"

Le pauvre fut un peu surpris par le ton, mais il se disait que c'était ce qu'il méritait puisque c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. "O-oui… c'est promis. Ça n'arrivera plus."

"Y'a intérêt."

"J-jeune maître, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se calmer…" Peko conseilla de façon hésitante. "O-on ne veut pas déranger les autres patients…"

"C'est de sa faute pour se foutre dans une situation pareille, Peko."

"O-oui, j'ai été - attendez, jeune maître?"

Les deux le regardèrent de manière stupéfaite et un peu apeurés, et Makoto sentit qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. "J-je suis désolé, c'est juste que… je croyais que Peko était… adoptée par ta famille, Fuyu-chan. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu surpris…"

"O-oh non…" Peko se mit la main sur la bouche, semblant la plus apeurée des deux. "C-c'est sorti tout seul…" Elle se tourna vers Fuyuhiko. "J-je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…"

L'autre garçon contempla le vide pendant un cours instant, avant de laisser un soupir exaspéré sortir de sa bouche et de fixer Makoto d'un regard sérieux. "Bon, écoute-moi bien. Puisque t'as déjà posé la question à Natsumi, je pense que tu peux savoir la vérité. Mais ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce reste dans cette pièce. T'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit, pigé?"

"P-personne?" Makoto sembla bien plus confus qu'avant. "Même pas à Komaru? C'est aussi son amie-"

"Non! Ma sœur fait ce qu'elle veut, mais toi, tu la fermes, d'accord?! T'étais pas censé savoir de base, alors pas question d'impliquer plus de personnes dans ce foutoir!"

"E-est-ce vraiment prudent?" Peko le regarda de façon inquiète. "Je veux dire… on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer…"

"Obligé, maintenant. Le connaissant, il va pas nous laisser tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout." Il se retourna vers lui avec la même expression. "Alors? On est d'accord?"

Makoto se mit à penser un petit peu. _"Ça a l'air important… peut-être que c'est lié à Natsumi…"_ Il tourna le regard vers Natsumi qui dormait encore.

_"C'est vrai que sa famille m'intéresse… Je me suis toujours demandé quelles relations ils entretiennent ensemble. C'est une occasion de tous mieux les connaître, et peut-être que je pourrais mieux les aider si je sais ce qu'il se passe… bon. C'est décidé!"_ Il lança un regard déterminé vers les deux enfants yakuzas. "D'accord. Je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est promis."

L'autre garçon le fixa un petit moment avant de soupirer légèrement. "Bon. Tant mieux." Il pointa alors Peko du doigt. "Tu te souviens de ce que Natsumi t'as dit au sujet de Peko?"

Il se mit à la fixer de manière curieuse, ce qui la fit regarder le sol de manière peureuse. "O-oui… elle m'a dit que tu étais leur sœur adoptive. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas vraiment ça?"

"N-non, pas vraiment… en fait, je…"

"Elle est censée être notre futur garde du corps."

Makoto écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Q-quoi?! C'est vrai?!"

"C'était l'idée de mes vieux à la base." Fuyuhiko ferma les yeux, l'expression frustrée. "Ils disent sans arrêt que l'un de nous deux sera le prochain dirigeant du clan, et du coup, ils craignent que d'autres yakuzas s'en prennent à nous. Du coup, ils ont voulu formée quelqu'un pour nous protéger dans le futur."

"J-je vois…" Makoto plaça sa main sous son menton. "Maintenant que j'y pense, mes parents m'ont dit que le milieu des yakuzas était dangereux…" Il se mit à fixer Peko. "C'est pour ça que tu as ton shinai la plupart du temps?"

"O-oui, c'est exact." La concernée redressa le regard, l'air nerveux. "Comme tu le sais, j'ai été recueillie par la famille du jeune maître-"

"Hé, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça! C'est dégradant!" Fuyuhiko lui dis d'un ton exaspéré, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. "Je te jure, c'est insupportable…"

"Tes vieux?" Makoto le regarda d'un air confus. "Tu veux dire… tes parents?"

"Ouais, c'est ça. Mais grand-père apprécie pas trop. Il dit qu'il comprend la pensée et la stratégie derrière, mais que ça sert à rien de la stresser comme ça."

Le garçon lança un regard souciant vers la fille. "C'est pour ça que monsieur Kuzuryu t'a demandé de ne pas emmener ton shinai ce jour-là?"

Peko sembla un peu plus détendue à force de parler. "Oui… il pense que ce rôle m'isole des autres et de moi-même… mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaie de dire…"

"En attendant, Natsumi aime pas ça du tout." Fuyuhiko reprit la parole. "Elle a horreur du fait qu'on nous surveille par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça qu'elle et Peko ne sont pas souvent ensemble."

"J-je ne fais que ce qu'on me demande…"

"On sait, mais ça change pas le fait que Natsumi n'aime pas être prise pour un bébé sans défense!"

Dans la conversation, Makoto se mit à contempler le plafond, absorbant les informations qui venaient de lui être données. _"C'était donc ça… j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle Natsumi soit frustrée avec Peko… ça doit être plus profond. Mais bon, maintenant que je sais, je peux faire quelque chose. Je lui demanderai plus tard. En attendant…"_

"Ecoutez, je crois que je comprends un peu ce qu'il se passe… mais je pense que Natsumi n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'attention."

Fuyuhiko et Peko se retournèrent vers lui avec un air ahuri, surtout le premier. "Hein?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi?!"

"Je veux dire, je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin d'être protégés. Mais Natsumi a sûrement envie d'être traitée normalement malgré son affiliation aux yakuzas." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsumi tout en la regardant dormir. "C'est ce que j'ai constaté après plusieurs mois avec elle. Et même quand on est juste ensemble, elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille."

Explication qui les surprit beaucoup. "…t'es sérieux, là?"

"J'avoue être surprise d'entendre un tel propos venant d'elle." Peko ajouta, l'air perplexe. "On l'entend souvent se vanter d'être la prochaine héritière du clan quand elle sera adulte, alors que c'est la plus jeune…"

"Moi, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'elle veut faire quelque chose du clan. Les quelquefois où elle en parle, elle disait qu'elle voulait qu'on soit tous ensemble pour… pour faire de cette ville un endroit meilleur. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment expliqué en quoi…" Il se retourna vers les deux enfants yakuzas avec un air curieux. "Vous avez une idée de ce qu'elle veut dire?"

"Non, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse penser de la sorte…"

"Tu m'étonnes. A chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler d'un truc par rapport au clan, elle essaie de changer le sujet. Enfin, c'est quand elle clame pas haut et fort qu'elle prendra les rênes dans le futur. Et je te parle même pas de Peko, elle évite de lui parler dès qu'elle le peut, c'est te dire…"

"Je… je vois…" Makoto se mit à regarder son amie avec tristesse. _"Natsumi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à mieux t'entendre avec ta famille?"_

"N'empêche, c'est super chelou, ce que tu nous racontes." Fuyuhiko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. "Je connais bien Natsumi, elle est pas du genre à être modeste niveau famille. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans sa tête? Elle se fait bolosser à l'école ou quoi?"

"N-non, tout va bien… enfin, maintenant, elle est plus respectueuse avec les autres…" Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'il caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds. "C'est vrai qu'elle peut être un peu tête brûlée, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais, c'est mon amie."

"…t'es franchement bizarre, tu le sais, ça?"

"Peut-être. Mais je crois juste que tout le monde peut être quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense que vous aussi, Fuyu-chan, Peko-chan."

"…me dis pas que tu vas utiliser ce surnom débile."

"Quoi? C'est mignon, je trouve."

"Justement! J'suis un yakuza! Je veux pas être mignon, ça détruit mon image! Tu veux vraiment que je te tue ou quoi, espèce de trou d'balle?!"

"Je veux dire, il n'a pas complètement tort…"

"T'as dit quoi là, Peko?!"

"R-rien du tout! Des bêtises! A-aucune importance!"

"Grand frère? Oh, Natsumi et les autres sont déjà là…"

Les yeux se rivèrent tous vers la porte, pour constater qu'elle était ouverte, et que quelqu'un s'y dressait nerveusement. Quelqu'un que Makoto reconnu immédiatement. "Ah, Komaru!"

"Hmmm… hein?" C'est à ce moment-là que Natsumi ré-ouvrit ses yeux lentement, tout en grognant. "Vous en faîtes du bruit… qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"P-pardon, Natsumi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là avec ta famille…" La petite sœur s'excusa tout en s'avançant, laissant la porte ouverte. "Mais j'ai dit à grand frère que je viendrais aujourd'hui aussi. J'ai entendu du bruit, alors-"

"Ouais, ça, c'est peu de le dire. Je les entendais tout du long, mais j'étais trop crevée pour me réveiller jusqu'à ce que tu débarques." La blonde regarda les trois autres avec un air légèrement contrarié. "J'vous jure, la discrétion, vous connaissez vraiment pas. Je parie que tout l'hôpital vous entendait."

"Oui, je pense aussi."

"Ben, je sais pas pour le reste de l'hôpital, mais nous, on vous a bien entendu."

"R-Ruruka-san! Izayoi-san!"

Et effectivement, suivant Komaru, se tenaient trois autres personnes qui s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, deux personnes. La troisième ne fit que rester devant l'entrée, semblant nerveuse, les yeux au sol. Makoto les reconnu immédiatement. "Hé! Vous êtes ceux du parc!"

Natsumi s'en rendit compte également. "Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Vous êtes pas censés vous reposer après ça?" Elle posa son regard sur la fille au masque. "Surtout toi, là. Seiko, c'est bien ça? Je me souviens que t'étais blessée aussi, pas autant que Makoto, mais quand même."

La pauvre refusait de croiser son regard, visiblement par crainte. "E-euh, eh bien, je-"

"Les blessures de Seiko étaient mineures, alors les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait se déplacer, juste lentement." Le garçon au gilet rouge répondit de façon neutre, tout en regardant Makoto. "Et nous avons demandé à le voir, alors sa sœur nous a guidés ici."

A cette réponse, Makoto regarda sa petite sœur d'un air surpris. "C-c'est vrai?"

"Oui… quand on est arrivé, j'ai voulu te voir tout de suite. Mais je les ai croisés juste avant d'arriver, et ils ont voulu venir aussi. Et comme ils étaient là quand… quand c'est arrivé…"

"On voulait te voir en personne! On a pas eu le temps de se présenter avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé!" La fille en rose s'avança avec sourire. "Moi, c'est Andoh Ruruka! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ruruka!"

"Izayoi Sohnosuke." Le garçon en rouge se présenta brièvement et simplement. "Enchanté."

"Moi aussi!" Makoto sourit alors, heureux de voir que d'autres personnes semblaient amicales à son égard. "Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais moi, c'est Naegi Makoto! J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre!"

"Oh, moi, je sais qu'on s'entend déjà bien!" Ruruka sourit à son tour avant de se retourner vers son amie. "Eh ben, Seiko, n'aie pas peur! Il va pas te manger!"

La fille hésita un petit moment avant de s'avancer à son tour dans la pièce, devant le lit de Makoto. Quand elle levait la tête, elle avait un regard triste. "Je… je m'appelle Kimura Seiko… et je… je suis désolée…"

Cette introduction ne satisfit pas Makoto qui l'interrompit tout de suite. "Hé, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"M-mais bien sûr que si! Regarde ta jambe!" Elle pointa du doigt le membre plâtré et suspendu. "Tu t'es blessé par ma faute! Si je ne m'étais pas précipitée comme ça-"

"Ce qui est fait est fait. L'important, c'est qu'on s'en soit tous sorti." Le garçon lui sourit de manière sincère. "Alors ne t'excuse pas, d'accord? Je ne te porte pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, donc ne t'en veux pas pour ça."

Cette réponse fit rougir la pauvre fille masquée, qui regarda ailleurs. "D-d'accord… j'essaierai."

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien!" Ruruka alla vers son amie avec le sourire. "Quand je te dis qu'il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi!"

"P-pour être honnête, tu nous a fait peur aussi…" Komaru haussa légèrement la voix, regardant Seiko de façon nerveuse. "Je veux dire… quand tu es allé sur la route… c'était-"

"C'était aussi zinzin que dangereux. Mais bon, mon crétin de pote l'a fait aussi, donc je vais pas continuer là-dessus." Elle lança un regard à Makoto avant que son expression ne se tourne vers la colère. "Moi, ce qui me fout en rage, c'est pourquoi t'as fait ça. Nom de Dieu, je crois que je viens de rencontrer la pire espèce de trou du cul avec ces cons!"

"Ah mais carrément!" Là, Ruruka se tourna vers Natsumi avec la même expression sur son visage. "C'est à cause de ces imbéciles que tout ça est arrivé! J'espère qu'ils seront punis comme ils le méritent!""

"I-ils étaient vraiment méchants à jeter ton livre comme ça…" Komaru fronça des sourcils tristement. "Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?"

"C'était pour se moquer de Seiko." Sohnosuke pris la parole, qui cacha une once de colère. "Vous l'avez peut-être déjà deviné, mais elle souffre d'une condition médicale particulière."

"O-oui… dans mon cahier, il y a les symptômes de ma maladie ainsi que les instructions à suivre et les médicaments qu'il faut prendre." Seiko reprit la parole, semblant triste que le souvenir d'hier traversa son esprit. "Mais ils ont voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, et quand je n'ai pas su leur répondre, ils me l'ont pris de force et… v-vous connaissez la suite…"

"Faudra se renseigner sur qui ils sont, alors." Fuyuhiko parla pour la première fois depuis que les nouveaux venus soient arrivés. "S'ils habitent dans le coin, mon grand-père saura les retrouver et leur dire deux mots à leurs familles."

Remarque qui fit lever un sourcil à Sohnosuke. "Ton grand-père? C'est quelqu'un d'important à ce point?"

"Ouais, d'ailleurs, je voulais demander, pourquoi vous êtes là, tous les deux?" Ruruka posa la question. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi la blonde et Koma-chan – je peux t'appeler Koma-chan, ça te dérange pas, hein?"

"Euh, non, pas du tout, fais comme tu veux…"

"Parfait!" Elle sourit à Komaru avant de se retourner vers Fuyuhiko et Peko. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi elles sont ici parce qu'elles étaient présentes quand c'est arrivé, mais vous êtes qui, en fait? Des membres de la famille?"

"Oui, nous nous assurions que Makoto-san aille bien après ce qu'il s'est passé. Natsumi s'était inquiétée après tout cela également, et nous ne voulions pas la laisser toute seule pour surmonter cet instant fort." Peko parla la première. "Je suis Pekoyama Peko. Enchantée."

"Bon, puisqu'il le faut…" Fuyuhiko soupira avant de se présenter, les regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air sérieux. "Mon nom, c'est Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, et la blonde, c'est ma sœur Natsumi."

Sohnosuke fut le premier à réagir, l'expression surpris. "Kuzuryu? Comme-"

"Ouais, comme le clan. On est les enfants du clan."

Seiko aussi sembla surprise par cette révélation. "V-vraiment?! J-j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient possession de tous les immeubles dans le quartier et aux alentours…"

"C'est plus qu'ils assurent le bon déroulement des activités dans une bonne partie de la ville." Peko expliqua normalement. "Je ne peux pas tout vous dire parce que je ne connais pas les détails, mais le clan Kuzuryu fait tout pour maintenir l'ordre dans les parties de la ville dans laquelle il se trouve une base…"

Seul Ruruka n'eut pas l'air impressionné. "Bah, c'est pas comme si on était venu pour eux de base! On est là pour Mako-chan!"

"M-Mako-chan?"

"Ouaip! T'as sauvé Seiko-chan, donc ça veut dire qu'on peut te faire confiance!" Elle s'avança vers lui avec un macaron rose dans la main. "Tiens, c'est pour toi!"

"Oh, merci!" Il prit le macaron pour le goûter. Très peu de temps après l'avoir mis dans la bouche et le mâcher, il poussa un cri sourd la bouche fermée, des étoiles dans les yeux. Et il fit part de ce qu'il a ressenti après l'avoir avalé. "C'est trop bon! On dirait une fraise dans laquelle on a placé des petites bombes en sucres!"

"Héhé, contente que ça te plaise!" Ruruka montra sa fierté. "C'est moi qui l'a fait, après tout!"

Là, Makoto la regarda avec surprise. "Woah…. C'est vrai?"

"En effet. Son père est pâtissier, donc elle a appris à faire des sucreries elle-même. Et elles sont tout simplement délicieuses." Sohnosuke dit sur un ton neutre, mais le coin de lèvre droit se leva un peu. "Content de voir que tu as de bon goûts."

"Héhéhé…"

"Ca à l'air bon, effectivement…" Seiko baissa la tête, d'un ton assez attristé. "Dommage que je ne puisse pas y goûter, à cause de ma maladie…"

"Oui, c'est dommage… mais c'est pas grave!" Ruruka regarda Seiko avec un regard rassurant. "On est amies depuis deux ans, on va pas arrêter juste à cause d'une maladie stupide!"

"Ruruka-san…"

"Et puis, ça change pas le fait que t'es génial! T'as sauvé la vie 'un chat une fois, donc ça fait de toi un héros!" Elle se tourna vers Makoto avec le même sourire. "Et toi aussi, puisque t'as sauvé Seiko-chan! Merci beaucoup!"

"Oui, merci."

"C-c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié… m-merci infiniment…"

Le garçon se mit à rougir avec toute l'attention qu'il venait de recevoir. "Oh, de rien, de rien…"

Il était tellement gêné dans cette histoire qu'il ne remarquait pas le regard méfiant que lui portait Fuyuhiko, sûrement à cause de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant que le nouveau trio ne débarque.

Et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que Natsumi s'était mise à lui lancer un regard… particulier.

Même Komaru semblait légèrement frustrée par la situation. "Grand frère, je sais que tu as sauvé quelqu'un, mais… tu sais que je n'aime pas le fait que tu as risqué ta vie pour ça. Regarde un peu ta jambe."

"C'est ce que j'allais dire." Fuyuhiko la rejoignit aussitôt sur le même ton. "Sérieux, si c'est pour finir avec une jambe cassée à chaque fois, à ce stade, faudra penser à te mettre une nounou pour te surveiller…"

"Hé! Je sais que j'ai pris des risques, mais c'était un accident!" Makoto se défendit, faisant la moue et croisant les bras, voulant se rassurer fièrement. "J'ai sept ans, je vous ferai dire! Je sais quand même me tenir quand il le faut!"

Là, un petit silence se fit place, et Makoto remarqua que bien que tout le monde le fixait du regard, c'était le trio d'amis qui étaient le plus surpris. "…quoi?"

"C… c'est vrai?" Seiko balbutia. "Tu-tu n'as que sept ans?!"

"T'as deux ans de moins que nous?!" Ruruka fut plus vocale dans sa surprise. "Et t'es déjà capable de sauter aussi loin avec quelqu'un dans les bras! T'es encore plus génial que ce que je pensais!"

"J'avoue que je suis surpris d'entendre ça." Sohnosuke se joignit à la conversation, avec cette fois une expression adéquate sur son visage. "Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire ça avant, alors te voir faire ce que tu as fait… et maintenant ça. Comment est-ce que tu as fait?"

Là, Natsumi fut rapide à se joindre à la conversation. "Ouais, comment t'as fait ça?! Que je sache, aucun de nous peut faire ce que t'as fait, et t'es même pas si fort de base!"

Tout le monde le regarda, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Makoto se mit à regarder son bassin, en train de chercher une réponse. "Ben… pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop… quand j'étais au niveau de Kimura-san, j'ai senti une… une grand énergie partir dans tout mon corps, surtout dans ma jambe… je crois que c'est au moment où j'ai voulu aller plus vite que j'ai sauté…"

Komaru semblait perdu dans son explication. "Donc… tu l'as fait… parce que tu le voulais très fort?"

"C'est très intriguant. Il faudra se renseigner." Peko conclut, l'air pensif. "Cette histoire d'incident de camion est déjà très suspecte…"

Ce détail sauta aux oreilles du garçon, qui la regarda de manière curieuse. "Suspecte? Accident? Comment ça?"

"T'as pas entendu? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tétais dans les vapes quand c'est arrivé, j'suis bête…" Natsumi pris la parole. "Apparemment, le camion fou qui a failli vous… ben, il a explosé plus loin."

Là, le choc fut évident sur son visage.

"Quoi?"

* * *

Et à la réception, l'ambiance était la même.

"Vraiment? Le camion fou a… explosé?"

"D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, oui, madame Naegi." Le grand-père de Natsumi expliqua au groupe d'adultes avec lui. "Le véhicule aurait foncé droit dans un chantier, et il aurait percuté un bâtiment en construction. J'ignore les détails, mais il aurait explosé peu de temps après l'impact, selon mes ressources. Quant au conducteur… il n'aurait pas pu évacuer son véhicule à temps."

Mariko laissa un soupir de choc quand elle entendit cette information. "Oh, mon Dieu…"

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avoue avoir bien du mal à ressentir la moindre empathie pour cette personne." Une vielle femme à l'uniforme de directrice donna son point de vue avec un ton strict. "Même s'il est mort maintenant… nous savons tous comment les choses auraient pu finir."

Kotoya la regarda avec un air compréhensif. "Je vous avoue que… moi et ma femme ne savons pas trop quoi penser…"

"Moi, je suis juste content que tout le monde s'en soit sorti… enfin, à part pour le responsable…" Un homme avec un attirail de pâtissier parla à son tour, avec un petit sourire nerveux, se grattant les cheveux. "J'ai juste l'air antipathique, là, pas vrai? Pardon, c'est juste…"

"Non, non, ça n'est rien…" Mariko fut celle qui le rassura, même sous le choc. "Je pense que… qu'on a tous le droit à une petite pause après tout ça…"

"Faites donc cela. De mon côté, je compte ouvrir une enquête sur cet incident." Le grand-père annonça. "J'ai bien l'intention de trouver pourquoi cet incident a pu avoir lieu."

"Très bien, Monsieur." L'homme à la capuche rouge, qui était une réplique adulte de Sohnosuke, répondit calmement. "Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit de suspect, je vous en informerai immédiatement."

"Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai vous accompagner dans cette démarche." La directrice proposa. "D'après les témoignages, une des enfants à ma charge s'est fait agressé juste avant les faits par trois façons de son âge. Si je les reconnais, je voudrais les punir moi-même."

"Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Sur ce, madame, messieurs…"

Et avec ça, les trois individus partirent chacun de leur côté, chacun avec leurs propres objectifs en vue, laissant les trois autres adultes entre eux.

Le pâtissier, qui n'avait des cheveux bruns que sur les côtés de la tête, des yeux roses et une moustache, reprit la parole, se voulant rassurant. "Eh bien, je pense que le quartier risque d'être un peu chamboulé avec cette histoire… enfin, j'espère que votre fils va bien."

"Oui, merci beaucoup." Kotoya sourit en gratitude. "On a eu un tel choc quand c'est arrivé…"

"Oui, je comprends. Moi-même, j'aurais été dans cet état s'il était arrivé malheur à ma petite Ruruka, même pire, si je veux être complètement honnête avec vous…" Il se mit à rire avant d'écarquiller les yeux et tendit la main. "Oh, avec tout ça, j'ai même oublié de me présenter! Moi, c'est Andoh Takara! Vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, mais je suis pâtissier dans le quartier! Enchanté!"

"De même, monsieur." Kotoya serra la main en premier. "Je suis Naegi Kotoya. Je travaille dans le droit des personnes."

"Et moi, c'est Naegi Mariko." La femme se présenta. "En ce qui me concerne, je suis dans le service comptable. Enchantée également. Et merci encore de vous inquiéter pour notre famille…"

"Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal après ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand on est lié par un incident comme celui-là, il faut apprendre à se serrer les coudes!"

"C'est gentil de penser comme ça…" Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du père. "Dommage que tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous…"

"Eh oui, comme vous dites… mais bon, on y peut pas grand-chose…" Katara décida de changer de sujet en toussant. "Bon! Et comment il se porte, du coup, le petit? Ruruka a pas pu me décrire parce qu'elle était en panique, donc j'imagine que ça devait être assez grave."

"Oui, mais ça va mieux, maintenant." La mère se mit à expliquer. "Il n'y a que sa jambe qui a besoin de temps pour guérir. Nous allions justement allez voir le médecin pour en apprendre plus…"

"Ok, alors ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne? Ma fille l'aime déjà, alors qu'elle vient à peine de le rencontrer. Pour vous dire, elle a voulu foncer le voir avec son ami après sa visite chez son ami Seiko de ce matin, mais je lui ai dit d'attendre cet après-midi, histoire de le laisser récupérer un peu…"

"Nous vous remercions de l'attention." Kotoya sourit à nouveau. "Notre fille Komaru a dû les guider dans sa chambre. Je suis sûr que tout va bien, nos enfants savent se tenir."

"Bien sûr, chéri, mais peut-être qu'on peut demander à quelqu'un d'y aller pour les surveiller." Mariko suggéra. "Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de les laisser tout seul…"

"Pourquoi pas? Après tout, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique. On demandera à l'accueil. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, monsieur…"

"Après vous, madame, monsieur!"

Et ainsi, les trois adultes se rendirent à leurs tours vers leurs propres destinations, une connexion se formant alors entre ces personnes…

Une connexion qui était née parmi d'autres connexions très proches… qui allaient elles-mêmes en attirer d'autres dans le futur.

Mais pour l'heure… il était temps pour toutes ces personnes… de mieux se connaître.

* * *

_**DEBUT DE L'INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE**_

* * *

_**Et ouais! Maintenant, on s'attaque aux "free-time events", que je vais appeler simplement instants temps libre pour pas me saouler avec la traduction! Vous êtes contents? Mais oui que vous êtes content.**_

_**Aaaah, c'était fun de faire ce chapitre. Non, vraiment. J'ai pu introduire les personnages que je voulais comme je le voulais, et en plus, je propose un nouveau concept! (pour ma fic, hein, pas en général) Si c'est pas le top!**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec la franchise-**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, d'ailleurs? Enfin bref, si je peux faire de la pub, tant mieux. Mais bon, en y repensant, c'est plus une histoire de concept qu'autre chose…**_

_**Ok, on la refait. Je disais donc, pour les non-initiés, les instants temps libre sont des instants qui mettent en lumière les personnages de la saga! On découvre ainsi des anecdotes de leurs habitudes, mais aussi de leurs motivations et leurs vies privées. Si les jeux Danganronpa (ou en tout cas, ceux de la série principale) les utilisent, c'est surtout parce que… ben, dans un univers qui ne se plie pas à la nécessité où tout le monde survive, ou pire, que certains sont forcés de mourir pour que l'histoire avance, on a envie d'en savoir sur nos personnages préférés avant que le pire ne puisse potentiellement leur arriver.**_

_**Oui, ils sont pas cons, chez Spike Chunsoft. La plupart du temps, en tout cas, mais ça, c'est un débat qu'on peut pas avoir ici, tout simplement parce que c'est pas l'endroit pour.**_

_**Eh ben, ici, c'est pareil! Sauf que là, pas de faucheuse qui t'attends à la sortie! On en apprend simplement plus sur les personnages. Ces parties-là, bien que faisant partie de l'histoire, auront surtout une portée informative pour les lecteurs. Je vous laisserai découvrir le concept par vous-même.**_

_**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je dise d'autre? …ah oui, ça me reviens!**_

…_**le Coronavirus.**_

…

…

…

_**Putain.**_

_**C'est fou, rien que le fait d'en parler, ça me plombe complètement le moral.**_

_**Je pense que je parle aux noms de tous quand je dis que personne s'y attendait. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle épidémie puisse arriver comme ça, et je pensais pas que j'aurais à vivre pour voir ça débarquer dans le monde.**_

_**Dans mon pays, et dans d'autres, au moment où je vous parle… soyons honnête. C'est la merde. Noire.**_

_**Et je te vois venir à des kilomètres, mon petit con, à taper cette vanne stupide sur la Mer Noire, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite. C'est grave, ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.**_

_**Je vois que beaucoup de gens considèrent ça comme une guerre, mais moi, perso… je vois ça plus comme une résistance et rien de plus. On peut pas confronter un ennemi qu'on ne voit pas et qui peut infecter n'importe qui en un instant comme un soldat ennemi.**_

_**Devant cette crise mondiale, je vais simplement vous donner un conseil, dans le but de vous sensibiliser et vous aider, je l'espère.**_

_**Juste… par pitié… pour le bien-être de tous… restez chez vous.**_

_**ET NE VOUS COMPORTER PAS COMME UN CONNARD EGOÏSTE!**_

_**Je vous jure, l'insouciance de certains à laquelle j'ai pu assister ces derniers jours, ça me rend malade. Pendant que des gens restent chez eux prennent le moins de risques possible, et pendant que d'autres risquent les leurres pour travailler, subvenir à leurs besoins, ou pire, sauver d'autres vies… t'as des gens à côté qui se promènent dans la rue… et qui s'en battent les steaks! Et c'est quoi leurs excuses?! "Nan mais oh! Ça va, monsieur! Je vais pas arrêter de vivre à cause d'un virus! Je connais encore mes droits, hein!"**_

_**Oui, ça arrive. Même aujourd'hui, après que les règles du confinement aient été déclarées.**_

_**Et après, ce seront sûrement ces mêmes personnes qui se plaindront au gouvernement pour s'être faites infecter… enfin, s'ils survivent d'ici là…**_

_**Pas que je suis de leur côté, loin de là, mais encore une fois, c'est pas un endroit pour parler de ça.**_

_**Mais bon, si je vous écris ça, c'est pas juste pour me défouler.**_

_**C'est aussi parce que j'ai peur, mes amis. Je pense que c'est normal, en ces temps qui courent.**_

_**Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je vous écris ça.**_

_**Parce que je souhaite que tous ensemble… on sorte de cette merde. C'est pour ça que, maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps, je vais pouvoir vous fournir de quoi essayer de vous détendre le plus possible. Si je peux vous aider à rester chez vous, même si le nombre est minime… ça vaudra le coup.**_

_**On s'en sortira. Je vous en fais la promesse. Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt.**_

_**Pupla vous rend une souris propre.**_


	7. Instant Temps Libre I

_**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous tous!**_

_**Aujourd'hui (ou plutôt, durant ce chapitre), on va se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux des Instants Temps Libre!**_

_**Oui, c'est une exagération de ma part. Une hyperbole. Ce que vous voulez. Mais moi, perso, je suis content qu'on en soit là.**_

_**Je vais juste vous prévenir une nouvelle fois au cas-où: ces Instants Temps Libre, bien que comportant des faits liés à l'histoire, existent surtout dans le but de mettre en lumière les personnages. Leurs personnalités, leurs passés, leurs ambitions, tout y passera. Et oui, l'histoire mettra aussi en valeur certains personnages, c'est un fait. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que dans Danganronpa… ben il y a beaucoup de personnages en soi, et il faudra partager leurs instants d'apparition le plus équitablement possible. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'inclure ce "mode", comme on pourrait le dire.**_

_**Donc ouais. En gros, on découvrira les personnages… dans l'histoire… comme en dehors.**_

…

_**Merde, je pensais pas que ça sonnerai aussi naze, comme explication.**_

_**La différence majeure entre ces deux catégories, c'est que dans l'Histoire, lorsqu'on se concentrera sur un ou des personnages, en général, cela permettra surtout de mieux faire dérouler l'intrigue, et pas pour la mettre en pause. Ces Instants permettront surtout d'exposer les personnages, de les faire découvrir aux lecteurs et d'apporter un instant amical entre les personnages (Makoto, la plupart du temps) supplémentaire.**_

_**Je crois que je vous ai fait assez patienter comme ça. Un exemple vaut mieux qu'une explication ennuyeuse. Alors, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE I**_

* * *

_Hôpital de Kawaguchi_

_23/10/2000, 17:30_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO, KOMARU, KOTOYA ET MARIKO NAEGI**_

* * *

"Et ça, c'est de la part de Wanabe-san et Nakamura-san! Enfin, je crois que c'est leurs noms…"

"Woah… j'ai vraiment reçu tout ça? C'est pour moi?"

"Oui! J'ai été surprise aussi! Mais bon, je suis très contente qu'on t'apprécie autant dans ta classe, grand frère!"

De quoi est-ce que Makoto et Komaru parlaient exactement? Eh bien, peu de temps après que Komaru soit arrivé à l'hôpital, elle ouvra son cartable pour y sortir… des lettres. Et beaucoup de lettres. Et selon Komaru, beaucoup venaient de de sa classe.

La raison pour cela, bien qu'évidente pour les concernés, fut expliqué par une journaliste, lors d'une émission de télévision qui était allumée dans la petite salle.

_**"Pour rappel, vendredi dernier, aux alentours du parc du sanctuaire de Kawaguchi, un camion fou a dévalé les rues et a explosé suite à une collision contre un bâtiment en reconstruction dans un chantier non loin du parc."**_

"Oh, ils en parlent encore…" Komaru leva les yeux d'un air triste pour regarder un instant la télévision avant de se retourner vers son frère. "Pourquoi tu as allumé la télévision? Je veux dire, pourquoi cette chaîne?"

"Ben, c'est-à-dire que j'étais curieux." Makoto expliqua avec un petit sourire. "Je sais qu'il y a une chaîne de dessins animés, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'intéresse à cette heure, alors j'ai décidé de voir ailleurs."

_**"Le passager y a trouvé la mort après l'explosion de son véhicule, mais il aurait bien pu faire plus de victimes, car selon les témoins présents, il aurait pu percuter une petite fille qui se trouvait sur la route à ce moment-là. Heureusement, ces mêmes-témoins affirment qu'un courageux garçon l'a poussé hors du chemin avant le contact, les mettant tous les deux hors de danger."**_

"Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'on parlerai encore de cet incident…"

"Courageux, oui, mais aussi tête brûlée! Tu sais ce que j'en pense!"

"J-je sais, Komaru… pardon…"

_**"Les deux enfants sont actuellement en récupération à l'hôpital de Kawaguchi, et selon le docteur Nishizawa, ils se portent en bonne santé. La police cherche encore indices par rapport à ce qui aurait bien pu-"**_

Le son et l'image furent interrompus par Komaru, qui appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande pour tout éteindre. Elle s'approcha de son grand frère avec un petit sourire. "J'espère juste que ça t'aidera à mieux réfléchir, grand frère. Tu sais à quelle point j'ai eu peur, et les parents aussi."

"Oui, oui, je sais…" Makoto la regarda droit dans les yeux et tenta de lui sourire. "C'est pour ça que je te promets que je reviendrais toujours, Komaru. Cette fois, je saurais m'en souvenir."

A sa surprise, Komaru ne fit que détourner le regard, les joues un peu rouges. "T-t'as intérêt, idiot…"

_"Elle est peut-être encore sous le choc… Mieux vaut la laisser tranquille un peu…"_ Son regard se posa alors sur les lettres qu'il avait reçues. Elles avaient à peu près le même message, mais ce que retint Makoto, c'est que beaucoup de personnes avaient écrit.

_Nous avons entendu ce qu'il s'était passé, Naegi-kun. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les cours, Kuzuryu-san s'est portée volontaire pour les prendre pour toi en ton absence. Nous attendons tous ton retour avec impatience. - Yamazaki Harkua-sensei_

_Bonne récupération, Naegi-san! On espère que tu vas bien! Wanabe-san_

_C'était super ce que t'as fait pour cette fille… on te fait tous coucou. Nakazaki-san._

_Komaru-chan m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé! Toute la famille te souhaite bonne chance! Chieko-san_

Makoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les lettres. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'affection. Sa classe entière lui avait écrit, et même d'autres personnes, comme certains camarades de classe de Komaru. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

"Tout le monde arrêtait pas de dire que tu es un héros dans ma classe…" Komaru bouda un peu. "Mais heureusement que Chieko était là pour moi. Pour être honnête… je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir toute cette attention."

Makoto caressa les cheveux de sa sœur pour la réconforter. "Komaru… tu sais que ce n'était pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Je sais… j'ai encore des progrès à faire avec les gens, on dirait…"

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvra pour laisser entrer leurs parents, avec Kotoya qui commenca la conversation avec le sourire. "Ah, Komaru. Je vois que tu lui as déjà donné les lettres. C'est bien."

"Effectivement, c'est beaucoup de lettres, Komaru." Mariko gloussa légèrement. "Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il y en aurait autant."

"Je sais, j'ai été surprise aussi! Je t'avais dit qu''à l'école, c'était quelque chose!" Komaru expliqua de manière un peu timide. "Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de parler de grand frère dans ma classe. Même mon professeur avait l'air d'être impressionné… p-pour être honnête, c'était un peu gênant…"

"Komaru…"

"Je comprends, mon trésor. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'allons pas t'en vouloir pour te sentir comme ça." Kotoya lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire. "Mais rassure-toi, cette situation ne durera pas longtemps. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il faut juste patienter un peu."

"D-d'accord…"

Makoto décida de prendre la parole, avec un air curieux. "Papa, maman… est-ce que monsieur Nishizawa vous a dit quand est-ce que je sortirai de l'hôpital? Ça va sûrement prendre du temps… je veux dire, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec ma jambe emplâtrée. Et je sais qu'il y a la télévision, mais…"

"Je sais, mon cœur. Tu t'ennuis si tu n'apprends rien." Kotoya lui sourit doucement. "Nous lui avons posé la question avant de venir. Et, selon ses dires… tu devrais pouvoir sortir dès la fin de la semaine."

Cette réponse choqua les enfants. "V… vraiment?"

"Déjà? Je veux dire, je suis super contente, mais… ça avait l'air assez grave, comme blessure…"

"Je sais, ça nous a choqué aussi." Mariko expliqua. "Même Nishizawa-san avait l'air choqué. Et pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu de la sorte."

"A-ah bon?" Makoto devint curieux. "Parce que vous vous connaissez?"

"Oui, c'est un collègue de travail. C'est lui qui m'a appris ce que je sais dans mon travail. On peut dire que c'est une sorte de professeur, en quelque sorte."

"Ah?" Komaru se mit à être curieuse aussi. "Parce que tu es médecin aussi, maman? Je savais pas…"

"Disons plutôt que je n'interviens que lorsque la situation l'exige réellement." La femme se mit à expliquer. "En fait, je suis secrétaire médicale. Mon rôle est normalement purement administratif, c'est-à-dire que je travaille dans un bureau pour faciliter la tâche d'autres médecins. Seulement…"

Makoto sentit l'hésitation de sa mère. "Seulement quoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Elle soupira avant de reprendre. "Oui… l'hôpital manquait de personnel. C'est là que j'ai rencontré le docteur Nishizawa Kameda, de son vrai nom. C'est lui qui m'a formé, moi et mon groupe, lorsqu'on a eu besoin de moi. Mais j'avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été facile."

"Parce que c'est difficile d'être médecin?"

"Et aussi parce que monsieur Nishizawa était un professeur exigeant et strict. Mais c'était nécessaire, et il s'est toujours comporté de manière civile en dehors du travail, même s'il est du genre sérieux."

Komaru la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "Woah… donc tu peux aussi soigner des gens? C'est génial!"

"Pour être honnête, je suis plus à l'aise avec les enfants. C'est pour ça que mon poste se spécialise plus envers cette tranche d'âge. Enfin, c'est quand on a besoin de moi. Comme je l'ai dit, la plupart du temsp, je ne suis que secrétaire…"

"C'est quand même super cool, maman." Makoto parla avec un sourire. "Moi, je pense que c'est pratique que tu saches faire autant de choses. Ça peut s'avérer super utile."

"Moi aussi! Moi aussi!"

"Oh, merci, mes petits trésors." La femme leur caressa leurs cheveux tendrement. "Ça me fait plaisir de vous entendre dire ça."

"Hihi, c'est normal…"

Pendant que Komaru reçu un bisou de sa mère, Makoto se tourna vers leurs père. "Et toi, papa? Tu fais quoi?"

"Oh, moi, je suis un simple fonctionnaire des impôts." Kotoya expliqua avec un petit sourire. "Pour faire simple, un fonctionnaire des impôts, c'est quelqu'un qui s'assure du bon déroulement économique dans la région qu'il habite, comme moi."

"Ah?" Komaru le regarda d'un air curieux. "Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ne paient pas?"

"Ou moins qu'ils devraient, oui. Mais mon rôle ne s'arrête pas qu'aux habitants du quartier. Dans mon cas, il faut également que je m'assure que les différentes associations aux alentours respectent certaines conditions."

"Parce que la famille de Natsumi est dans le quartier et qu'elles y sont associées?"

Kotoya sembla légèrement surpris par la théorie de son fils, mais hocha tout de même la tête. "On peut dire ça comme ça. Avec un groupe de personnes, je m'assure que toutes les transactions soient respectées, en temps et en heure, et bien sûr, légalement. C'est un métier très mathématique."

Komaru eu l'air un peu soucieuse. "Ca à l'air… compliqué, papa."

"Ça l'est un peu. Et j'avoue qu'il y a un petit peu de pression par moment, mais quel boulot n'est pas difficile?"

"C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en dehors du domaine public, mais c'est une réalité présente dans notre milieu." Mariko le soutient. "Et je pense que n'importe quel autre personne, peu importe le milieu dirait la même chose."

"Papa… maman…" Makoto se mit à les regarder de façon triste. "Il faut que vous preniez soin de vous. Si c'est trop dur pour vous… on ne veut pas vous voir fatigué."

"C'est vrai! Il faut pas que vous vous fassiez du mal pour nous!" Komaru le rejoignit sur le même ton immédiatement. "On veut que vous soyez heureux avec nous! Vous méritez aussi ça!"

La famille se réunit autour du lit de Makoto, s'enlaçant tous entre eux.

"Nous sommes heureux grâce à vous, mes petits chéris. Ne l'oubliez jamais."

* * *

_24/10/2000, 17:30_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO NAEGI**_

_**NATSUMI ET FUYUHIKO KUZURYU**_

_**PEKO PEKOYAMA**_

* * *

"Merci encore pour tout, Natsumi!" Le petit garçon sourit à son amie. "C'était super sympa de ta part de te porter volontaires!"

La blonde eu les joues un peu rouges avant de détourner le regard. "O-ouais, ouais, c'est bon… c'est pas grand-chose. Fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, de toute manière…"

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Fuyuhiko, de façon narquoise. "Ah, j'y crois pas. Si on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je leur aurai ris au nez, mais là-"

"Hé, la ferme!" Natsumi fut rapide à se retourner contre lui de manière furieuse. "J'te rappelle que j'suis pas la seule avec ses secrets ici! A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on commence!"

"Evidemment, fais ta maline devant ton pote, tiens!"

"Je vais pas me gêner si tu continues à faire ton con!"

"Tous les deux, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît…"

Peko essaya de les calmer, en vain. Les deux enfants se disputèrent encore, et ils étaient assez bruyants… ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au garçon.

"Woah… c'est… si différent des disputes entre moi et Komaru." Makoto, murmura à Peko qui était à ses côtés. "Est-ce que… ça arrive souvent?"

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Plus souvent que ce que j'aimerais. C'est un trait… familial, je dirais."

"Ah? Parce que votre famille se dispute souvent aussi? Pourquoi?"

"…je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question."

Fuyuhiko fut le premier à arrêter de se disputer pour reconcentrer son attention vers le garçon. "Ouais, mieux vaut pas te mêler de ça. Je peux t'assurer que quand nos vieux se disputent, ça part loin. Bien plus qu'avec les tiens pour sûr."

"Ah bon? A ce point?"

"Puisqu'on te le dit. Je te jure, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer…" Natsumi soupira. "T'es déjà au courant de ce qui se passe avec Peko, pas la peine de te foutre d'avantage dans la mouise."

"M-mais ça ne me dérange pas…"

"Ouais, ben moi, ça me dérange. Je comprends que tu veuilles aider, mais t'as pas à te foutre en danger comme ça." Natsumi décida de prendre un ton sévère. "D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi? Toi et Komaru, vous êtes virés."

La surprise fut présente sur le visage tous, surtout celui de Makoto. "Q-quoi?! Comment ça, virés?"

"T'as bien entendu! Pas question que je te laisse jouer ton acte de héros à deux balles! Déjà que mon frère va se battre avec des macaques au zoo pour prouver qu'il est un gros dur, on a pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche!"

"Hé, je te permets pas-"

"CHUT!" Elle l'interrompit avant de se retourner vers son ami. "J'aime pas du tout faire ça, mais si ça veut dire que tu restes en vie, alors je le ferai!"

Makoto ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. "Mais… et Komaru?"

Elle commença à se calmer, mais elle se voulait toujours sérieuse. "Elle tiendrait pas une journée dans ce genre de position. Mieux vaut qu'elle profite de la vie pendant que je m'occupe du clan. C'est mieux comme ça."

Le pauvre garçon lui lança un regard inquiet. "…tu sais qu'on est ami, quand même? On est là pour t'aider."

"En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui as besoin d'aide, pas moi. Et puis…" Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, lui donnant un petit sourire triste. "…je me sentirai mieux en vous sachant en sécurité."

Fuyuhiko et Peko furent très surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. "Jeune maîtresse…"

Mais elle fronça des sourcils en s'éloignant de Makoto et allant vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec un air déterminé. "Je vais voir grand-père. Il a dit qu'il contacterait un détective célèbre pour essayer de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et s'il y a un connard qui a pu déclencher tout ça… je veux m'en occuper moi-même. Personne ne blesses mes amis et s'en tire comme ça."

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant les occupants choqués, surtout Makoto. "Natsumi…"

"Tch! Elle a décidé de prendre les choses en mains, hein? Je pensais pas qu'elle prendrais tout ça aussi sérieusement." Il se tourna de façon sérieuse ver Makoto. "T'as vraiment du bol, toi. Je l'ai jamais vu autant dévouée pour quelqu'un avant. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ça, je t'aurais fait regretter de l'avoir fait pleurer l'autre jour… mais je te t'assure que ça te protègera pas la prochaine fois que tu recommences un coup pareil."

Makoto sembla triste en attendant cela et baissa la tête. "Je sais… je suis désolé."

Fuyuhiko l'observa un instant avant de soupirer. "Peko, surveille-le. Je par la rejoindre histoire qu'elle fasse pas n'importe quoi."

"Entendu."

Et avec ces mots qu'il quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant Makoto et Peko seul. Le silence se fit entendre dans la pièce pendant un bon moment, aucun des deux enfants ne voulant prendre la parole, chacun ayant leur raisons.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le garçon se retourne vers elle d'un air nerveux. "Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi aussi? Pour… pour ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être?" Elle ne se retourna pas, mais son ton froid se faisait très bien entendre. "Ton acte a fait des cauchemars à la jeune maîtresse. Il a fallu que le jeune maître la réconforte pratiquement toutes les nuits pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Comprends bien que je ne peux pas être contente après cela."

Makoto baissa le regard, honteux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Comment pourrait-il? Tout avait été dit par d'autres personnes. Même s'excuser ne servirai pas à grand-chose à ce stade.

"… pour autant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être rassurée."

Là, le garçon redressa la tête pour voir que Peko était toujours sérieuse, mais légèrement hésitante, et son ton était déjà moins dur. Elle avait l'air pensive, comme si elle cherchait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Mon rôle est de protéger les jeunes maîtres. Cela m'a été instruit dès que ma formation a commencé." Elle commença à expliquer. "Mais le fait que tu es son ami te rattache à elle, en quelque sorte. Donc quand j'ai entendu que tu avais risqué ta vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, je… je reconnais que j'ai eu peur."

Cette réponse le surprit un peu. "Tu veux dire que… que tu te faisais du souci pour moi?"

"Bien sûr. Je dois dire que… que je me suis attaché à toi. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas mon devoir, j'ai été très inquiète de ne pas avoir été là quand on avait besoin de moi." Elle soupira et se retourna vers lui, avec un regard et un ton neutre, mais qui selon Makoto, cachait une once d'émotion. "Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très expressive, mais… je suis honnêtement rassurée que tu ailles bien, au final."

Makoto retrouva le sourire après ce petit discours. "Ah… d'accord. Je suis content d'entendre que tu penses ça de moi alors! On ne s'est pas trop parlé, mais je pense que t'es quelqu'un de bien aussi!"

"J-je… je te remercie." Elle sembla légèrement hésitante avant de froncer légèrement des sourcils en voyant sa jambe. "Mais j'aimerai que tu évites de te blesser de la sorte à l'avenir."

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête de façon nerveuse. "Oui, oui… je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Mais j'ai promis que je ferai plus attention."

"Tant mieux. Je n'aimerai pas revoir la jeune maitresse souffrir à cause de cela. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es jeté sans craintes vers le danger que je souhaite encourager un tel comportement envers les autres."

"Mais tu comptes aussi…" Le garçon commença, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. "Comment ça, sans craintes?"

"Eh bien, quand tu as… quand tu as agi, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde. Tu n'as pas laissé la peur s'emparer de toi. Et même si je sais que cela contredit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…" Elle rougit un peu en disant les prochains mots. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher… d'admirer cette force que tu as démontré. Je trouve que c'était… presque exemplaire pour moi."

Makoto se mit à rougir en se grattant la joue. "M-merci, mais tu sais, j'avais vraiment peur quand je me suis lancé."

Peko sembla confuse en entendant cela. "A-ah bon?"

"Oui. J'avais vraiment peur pour Kimura-san. Je ne voulais pas la voir mourir devant moi, alors que je pensais que je voulais faire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que… que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait."

"Je… j'avoue ne pas comprendre."

"Moi aussi, pour être honnête. Mes jambes se sont mises à bouger toutes seules. Mais une fois que j'étais lacé, je sentais que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Mais pendant ce temps, j'avais peur de… de ne pas l'atteindre à temps. Je crois que… que ma peur m'a motivé à continuer. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire… ça." Il termina en pointant sa jambe.

Ce qui laissa la jeune fille encore plus perplexe. "Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire à ça, pour être honnête. Toute cette histoire sur la peur… ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'apprend à me défendre. On me dit que la peur… est une faiblesse. Un sentiment qui ne fait que se mettre en travers du chemin… et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser."

Makoto sembla confus en entendant cela, mais décida de l'aider malgré toit. "Ben… je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'apprend comme ça, mais… je croyais vraiment que je n'y arriverai pas, au bout d'un moment. J'avais vraiment peur, comme je te l'ai dit. Mais c'est justement à ce moment-là que tout est arrivé. Donc pour moi… je pense que ma peur m'a dit ce que je craignais… et m'a donné le courage de ne pas laisser le pire arriver. Je sais, c'est bizarre, comme explication, mais c'est la seule façon pour moi d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé."

Peko se mit à mettre sa main sous son menton, ayant l'air pensive. "Le courage… de ne pas laisser le pire arriver…"

"Hm? Ça va?" Makoto remarqua immédiatement son air intrigué et se retourna vers elle. "Est-ce que… tu penses à comment mieux protéger ta famille?"

Choquée, elle resta immobile pendant un moment avant de soupirer et de retourner vers lui avec un air sérieux. "C'était à ce point facile à comprendre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ben, tu as dit que tu devais protéger Natsumi et Fuyu-chan parce qu'on te l'as demandé. Et avec la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure…"

"Je vois… effectivement, c'est logique…"

Makoto se mit à lui sourire. "Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais mieux les protéger si tu étais heureuse avec eux. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, mais je vois bien que Natsumi n'est pas confortable avec cette situation, et à ce que je vois, vous non plus."

Peko se mit à regarder le mur, comme si elle essayait de comprendre dans sa tête ce qu'on lui disait.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, Makoto continua. "Peut-être qu'en te rapprochant d'eux, tu pourrais mieux les comprendre et ça t'aiderai pour mieux vous aider entre tous… comme une vraie famille."

"Eh bien… peut-être, je-"

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer le grand-père de Natsumi, avec ses petits-enfants derrière lui. "Ah, je vois que vous vous entendez bien, et sans déranger les autres patients. C'est bien."

"Ah, bonjour Monsieur." Makoto salua poliment. "Natsumi m'a dit que vous alliez appeler un détective pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Oui, c'est exact. C'est tout à fait normal de faire cela après ce qu'il s'est passé. Les habitants du quartier comptent sur moi pour rétablir l'ordre."

"Je vois…" Makoto le regarda avec un petit sourire. "Eh bien, j'espère que vous arriverez à trouver la vérité, monsieur."

"J'apprécie le soutien, et je te promets que l'on fera tout en œuvre pour s'assurer que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus." Il hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher une dernière chose. "Je vais le contacter dès maintenant. Profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour mieux vous connaître. Laissez les adultes faire leur travail et reposez-vous."

Une nouvelle fois, les enfants furent laissés seuls entre eux, dans le silence. Makoto remarqua cependant que les frères et sœurs yakuzas se regardaient nerveusement. _"Peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose d'important…"_

Mais il avait entendu que le grand-père de Natsumi souhaitait que les enfants ne s'inquiètent pas. C'est justement pour ça qu'il a dit ce qu'il a dit. Et il se souvint que ses parents lui ont dit que sa famille devait rétablir l'ordre pour protéger le quartier… _"J'espère juste que tout va bien se passer. Je lui fais confiance!"_

Et il décida donc de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère, et se tourna vers Fuyuhiko. "Dis, Fuyu-chan… c'est quoi, cette histoire de te battre contre des macaques au zoo?"

Le concerné soupira d'exaspération. "Oh, nan…"

Mais sa sœur de ne fit qu'en rire. "Oh, t'aurais dû être là pour voir! Mon abruti de frangin avait décidé d'aller se cogner aux macaques parce qu'ils arrêtaient pas de se foutre de lui! Il est carrément allé dans leur enclos, pour te dire! A un moment, Peko a même dû venir pour l'aider!"

"Hé, ils se foutaient de moi! C'était insupportable d'entendre leurs voix en permanence! Et c'étit clairement moi qu'ils visiant!"

"Et on se demande bien pourquoi!"

"LA FERME!"

Et une autre dispute eu lieu dans la pièce, mais cette fois, l'ambiance était plus comique. Makoto riais nerveusement en essayant de calmer les deux enfants yakuzas.

Et pendant ce temps, Peko repensait à la discussion de tout à l'heure… sans savoir quoi décider.

* * *

_25/10/2000, 17:30_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO NAEGI**_

_**RURUKA ET KATARA ANDOH**_

_**SOHNOSUKE IZAYOI**_

* * *

"Mmmh! Chest trop bon! Merchi, Ruruka-chan!"

"Héhé, pas de soucis! Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir!"

En voyant Makoto mâchonner quelque chose en arrivant dans la pièce, Takara soupira, mais de manière douce. "Ruruka… je t'ai déjà dit ne pas emporter de la nourriture à l'hôpital. Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit."

La concerné fit la moue. "Mais euh! Il faut bien que Mako-chan se nourrisse bien! C'est pas de ma faute s'ils servent de la nourriture fade à l'hôpital!"

"Je confirme, les sucreries de Ruruka sont meilleures."

"Merci, Yoi-chan!"

Et Makoto ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord. "Pour être honnête, monsieur… elle a pas tort."

"Héhé, merci!"

"Bon, j'imagine que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour cette fois." Takara ria un petit peu. "Mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'on ne peut pas faire comme on veut n' importe où, d'accord?"

"D'accord, monsieur Andoh-"

Il se mit à rire soudainement, mais joyeusement. "Oh, je t'en prie, appelles-moi Katara! Je préfère que les enfants m'appele par mon nom, ça me donne des rides sinon!"

"Bon, d'accord… monsieur Katara."

"C'est mieux, mon grand." Il frotta doucement les cheveux du garçon avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. "Bon, et sinon, comment ça se passe à l'hôpital? On te traite bien? Ça va mieux, ta blessure?"

"Oui monsieur, je vais mieux. J'ai juste un peu… chaud à la jambe."

"Tu m'étonnes! Avec ce plâtre, tu dois vraiment être au chaud!" Ruruka eu un regard curieux. "Quand est-ce que tu vas l'enlever? Tôt, j'espère!"

"Oui, le docteur m'a dit l'autre jour que je devrais pouvoir quitter l'hôpital dès la fin de la semaine… mais il pense que je devrais garder le plâtre pour quelques jours de plus."

"Je comprends." Sohnosuke parla de façon neutre. "Avec la blessure que tu as eu, c'est normal de prendre les précautions nécessaires."

"Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était moche à voir." Katara reprit la parole, avant de lui poser une question. "Dommage que Seiko n'ai pas pu venir, mais elle devait préparer ses affaires pour partir ce soir."

Cette réponse surprit beaucoup Makoto. "A-ah bon?"

"Oui, elle voulait venir aussi, mais la dame qui s'occupe d'elle voulait qu'elle rentre le plus tôt possible." Ruruka expliqua, avec un petit sourire. "Mais t'inquiète pas elle a dit qu'elle viendrait demain! Promit!"

"D'accord!" Il se tourna ensuite vers Sonhosuke. "Dis… pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas venus? Je veux dire, monsieur Katara est là, mais je suis quand même un peu curieux…"

"Mon père est en train d'aider monsieur Kuzuryu sur l'enquête." Il expliqua calmement. "Quand à ma mère, elle sécurise la maison pour s'assurer que tout y va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux me défendre. Et nous connaissons monsieur Katara depuis longtemps, je viens souvent avec lui quand mes parents ne sont pas disponibles."

"Ah, d'accord… désolé si j'ai été un peu trop curieux."

"Il n'y a pas de mal."

"Dis-moi, Makoto… tes parents m'ont dit que tu t'entendais bien avec les yakuzas." Katara reprit la parole. "Pardonne ma question, mais j'avoue que moi aussi, je suis un peu curieux par rapport aux détails."

"Oh non, c'est pas grave, monsieur!" Il répondit avec un sourire avant de répondre. "C'est pas grand-chose. En fait, je suis ami avec Natsumi et ses frère et sœur, c'est tout."

"Ceux de l'autre jour?" Ruruka posa la question. "Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi familier avec eux, surtout avec la blonde."

"Oh, c'est par rapport au prénom? C'est juste qu'on s'est toujours appelé comme ça depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Depuis, c'est resté."

"Oooooh, je vois… ça veut dire que vous êtes vraiment proche alors. Moi, je trouve ça super!"

"Je ne pensais pas que le clan les autoriserai à sortir avec leurs amis." Sohnosuke commenta. "Je trouve ça plutôt intriguant."

"Peut-être… mais je pense que tout le monde est heureux quand ils sont ensemble. Je l'espère." Il se tourna vers l'adulte. "Dites, monsieur… pourquoi cette question? Vous connaissez monsieur Kuzuryu?"

"Oui, j'ai un contrat avec eux."

"A-ah bon?!"

"Hé oui, c'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie, petit." L'adulte se mit à expliquer avec un sourire. "Je dois fournir mes produits dans tous les alentours qui appartiennent aux clans. Je fais aussi des livraisons à domicile, vois-tu."

"Woah…"

"Oui… mais c'est pour ça que tu es toujours fatigué après le boulot, papa." Ruruka se mit à le regarder de façon triste. "Il faut que tu sois en bonne forme…"

"Ruruka-san…"

Le père frotta les cheveux de sa fille avec un sourire rassurant. "Je sais, ma puce, je sais. Je te promets de faire attention. Je n'ai pas autant de travail cette semaine, pas vrai?"

"O-oui, papa…"

L'ambiance de la salle devint triste. Makoto remarqua que Ruruka avait un air similaire à Komaru l'autre jour. _"On est similaires, hein, Ruruka-san?"_

"Ma famille aussi est affilée aux Kuzuryu."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sohnosuke, qui commença son explication. "Mes ancêtres ont servis le clan pendant plusieurs générations. Je me dois de suivre la lignée."

"Ah… je vois." Makoto répondit en regardant la famille Andoh. "C'est pour ça que vous vouliez savoir quelles étaient mes relations?"

"Oui, c'est exact. Il n'y a rien de grave à être amis avec des enfants yakuzas… enfin, je ne pense pas." L'adulte répondit. "Je voulais juste entendre ce que tu en penses."

"Moi?" Le petit garçon se mit à penser un petit moment avant de donner son raisonnement. "Eh bien… je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde dans le clan, mais… j'aime beaucoup mes amis. Natsumi est un peu tête brûlée par moment, mais elle est super loyale à ceux à qui elle tient. Quant à Fuyu-cha – enfin, je veux duir, Fuyuhiko-san et Peko-san, on ne se parle autant, mais je sais qu'ils partagent les mêmes qualités. Ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs pour rien."

Si Katara avait un petit sourire sur son visage, Sohnosuke ne changeait pas d'expression. Ruruka, elle, roula des yeux. "Mouais, si te le dis. Je veux dire, d'accord pour la blonde et l'autre fille, mais le gars était vraiment gronchon, par contre!"

"Je confirme."

"Allons, allons, ma puce, ne nous emportons pas…"

"Mais c'est vrai! Et puis bon, on fait pas le gros dur quand on à la tête d'un tigre en peluche!"

"Euh… je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aimé ce commentaire…"

"On se calme, tout le monde, je crois qu'il va falloir nous en allez, de toute façon…" Takara prévenu avant de retourner vers Makoto avec un sourire. "On te souhaite une bonne soirée, p'tit gars! Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer, d'accord?"

"Et essaie d'imaginer les sucreries de Ruruka quand tu manges. Ça aide."

Makoto sembla amusé par les commentaires de Katara et Sonhosuke. "D'accord, merci! J'y penserais."

Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, Ruruka écarquilla des yeux. "Oh! Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc! Dans un mois, c'est mon anniversaire! Tu peux venir à l'occasion! Et si tu veux, pourquoi pas tes amis et ta sœur aussi?"

Makoto fut surpris pendant un petit instant, mais un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"Merci! J'y viendrais avec plaisir! Et les autres aussi!"

* * *

_26/10/2000, 17:30_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO NAEGI**_

_**SEIKO KIMURA**_

* * *

"Alors c'est toi, le garçon qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver Kimura-san, n'est-ce pas?" L'institutrice responsable de Seiko se présenta devant lui. "J'aurai aimé que l'on se rencontre en de meilleures circonstances, mais Kimura-san souhaitait te voir le plus tôt possible. Mais tu comprends bien qu'il fallait qu'elle se soigne d'abord."

"O-oui…" la concernée regarda le sol embarrassée. "P-pardon…"

Mais Makoto ne se sentit pas gêné et lui sourit. "Oh, c'est pas grave! Je suis juste content que tu ailles bien, c'est tout!"

Pendant que la fille détourna le regard avec les joues toutes rouges, l'adulte sourit très légèrement. "Contente de voir que tu comprennes la situation. Je suis Chino Takeko, la responsable de l'orphelinat dans lequel Kimura-san se trouve."

"Enchanté, madame. Moi, c'est Naegi Makoto."

"Oui, on me l'a dit avant que je vienne ici, mais c'est gentil que tu te présentes." Takeko s'inclina légèrement vers lui. "Je suis venu te remercier personnellement pour avoir sauvé une des filles à ma charge. Même si je n'approuve pas la méthode, sache que je t'en suis très reconnaissante."

Le pauvre garçon rougit en se grattant la joue. "C'est rien, madame. Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être juste." Il donna alors un sourire rassurant. "Et je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, je ferai attention."

"Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas à te répéter ce qu'on t'as déjà dit." Elle prit un air plus sérieux. "Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les garçons qui ont agressé Kimura-san. Ils ont été identifié, et leurs familles contactées. Ils seront punis comme il se doit."

Là, Makoto sentit sa bonne humeur le quitter un peu. Le simple souvenir de ces trois brutes d'école… le rendait vraiment contrarié. Et cela n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent.

Là, Takeko se leva. "J'ai encore quelque chose à demander au docteur Nishizawa. Je vais lui parler de ce pas. Kimura-san, nous partirons dès ceci terminé."

Elle quitta ainsi la pièce, laissant les deux enfants entre eux, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte.

Pendant un instant, les deux enfants restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Makoto décida de prendre la parole. "Alors… tu vas bien? Tes blessures sont totalement guéries?"

"O-oui… ça n'a pas pris longtemps, mais si je suis resté, c'est pour avoir les médicament nécessaires pour ma maladie."

"Je vois…"

"Et… et toi?" Elle le regarda de façon hésitante. "Est-ce que… ta jambe va mieux? Ruruka-san m'en a parlé, mais… j-je préférais voir moi-même."

"Oh, moi je vais bien, merci!" Makoto lui sourit de nouveau. "Je n'ai plus mal partout, et je me sens bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud à cause du plâtre."

"J-je vois… tant mieux. I-il faudra peut-être tremper dans de l'eau tiède après l'avoir retiré." Seiko théorisa. "La raison pour laquelle l'eau devrait être tiède est pour aider la chaleur à baisser. Si la température est trop basse, cela pourrai causer une irritation douloureuse aux niveaux des muscles et des tendons… enfin, je crois. J-je ne suis pas très douée en ce qui concerne le corps humain…"

"C'est pas vrai! T'as l'air de vraiment t'y connaître!" Makoto dénia avec un sourire. "Ruruka a raison, t'es vraiment intelligente!"

Réflexion qui fit rougir la fille. "M-merci, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. J-je ne fais que citer les livres que je lis, c'est tout…"

"Moi aussi, tu sais! Mais mes parents me disent que ce qui compte, c'est comment on s'en souvient. Donc ça devrait être le cas pour toi aussi."

"D-d'accord…" Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de lui poser d'autres questions. "Et sinon, est-ce que tu te portes bien? Ici, je veux dire. Est-ce que tu te nourris bien? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?"

"Un peu, pour être honnête. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à la télévision, et je ne peux pas trop bouger à cause de ma jambe." Makoto soupira. "Mais la nourriture est plutôt bonne. Même si les sucreries de Ruruka sont meilleures!"

"J-je vois… contente que tu les aimes…"

Voyant que Seiko avait l'air triste, Makoto se sentit coupable immédiatement. "O-oh, pardon, Kimura-san! J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas-"

"O-oh non, c'est pas grave! Ce n'est pas de ta faute!" Seiko fut vite à tenter de le rassurer. "De toute manière, ce n'est pas que les sucreries que je ne peux pas manger… il y a d'autres aliments qui sont concernés par la maladie…"

"Ah… ah bon?" Le garçon fut un peu triste en entendant cela. "Comment ça se fait?"

"E-eh bien, pour être honnête, je suis encore un peu confuse par rapport aux termes scientifiques." Elle commença à parler. "M-mais en fait, certains aliments comportent des cellules nocives pour moi, en particulier le sucre ou le sel. Du coup, je ne peux pas manger ce qui est sucré ou salé, parce que cela serait nocif pour mon organisme. Le problème, c'est que beaucoup d'aliments comportent ces cellules, alors c'est assez difficile pour moi de choisir…"

"Je… je vois…"

"E-et en plus, ces même aliments comportent d'autres cellules qui sont nécessaires pour mon corps… alors, je suis obligée de prendre des médicaments pour compenser." Elle prit son livre, qui était posé sur le bureau. "Tout est mieux expliqué dans mon livre."

"Et c'est pour ça que… que tu as voulu le récupérer?"

"O-oui… je ne voulais pas perdre toutes les informations qui m'étaient nécessaires, et je ne voulais pas déranger madame Takeko pour en commander un autre." Un visage de culpabilité se fit voir. "Mais je réalise que j'ai fait plus de mal en faisant ce que j'ai fait…"

"Kimura-san…" Makoto la regarda d'un air triste. _"Elle se sent encore coupable…il faut que je l'aide d'une manière o d'une autre. Peut-être que…"_ Il prit la parole une nouvelle fois. "Est-ce que je peux voir le livre?"

"Hein?" Seiko parut un peu confuse, mais après un moment d'hésitation, elle le lui donna. "T-tiens… mais je te préviens, c'est… très compliqué à comprendre."

"D'accord."

Il l'ouvrit donc… et il fut accueilli par un langage très… mathématique. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des formules aussi complexes. Il y avait bien quelques phrases écrites qu'il pouvait comprendre, mais en tournant les différentes pages, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à tout déchiffrer. "E-effectivement, c'est… compliqué."

"Oui, je sais… même moi, j'ai du mal à mémoriser tout ça."

"Ah?" Makoto lui lança un regard curieux. "Parce que tu dois te souvenir de tout ça?"

"J-je suis un peu obligée…"

Makoto la fixa du regard un moment, avant de laisser des petites étoiles apparaitre dans ces yeux. "Woah… c'est super! Hé, tu voudrais bien m'aider à apprendre tout ça? Je voudrais t'aider!"

Seiko écarquilla des yeux et se retourna vers lui. "V-vraiment?! T-tu veux vraiment que… que je t'aide à apprendre ces formules?"

"Ben oui! Si je veux pouvoir t'aider à trouver une solution à ton problème, il faut au moins que je m'y connaisse un peu, parce que ça a l'air quand même intéressant… enfin, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas-"

"N-non! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir!" Seiko dénia avec un grand sourire masqué par son masque. "C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que quelqu'un veut apprendre ces choses avec moi. Ruruka-san et Sonhosuke-kun m'ont aussi posé la question, mais quand ils ont vu le cahier et son contenu… ils ont pris un peu peur…"

"Oh, je vois…" Makoto lui sourit une nouvelle fois. "J'ai hâte qu'on commence nôtre première leçon, Kimura-san-"

"Seiko." Makoto se tourna vers elle pour voir sa tête rayonnant, et il pouvait voir qu'elle souriait sous son masque, avec les joues un peu rouge. "Tu peux m'appeler Seiko si tu veux."

Il sourit encore. "Alors tu peux m'appeler Makoto, Seiko-san."

"D-d'accord… Makoto-kun."

"Euh… e-excusez-moi…"

Les deux se retournèrent un peu surpris vers la porte, pour voir une fille aux yeux violets, aux cheveux magenta clair courts avec deux petits chignons sur les deux côtés de la tête, un bandeau rouge sur la tête et un uniforme d'écolière se tenant devant la pièce, ayant l'air un peu nerveuse.

Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix colla ave son attitude. "Euh… je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais... je cherche mon père. Il travaille ici à cette heure…"

"Ah, je vois…" Makoto pris la parole, étant le plus à l'aie avec les inconnus. "Est-ce que c'est… le docteur Nishizawa, par hasard?"

A ces mots, la fille se sentit un peu plus détendu. "O-oui, c'est bien lui. Je… je suis sa fille …"

"L-la fille du docteur? Ici?" Seiko fut un peu surprise. "Est-ce que tu le cherche?"

"U-un peu…" Elle commença à expliquer. "En fait, les cours se sont terminés plus tôt aujourd'hui, et l'école n'est pas très loin de l'hôpital, alors il m'a dit que dans ces situations-là, je pouvais le rejoindre à l'hôpital… mais je ne sais pas trop où il est maintenant…"

"D'accord…" Makoto lui offrit un petit sourire. "C'est quand même sympa de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Naegi Makoto!"

"K-Kimura Seiko… enchantée."

"D-de même…" La fille se présenta. "Moi, c'est Nishizawa Kiriko… j'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre."

"Moi aussi!"

"Hmm…"

"Kiriko? Tu as terminé les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui?"

Là, tout le monde se retourna vers la porte pour voir arriver le docteur et l'institutrice arriver.

"O-oui, papa…" Kiriko expliqua nerveusement. "P-pardon d'être entré dans la chambre d'un patient, mais je te cherchai… et la porte était ouverte…"

"Ah, je crois que cela est ma faute." Chino pris la parole et s'inclina devant lui. "Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette erreur, monsieur."

Le docteur soupira avant de regarder le petit garçon. "Ce n'est rien… je devais m'occuper du garçon, de toute manière."

"Bien. Je vais donc vous laisser faire votre travail. Kimura-san, nous partons."

"D'accord…" Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Makoto. "Au revoir, Makoto-kun. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite."

"Moi aussi. Au revoir."

Une fois les deux personnes parties, Kiriko se tourna vers son père avec un air triste. "P-pardon, papa… je sais que je n'aurai pas du-"

"Ce n'est pas trop grave, Kiriko. Nous en reparlerons plus tard." Le docteur la coupa doucement. "Veux-tu bien nous attendre dehors? Je dois m'occuper de lui."

"D-d'accord…"

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant le docteur et Makoto entre eux. "Elle a l'air gentille, mais un peu timide…"

"Oui, et elle est très curieuse en ce qui concerne le domaine médical, malgré son âge…" Il se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux. "Bien, assez bavardé. Comment te sens-tu?"

"Oh, je me sens bien, monsieur." Makoto expliqua. "Je n'ai plus mal nulle part, et… j'ai juste ma jambe qui me donne un peu chaud."

"Hm, je vois. Eh bien, nous allons voir ça tout de suite avec une petite échographie."

"Une… échographie?"

Il redressa ses lunettes. "Cela nous permettra de connaître l'état de ta jambe… et de savoir si tu es vraiment en état de sortir d'ici ou non."

* * *

_**FIN DE L'INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE**_

* * *

_**Et boum! Premier Instant Temps Libre terminé!**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires! Pareil si vous avez des questions!**_

_**Alors, on quitte le milieu pour se replonger dans l'Histoire. J'ai voulu me dépêcher pour faire un truc à peu près potable. Si vous trouvez que c'est un peu rushé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**_

_**On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rend une souris propre.**_


	8. Une Guérison Prémonitoire

_**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous tous!**_

_**Et oui, avant que tout le monde me fasse la remarque, c'est la même intro que l'autre fois. Me jugez pas.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, on va se concentrer sur Makoto et sa sortie d'hôpital! Ouais!**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai pas grand chose à déclarer cette fois-ci… bon, ben si, peut-être. Faites simplement attention en lisant cette fois, vous pourriez être surpris quand vous reviendrez plus tard. Allez, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3: UNE GUERISON PREMONITOIRE**_

* * *

_Hôpital de Kawaguchi_

_27/10/2000, 18:15_

* * *

Le soir se manifestait déjà de par la fenêtre du couloir de l'hôpital, et les rayons du soleil se manifestaient déjà, éblouissants les visages de la famille de Makoto, qui étaient tous assis devant la chambre temporaire de Makoto, attendant sa sortie avec patience…

Sauf Komaru. La petite faisait la tête de manière impatiente. "J'espère que le docteur à bientôt fini… Grand frère doit vraiment s'ennuyer avec ce plâtre enroulé aussi longtemps…"

Cette réflexion amusa Mariko qui caressa la tête de sa fille avec un sourire. "Ne t'inquiète pas, le docteur Nishizawa est excellent dans son domaine. Makoto est entre de bonnes mains."

"Je sais…" Elle fit un peu la tête. "Mais c'est juste que j'aimerai qu'il rentre à la maison. On s'ennuie sans lui."

"On sait, mon trésor. On sait." Kotoya lui sourit avant de se tourner discrètement vers sa femme, s'échangeant un regard curieux… et légèrement inquiet.

Ils avaient encore la conversation d'hier avec le docteur, après tout.

Et son explication des faits était… très surprenante. Même pour le professionnel lui-même, alors qu'il avait vu les faits en premier lieu.

* * *

_"Ce… c'est vrai, monsieur?" Mariko regarda le docteur d'un air choqué. "Il va vraiment pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital demain? Aussi rapidement après l'accident?"_

_"Je sais, c'est assez choquant. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire." L'homme redressa ses lunettes. "C'est bien la première fois que je vois une blessure de cette envergure guérir aussi rapidement. D'habitude, il faudrait des semaines, voire plus pour qu'une jambe humaine puisse revenir à son état normal, et même passé ce délai, il reste des séquelles après ce genre de blessure, surtout à ce genre d'endroit."_

_"D-des séquelles?" Kotoya posa la question, clairement stupéfait de ce qu'il entend. "Que voulez-vous dire?"_

_"Voyez par vous-même." Le docteur montra alors l'échographie de la jambe blessé de Makoto. "Ceci représente l'état dans laquelle la jambe de votre fils se trouvait au moment où il est arrivé ici. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les muscles sont enflés au point qu'ils font deux fois le diamètre de sa jambe. De plus, on constate que les ouvertures se trouvent à l'emplacement des veines. Et ces mêmes ouvertures ont réussi à percer le tissu de la peau de l'intérieur."_

_La mère ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit cri de stupeur en entendant cela. "Mais… mais c'est horrible! Comment est-ce possible?!"_

_"De ce que j'ai constaté, c'est comme si le sang avait forcé une sortie en force à cause d'une certaine pression mise dans la jambe. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit-là que le sang était le moins présent, ce qui explique la couleur bleue, voire pratiquement noire de la blessure… en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai constaté quand il est arrivé. Regardez maintenant ceci."_

_Le docteur sorti une autre échographie de la même jambe, cette fois après l'incident. "Elle a été prise hier. Il y en a bien sûr d'autre, mais je pense que celle-là représente le mieux ce que je veux vous expliquer. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez?"_

_Les parents se mirent à l'observer de près, et après un moment, Kotoya se mit à parler, semblant sous le choc. "Sa jambe… elle a l'air presque rétablie."_

_"Oui, c'est exactement ce qui m'étonne. Dans les faits, les dégâts sont plus légers que ce que je n'aurais pensé. Seul les tendons sont encore sensibles par rapport aux mouvements, mais sinon, les muscles qui avaient été endommagés se sont déjà bien redéveloppés. En fait… j'ai l'impression qu'ils absorbent le plus de sang possible à cet endroit. Et j'ai vérifié, cela à l'air d'également affecter le reste de son corps."_

_"V-vraiment?! Est-ce que c'est grave?"_

_"Non, rien de dangereux, heureusement. Les symptômes se manifestent par un ralentissement mineure de la guérison du reste du corps, ainsi qu'une fatigue prématurée dans le reste du corps. Cela expliquerai probablement pourquoi il s'endort aussi rapidement et plus longtemps."_

_"Oui, vous nous en aviez parlé l'autre jour… mais est-ce que vous savez ce à quoi c'est dû?"_

_"Non, j'avoue être aussi perdu que vous. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je vois la guérison d'une blessure de cette intensité aussi rapide et efficace. Et le reste du corps à l'air de suivre cette route. Seul le dos est encore très légèrement sensible, mais à cette vitesse, il devrait déjà être rétabli dès demain."_

_"C'est… c'est tout simplement incroyable à entendre." Kotoya se mit la main devant la bouche, complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il vient de voir. "Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant?"_

_Le docteur Nishizawa se mit à les regarder d'un air sérieux. "Pour ma part, je vais l'aider à voir s'il peut marcher après notre petite discussion. Je retirerai le plâtre juste avant l'exercice. Si cela vous convient, nous regarderons cela ensemble dès demain."_

_Mariko laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Oui, s'il vous plaît."_

* * *

Cette discussion, bien que brève, fit naître chez les parents un sentiment de curiosité vers leurs fils. Mariko semblait assez inquiète. _"Jamais je n'ai vu le docteur Nishizawa aussi… perplexe. Et ce qu'il nous a dit hier… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"_

Kotoya n'en menait pas large non plus. _"Maintenant que j'y pense, Komaru nous a dit que quand Makoto a sauté, il y avait une petite onde de choc… et ensuite, il souffrait beaucoup. Makoto… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. La famille vit Makoto sans son plâtre pour la première fois depuis l'incident… et la vision qu'ils eurent leur coupa le souffle.

"T-ta jambe…" Komaru parla de façon presque admirative. "Elle va déjà beaucoup mieux! Elle est presque intact!"

Et en effet, la jambe de Makoto, autrefois bleue et saignante, enflée à cause de sa blessure, était pratiquement revenue à son était normale. Les blessures avaient déjà presque disparues, et la jambe avait effectivement retrouvé son diamètre de base. Elle était simplement un tout petit peu rose de par le fait qu'elle était enroulée pendant un moment.

"Oui… je suis un peu surpris aussi…" Makoto dit d'un ton doux. "Même monsieur Nishizawa a l'air content…"

"Je suis simplement soulagé de voir que tu ne souffres d'aucune véritable blessure." Le docteur arriva derrière lui et regarda les parents d'un air sérieux. "Je tiens tout de même à vous signaler que même si sa jambe est à présent guérie, les tendons sont encore légèrement irrités. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de ne pas le faire courir pendant les premiers jours. Faites en sorte qu'il se déplace doucement."

"Je vois. Nous ferons attention." Mariko sourit au professionnel. "Merci du fond du cœur, docteur."

"Je vous en prie, c'est naturel."

"Grand frère!" Komaru courra légèrement rejoindre Makoto avec un petit sourire. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Super bien, merci!" Makoto rit un peu en secouant légèrement sa jambe. "Ça me fait tout bizarre de ne plus avoir le plâtre, mais j'ai passé mon temps à marcher hier après-midi. Ça va beaucoup mieux de partout!"

"Tant mieux, alors!" Elle se mit à regarder sa jambe. "Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu-"

Elle s'arrêta nette, les yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

"Komaru? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Grand frère… c'est quoi, cette cicatrice?"

En effet, sur le côté droit de la cheville de la jambe droite de Makoto se trouvait une cicatrice légèrement enroulée autour de la cheville et légèrement dentelée, de couleur rouge très claire.

"Oh, c'était déjà là quand le docteur m'a retiré mon plâtre." Makoto expliqua. "Le docteur a dit que c'est à cause de la nature de ma blessure…"

"Pour être plus exacte, c'est par là que le sang s'est le plus manifesté pendant la guérison." Kameda expliqua. "Je pense que c'est parce que l'une des… blessures les plus graves se trouvaient à cet emplacement-là."

"Je vois…" Kotoya regarda le docteur avec curiosité. "Et… est-ce qu'elle va guérir?"

"J'ai bien peur qu'elle est définitive. Le sang a pénétré les cellules de la peau à cet endroit précis. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être cancérigène, mais je vous conseille d'observer cet endroit. Si vous voyez le moindre signal, alors contactez-moi."

"C'est compris. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois." Mariko se retourna alors vers ses enfants. "Komaru, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas emmener ton frère dehors? Il a besoin d'un peu d'air frais après cette mésaventure."

"D'accord!" Elle prit le bras de Makoto avant de doucement l'emmener doucement. "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, grand frère? Je parie que le soleil te manques!"

Le garçon se laissa emporter en riant. "Un peu, oui. Alors, allons'y!"

"Ouais!"

"Et soyez sages!" Kotoya haussa doucement le ton amusé avant de se tourner vers le docteur. "Il faut l'excuser, elle était très impatiente de retrouver son frère."

"Tant qu'ils ne posent pas de problèmes aux autres patients, il n'y a pas de mal." Kameda toussa légèrement avant de les regarder d'un air sérieux. "J'imagine que vous vouliez discuter des propos d'hier?"

"Oui, si vous le voulez bien." Mariko confirma avec le même ton. "Je vous avoue être perturbée par votre attitude d'hier. Ça ne vous ressemble pas."

"Je le sais, et croyez-moi, j'en suis aussi surpris. Mais les faits font que je n'avais d'autre choix que de les accepter." Il montra une fiche d'échographie. "Celle-ci a été prise ce matin. Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout semble entièrement guéri. Les muscles sont à présent en parfait état, et les os aussi."

"Ça me semble toujours aussi incroyable." Le mari soupira de manière détendu avec de demander, "Et que nous conseillez-vous de faire, à partir de maintenant?"

"De veuillez sur lui, tout simplement. Même s'il est guérit, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire attention à que sa santé ne détériore pas aussi soudainement. Je le répète, une blessure aussi intense peu facilement laisser des marques. Pour l'instant, le mieux est qu'il ne recommence plus ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'incident."

Mariko se mit à le regarder de manière sérieuse. "C'est ce pourquoi nous avons signé en ce qui concerne nos enfants, monsieur. Et ce, dès le départ."

* * *

Le garçon inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais en sortant de l'hôpital, et en expirant, il souffla un bon coup. "Ouf… ça fait du bien de bouger un peu!"

"Je sais, ça a du te manquer!" Komaru ria aussi. "Ca et le fait d'être dehors!"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Faut dire que bon, j'étais cloué au lit en permanence avec ce plâtre…"

"Oui, ça n'a pas dû être confortable. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est terminé! Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras plus à retourner ici!"

"…dommage."

"Hein?!" Là, elle se retourna vers lui, l'air médusée. "Comment ça, dommage?!"

Makoto compris que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire, et tenta de rattraper le coup. "J-je veux dire, il y a des gens sympas à l'hôpital… ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me blesser une nouvelle fois…"

"T'as pas intérêt!"

"J-je sais, pardon…"

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Komaru avant qu'elle ne lui offre un petit sourire. "Bon, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu penses ça… mais ce sont surtout des adultes, pas vrai? Ça serait un peu bizarre que tu leur rendes visites, non?"

"Ah, c'est vrai… mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a des enfants de notre âge ici?"

"J'en doute, grand frère-"

"E-euh… e-excusez-moi…"

La voix soudaine fut petite et nerveuse, mais les deux enfants l'entendirent tout de même. Ils se tournèrent à leur droite, pour voir une fille avec des cheveux violet foncés, qui ne faisaient pas tous la même longueur, pour d'étranges raisons. Elle avait également des yeux gris-violet clairs. Sous le coin de son œil gauche, elle avait un grain de beauté. Elle portait une chemise rose pâle aux manches bouffantes, une jupe plissée bleu pâle et des chaussures et chaussettes blanches. Ce qu'ils remarquèrent également, et ce, pour leurs inquiétudes, c'était la présence de pansement un peu partout sur le corps.

_"Elle a l'air blessé de partout… surement une patiente?"_ Makoto pensa, et voyant l'état dans lequel était l'inconnue, décida de prendre la parole "Oh, bonjour. Je peux t'aider?"

"E-euh… eh bien…" La fille regarda sa cheville de manière nerveuse. "J-je vois que tu t'es blessé au niveau de la cheville… e-est-ce que ça va?"

"Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas!" Il regarda sa petite blessure. "C'est une cicatrice que j'ai eu après un incident, mais maintenant, je vais bien, merci!"

La fille sourit un petit peu en entendant cela. "A-ah… tant mieux… j'avais peur que cette cicatrice te fasse mal…"

"Le docteur a dit qu'il pouvait sortir, et elle ne le gêne pas pour marcher, donc tout va bien." Komaru expliqua avant de la regarder d'un air bizarre. "Dis, pourquoi tu poses la question? Ça t'intéresses de voir les blessures des autres?"

Là, la fille paniqua et recula frénétiquement, les bras devant son visage de manière défensive et les larmes se manifestant dans ses yeux. "Aah! P-p-pardon! J-je ne voulais pas vous déranger! Je suis vraiment désolée, pardonnez-moi!"

Cette réponse aussi soudaine qu'excessive surpris beaucoup les enfants Naegi, et Makoto s'empressa d'aller devant elle pour la calmer. "Hé, hé, non, c'est rien! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est pas du tout en colère contre toi!"

La fille se calma légèrement, les yeux un peu rouges. "V… vraiment?"

"Oui, désolée de t'avoir fait peur!" Komaru les rejoint sans tarder. "C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un de notre âge s'intéresser aux blessures des autres. Mais on est content que tu t'inquètes pour mon frère, merci!"

"A-ah… tant mieux…" La pauvre fille se mit à sangloter doucement. "J-je suis désolée… c'est juste que quand je vois quelqu'un de blessé, j-je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète…"

"Merci encore. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir." Makoto lui sourit à nouveau. "Hé, tu veux bien qu'on soit amis?"

"H-hein?" Elle sembla choquée, au point d'en balbutier. "C-c'est vrai? Vous voulez bien?"

"Bien sûr! T'as l'air super gentille!" Komaru fut rapide à se présenter. "Moi, c'est Naegi Komaru! Enchantée!"

"Et moi, c'est Naegi Makoto. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance." Makoto continua de sourire. "Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?"

La fille rougit un peu avant de bafouiller de façon enjouée, "M-moi, c'est… T-Tsumiki Mikan. J-je suis heureuse… d-de vous rencontrer…"

"De même, Tsumiki-san!" Makoto se mit à rire. "Je pars de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mais si tu veux, je reviendrai te voir! Je peux même te présenter à nos autres amis, si tu veux!"

Mikan hésita un petit moment avant de montrer un sourire nerveux. "T-tu n'es pas obligé, mais… ce - ce serait chouette-"

"Makoto! Komaru!"

La voix des parents se fit entendre, et les enfants se retournèrent pour voir deux adultes s'approcher d'eux. Mariko sourit alors en voyant Mikan. "Je vois que vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle amie, les enfants. Et elle est même très jolie. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Encore une fois, Mikan se mit à rougir. "T-Tsumiki Mikan, madame… e-enchantée…"

"Nous aussi, Tsumiki-san." Kotoya sourit à son tour. "Nous étions sur le point de partir, mais si tu veux, les enfants peuvent venir te voir…"

"Oui, grand frère venait justement de le dire!" Komaru ajouta. "Moi, ça me ferait plaisir!"

"M-moi aussi!" La fille exclama avec joie, avant de baisser le ton. "…e-enfin, si vous le voulez bien…"

"Oui! Ce serait génial!"

"Alors, c'est décidé." Mariko rit légèrement avant de se baisser vers elle. "Makoto va se reposer durant ce week-end, mais ensuite, nous pourrons peut-être arranger un lieu de rendez-vous pour tout le monde? Qu'en dis-tu?"

"Ce…" Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. "Ce serait génial, madame."

"Bien. Content que nous ayons pu nous arranger." Kotoya caressa doucement les cheveux de Mikan avant de prendre la main de Komaru. "Nous devons partir, maintenant. Au revoir."

"Au revoir, Tsumiki-san!"

"A-au revoir…"

Ainsi, la famille Naegi prirent leur chemin vers chez eux, laissant Mikan seule dehors… et Makoto avait bien vu qu'elle avait l'air triste. _"C'est pas grave… je peux la revoir, donc je peux lui faire plaisir avec les autres!"_

Komaru remarqua l'air de son frère tout de suite. "Tu l'as vu aussi, grand frère? Qu'elle avait l'air toute seule?"

"Toute seule, tu dis?" Mariko, qui tenait la main de son fils, leva un sourcil en entendant cela. "Hmmm… c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse… peut-être qu'elle est simplement timide?"

"Sa réaction était super bizarre, maman. Comme si… comme si elle s'attendait qu'on soit en colère contre elle quand elle est venue."

Kotoya qui sembla intriguée. "C'est étrange, effectivement… nous pourrions peut-être en parler à ces parents quand l'occasion se présente." Il se retourna vers son fils avec un sourire. "J'imagine que tu vas l'aider aussi, n'est-ce pas, Makoto?"

Le garçon se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"C'est ce que je fais, papa!"

* * *

_**Oui, aider les gens, c'est ce que je fais.**_

_**Je me souviens très bien que petit, j'aimais aider les gens. Je pense que j'étais très bon pour lire les expressions des autres, pour mieux essayer de les aider ensuite.**_

_**Les habitudes restent très facilement avec le temps, comme on dit. Même si pour moi, c'était normal.**_

…_**ce que j'ignorais, en revanche, c'est que toute action, aussi bonne que mauvaise, a des conséquences.**_

_**Et je m'apprêtais à comprendre une autre lesson, bien plus dure et difficile…**_

_**Mais qui m'a appris à devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui.**_

* * *

_**FIN DU VOLUME 1: FRAGEMENTS D'ESPOIR (PROLOGUE – CHAPITRE 3)**_

_**DEBUT DU VOLUME 2: PREMIER CONTACT**_

* * *

_**LISTE DU HAREM DE MAKOTO NAEGI:**_

_**Natsumi Kuzuryu, la Yakuza ardente et protectrice**_

_**Seiko Kimura, la Pharmacienne au grand cœur**_

* * *

_**ET OUAIS! On fait en Volumes, maintenant! On en Arcs, c'est comme vous voulez!**_

_**Vous l'aurez surement devinez, mais ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport aux autres. Vous vous doutez bien de la raison maintenant.**_

_**Alos, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?**_

_**Eh bien, la réponse est simple: je vais continuer de faire les choses à mon rythme, mais à la fin de chaque chapitre, je ferais un petit rappel du volume/arc dans lequel on se trouve dans l'histoire. Histoire que personne ne s'y perde. Cette petite option se met en place dès le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Pour faire simple, le tout premier chapitre ne fait que l'introduction de la famille du personnage principal. Le premier volume met introduit ses amis, et le deuxième... est une surprise.**_

_**Aussi, vous avez remarqué la liste des filles dans le harem de notre cher protagoniste.**_

_**Hé, pour ceux qui se plaignent, regarder mon profil. Vous étiez prévenus.**_

_**Enfin bref! Cette petite (pour l'instant) liste ne sera affichée qu'à la fin de chaque volume, pour bien situé à quel moment telle fille tombe sous le charme du petit Chanceux. Encore une fois, pour ne perdre personne.**_

_**On se retrouve donc, le mois prochain, pour un prochain chapitre! Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rend une souris propre.**_


	9. Se Remettre en Route

_**COUCOU LES GENS! Comment ça va?**_

_**Evidemment, je ne peux pas vous entendre, mais j'espère que ça va bien pour vous.**_

_**Et oui, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre du deuxième volume! Hourra pour moi!**_

_**Et oui, je célèbre, parce que mine de rien, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour penser à un truc potable pour ce qui allais se passer dans ce volume. Et encore, à l'heure où je vous parle, l'idée est là, mais la forme est encore floue, donc bon… mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que je vais vous apporter sur la table!**_

_**Aller, assez perdu de temps! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**VOLUME 2: PREMIER CONTACT**_

_**CHAPITRE 4: SE REMETRRE EN ROUTE…**_

* * *

_Ecole primaire de Kawaguchi "Dawn"_

_30/10/2000, 07:50_

* * *

Les lundis.

Ces jours qui marquaient le début de la semaine. Ces jours qui marquent le recommencement du cycle de la routine des gens.

Ces jours qui indiquent également, le retour à l'école, pour les cinq jours à venir, jusqu'au week-end et ainsi de suite.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la plupart des enfants n'aimaient pas les lundis, d'ailleurs. Ils préféraient la tranquillité du week-end. A part les devoirs à faire et les contrôles à préparer, en comparaison, la liberté était bien plus présente.

Donc oui, encore une fois, la plupart des enfants n'aimaient pas les lundis.

…la plupart.

"Allez, amuses-toi bien, Makoto!"

"Oui, et fais bien attention à toi!"

"A tout à l'heure, grand frère!"

"Oui, à tout à l'heure!"

Mais malgré ce que le concerné pensait de lui-même, en ce qui concernait l'école, Makoto n'était pas comme les autres.

Makoto adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses, et il trouvait justement que l'école était l'endroit parfait pour cela. Il y avait chaque jour de nouvelles opportunités qui se présentaient pour absorber le plus de connaissances possibles, pour sa grande joie.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça? Il pouvait partager ses découvertes avec ses amis.

Et il avait hâte de recommencer cette routine, alors qu'il souhaita une bonne journée à sa famille, non loin de l'école. Il avait hâte de retrouver Natsumi et les autres pour passer de bons moments tous ensemble.

"Hé, Makoto!"

Et en parlant du loup, Makoto fut très content d'entendre la voix familière de son amie. Il se retourna pour la voir s'approcher de lui quand il mit les pieds dans la cour. "Ah, coucou, Natsumi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?"

"A ton avis, abruti? Je t'attends pour les classes." La fille roula des yeux, mais malgré le ton, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Tout le monde est déjà rentré. Madame Yamazaki avait demandé un volontaire pour t'intercepter, alors me voilà."

Le garçon sourit alors. "Oh, c'est super gentil de m'attendre! Merci beaucoup!"

Chose qui fit rougir la petite Yakuza, détournant le regard. "C-c'est rien… je venais juste d'arriver, de toute manière." Alors qu'ils se mirent en route vers leurs classes, elle changea vite le sujet. "Donc… ta jambe va mieux? Rien qui te fait mal?"

"Non, ça va! Je me sens très bien, en fait!" Makoto expliqua d'un ton rassuré. "Pour être honnête, ça commençais de m'embêter d'être cloué au lit sans rien faire, même avec la télévision."

"Tu m'étonnes. Surtout avec ce foutu plâtre autour de la jambe." Natsumi lui lança un sourire joueur. "J'parie que t'attendais que de bouger, à ce stade. Tu tiens pas en place."

"Un peu… bon, d'accord, complètement. Mais je suis content que ce soit fini." Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. "Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours avec toi! Merci encore d'avoir pris les leçons pour moi!"

Encore une fois, les joues de Natsumi se firent rouges, et elle évita son regard. "O-ouais, ouais, arrête de te répéter…" Elle se mit à soupirer alors que les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur classe. "Par contre, tu te goures si tu crois que c'est fini. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais la classe entière a encore l'accident en tête, et tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont plus te lâcher, maintenant."

"Oui, je sais…" Makoto la regarda d'un air confus. "Mais ils sont si… impatients de me revoir?"

"Entre d'abord. Tu verras."

Un peu intrigué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Makoto ouvrit la porte de sa classe-

"BON RETOUR, NAEGI-KUN!"

Et l'instant d'après, il entendit une cacophonie de voix enjouées, dirigées vers lui. Et pour cause, une grande majorité de la classe était maintenant devant lui, avec quelques exceptions préférant se tenir derrière le groupe. Même la pièce était décorée pour son retour, avec un thème assez festif, avec un goûter derrière le petit groupe, et même une banderole pendue qui affichait, "Bon retour, Naegi-kun!".

Cette scène eut son effet sur le garçon, les yeux ébahis et ne sachant pas comment réagir en premier lieu. _"Woah… ils sont vraiment là pour moi?"_

"On est contentes que tu ailles bien!" Wanabe lui sourit de manière enthousiaste. "On a eu peur quand on a entendu ce qu'il s'est passé!"

"O-oui… on ne pensait pas que ça pourrait arriver…" Son amie Nakamura suivit de manière plus réservée. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Kuzuryu-san nous a dit que tu t'étais blessé la jambe…"

Makoto reprit vite ses sens en voyant tout le monde le regarder attentivement, et sourit alors à sa classe. "Oui, oui, je vais bien, merci! J'ai dû rester au lit de l'hôpital pendant le reste de la semaine, mais maintenant, le docteur a dit que je vais mieux!"

Mais même après cette réponse, les paroles des autres ne semblaient pas s'arrêter de sitôt… au contraire, elles semblaient même venir plus rapidement.

"C'est toi qui a sauté sur la route l'autre jour?!"

"On a tous entendu à la télévision! Comment s'était à l'hôpital?"

"Madame Yamazaki a dit que tu avais mal partout…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!"

"Est-ce que la fille va bien? Comment elle est?"

"On n'a pas pu venir parce qu'on voulait faire une surprise… désolée…"

"T'es un héros, Naegi-kun!"

Mais malgré cela, Makoto pouvait entendre ce qu'on lui disait de manière globale, et il devait admettre qu'il était… assez content des compliments et de l'attention qu'il recevait. Même si il avait reçu pas mal de réprimandes à ce sujet de la part de ses proches, il était content que ses actions aient résulté avec une vie sauve.

…cela dit, toute cette attention commençait à l'embarrasser.

Mais heureusement, Natsumi vint à son secours… de manière peu orthodoxe. "Hé, foutez-lui la paix! Vous voyez pas que vous le gênez avec toutes vos questions?!"

"Hé, toi, t'as pu aller le voir ce week-end, Kuzuryu-san! Nous, c'est la première fois qu'on le voit depuis l'accident, c'est bon, quoi!"

Les protestations étaient très similaires, mais l'institutrice sut les arrêter. "Kuzuryu-san a raison, tout le monde. Il faut lui laisser le temps de répondre avant de poser une autre question. De plus, il nous faut reprendre les cours. Vous aurez tout le temps de lui poser ces questions après les cours."

Les élèves, un peu à contrecœur, s'écartèrent du chemin pour les laisser passer et rejoindre leur place. Makoto n'était tout de même pas rancunier et leur sourit en se mettant devant sa chaise. "C'est pas grave, tout le monde! On passera un peu de temps ensemble, si vous voulez!"

"Bien sûr, Naegi-kun. Je pense que tu sais que nous sommes tous contents de te revoir." Haruka lui sourit avant de reconcentrer sur ses élèves. "Tout le monde, regagner votre place. Le cours va commencer."

Chaque élève se mit à leur place lentement, et une fois ceci fait, l'institutrice reprit la parole. "Tout d'abord, je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il est très important pour moi de vous rappeler la prudence, à savoir ne pas se mettre en situations périlleuses."

Makoto soupira et Natsumi roula des yeux. _"Et c'est reparti pour un tour…"_

"Cet incident n'est qu'un exemple des dangers qui existent. Dites-vous bien que partout ailleurs, certaines personnes ont subi des incidents similaires… et n'ont pas eu autant de chances. C'est pour cela que je préfère vous le répéter, ne soyez jamais assez vigilant." Elle se tourna alors vers Makoto. "Je pense que tu as déjà entendu ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas?"

Le garçon eu un air triste, mais il hocha rapidement la tête. "J'ai eu de la chance… mais ça n'arrivera plus."

"Contente de l'entendre." Elle sourit avant de regarder l'ensemble de sa classe. "Asseyez-vous, je vous prie." Et une fois les bruits de chaises terminées, elle posa son regard sur Natsumi. "Est-ce que Naegi-kun a pu rattraper son retard, Kuzuryu-san?"

"Oui, madame. On a passé tout le week-end dessus, mais il est au point, maintenant."

"Parfait. Je te remercie encore." L'adulte regarda alors sa classe. "Que tout le monde ouvre son livre à la page 75. Nous devons poursuivre le programme."

"Oui, madame!"

* * *

_"Pfff… pourquoi les lundis peuvent pas passer plus vite?!"_

Et oui, si Makoto aimait commencer les jours d'écoles, Natsumi se trouvait dans la norme. Et donc, en tant qu'élève normale, elle détestait les lundis… peut-être même plus que la normale.

Et cette impatience était surement liée au fait qu'elle était légèrement influencée par ses camarades de classe.

En tant que membre du clan Kuzuryu, elle avait le droit de rentrer dans une meilleure école. Mais elle avait décidé de tester un milieu plus modeste, dans le but de voir à quoi y ressemblait la population. Décision qui a surpris son frère et son garde du corps, et qui a même un peu déplut ses parents, mais que son grand-père encouragea, et heureusement.

Rien à voir avec un garçon de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré. Et si quelqu'un dans sa famille abordait le sujet… eh bien, elle n'avait qu'à écrire son nom sur une liste de cibles futures.

Enfin bref… après un départ qui aurait pu mieux se dérouler, et plusieurs mois à côtoyer ses camarades de classe… elle s'est rendu compte que les gens normaux, c'était pas si mal que ça.

Certes, son appartenance à un clan de yakuza a joué dans interactions avec les gens, mais la plupart des filles étaient sympathiques, même si un peu timides. Et la plupart des garçons la respectaient grâce à son caractère…

Caractère qui lui a valu quelques problèmes, il est vrai. Il y avait bien un ou deux élèves qui avaient peur d'elle à cause de son comportement, et ce, même après l'intervention de son meilleur ami. Il y même eu des disputes assez conséquentes à deux reprises, mais heureusement, elles ont pu être arrêtes avant que quoi que ce soit de grave n'arrive.

Il allait sans dire qu'elle respectait son institutrice. Pas parce que c'était une adulte, mais parce qu'elle était capable de calmer ses élèves sans avoir recours à la violence. Non qu'elle l'avouerait devant elle.

Si ses vieux pouvaient en tirer une leçon, ce serait bien. Ça changera des disputes qui tournent au vinaigre.

Donc oui, en somme, elle aimait bien la globalité de sa classe, malgré quelques couacs.

…pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire que leurs attitudes ne l'agaçaient pas par moment.

"Encore merci, tout le monde! C'était super sympa!"

"Hé, c'est rien, Naegi-kun! On allait pas te laisser rentrer sans faire quelque chose!"

"Bon, il faut qu'on rentre! A demain! Et fais attention à toi!"

"Oui, oui! C'est promis! A demain!"

"Salut, Naegi-kun!"

Heureusement, la journée se terminait et les autres commençaient à partir. Même l'enseignante était au portail de l'école pour bien s'assurer que tout le monde rentre chez soi. Enfin, un peu de temps tout seuls!

Même si Natsumi avait passé le week-end avec Makoto, c'était seulement pour les leçons qu'il avait manqué. Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital même si elle en avait envie, simplement parce qu'elle avait ses cours à faire. Sans parler de ses parents… mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

Malheureusement, ses autres camarades de classes ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire la même chose, ce pourquoi ils ont envoyé des mots à la place. Et bien évidemment, dès qu'il s'est présenté en classe, ils se sont jetés dessus comme des rapaces. Pas un instant, ils n'étaient tranquilles. Que ce soit durant les récréations ou le déjeuner, et même pendant les classes, plusieurs personnes les accompagnaient. Et parfois, c'était très gênant. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à être patiente, et heureusement que l'institutrice était là, sinon, ça aurait très bien pu mal tourner.

Par contre, il faudra dire deux mots à la classe de Komaru. Histoire de leur apprendre à ne pas harceler les autres, même par accident.

_"Bon, encore, ma classe, je comprends, mais… bordel, pourquoi les autres classes s'y mettent aussi, hein?!"_

Et oui, il s'avère que quand on est un des concernés d'un accident de la route et qu'on en sort vivant, on devient une petite popularité locale. Surtout quand on sauve quelqu'un d'autre au passage. Là, c'est le jackpot.

Eh bien, ça n'as pas loupé. L'incident avait été diffusé à la télévision, et bien que leurs identités n'aient pas été confirmées, des rumeurs se sont répandues sur le nom du sauveur. Et forcément, quand il est enfin revenu, il a su attirer l'attention de pratiquement toute l'école. Déjà que Makoto était assez populaire pour être gentil et serviable, alors là, c'était le sommet. Même certains élèves semblaient impressionnés par son exploit. Et quelque chose lui disait que a n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

Et c'est exactement ce que Natsumi voulait éviter. Il ne fallait surtout pas l'encourager! A quoi pensent les adultes, bon sang?! Apparemment, seul sa prof et le principal partageait son opinion! Dire qu'elle avait passé tout le week-end à lui répéter de ne pas laisser

"Bon, il faut qu'on y aille aussi!" Wanabe prit la main de son amie avant de se diriger vers la porte. "A demain, Naegi-kun! A demain, Kuzuryu-san!"

"Oui, à demain…"

"A demain, toutes les deux!"

"Ouais, sûr…"

Mais juste avant de partir, Wanabe et Nakamura se tournèrent vers Natsumi… et lui firent un clin d'œil avec un pouce levé en l'air. Nakamura se fit plus modeste, mais le message était similaire.

Evidemment, Natsumi qui comprit ce qu'elles voulaient dire, détourna le regard, les joues rouges, ce qui amusa les deux filles avant de partir.

Makoto, qui lui, n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il se passait, donna un regard confus à la blonde. "Hm? Ça va, Natsumi? Tu es toute rouge…"

"N-non, c'est rien! Rien d'important!"

"Bon, si tu le dis…"

"Ouais, je le dis!"

Makoto ne pouvait pas se mettre ne colère contre elle quand elle était comme ça. Mais il était quand même curieux. "Tu sais, je crois que c'est pas la première fois que je te vois comme ça. En fait, tu me fais penser à Komaru…"

Là, Natsumi se retourna vers lui avec les yeux ahuris. "Moi?! N'importe quoi! T'as crus que j'allais être toute rouge à la première occasion, simplement parce que tout le monde nous regarde?!"

"Eh, c'est pas un défaut, tu sais…" Il rit un peu, amusé par son comportement. "Tu n'as pas à toujours être forte tête. Tu peux être toi-même avec nous."

Elle roula des yeux et soupira de manière exaspérée. "Ouais, ouais, tu l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois. Et j'exagère à peine." Là, elle devint plus sérieuse. "Par contre, j'crois que c'est à moi de me répéter. Tu sais ce dont on a parlé durant le week-end, pas vrai?"

Makoto se mit à rire nerveusement, se rappelant de la conversation. "Oui, oui, je sais. Ne pas laisser tout cela me monter la tête…"

"T'as pas intérêt. C'est limite si certains t'encourageraient à recommencer, tiens. Komaru ne supportera pas de se confronter à une foule de gens comme ça une nouvelle fois. J'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les vapes, moi."

Le regard du jeune homme s'attrista en se souvenant du visage gêné de sa sœur. "La pauvre… je croyais que ça allait mieux avec les gens."

"C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'elle travaille de ce côté, mais vu ce qu'elle a traversé, c'est pas comme si j'allais la blâmer entièrement." Elle pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine. "Tu sais ce qu'on en pense toutes les deux. Et n'oublie pas tes parents non plus."

Un peu surpris par les paroles de son amie, Makoto pouvait tout de même sentir le poids de ses mots. _"C'est vrai… il faut que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Je leur ai tous promis."_ Il regarda Natsumi d'un air sérieux, mais avec un sourire rassurant. "Je sais, Natsumi. Je ne mettrai plus en danger comme ça."

"Tant mieux."

"Grand frère? Natsumi? Vous parlez de moi?"

Les deux enfants se tournèrent pour voir Komaru se tenir devant la porte de la classe, les regardant de manière curieuse. Makoto fut content de la voir. "Ah, coucou, Komaru!"

Natsumi fut un peu plus réservée. "Tiens, tu nous avais entendu?"

"Un petit peu… je suis arrivé il y a une minute…" Komaru sourit timidement vers Natsumi. "M-merci…"

Sourire que la jeune yakuza retourna de manière amusée. "Pff, c'est rien, ça. Faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur vous, de toute manière."

"…je croyais qu'on était virés?"

"Si je vous laisse tout seules, vous feriez que des bêtises, gros malin!" Elle se retourna vers Komaru. "Bon, vous m'avez parlez de deux autres additions à la petite équipe. Elles sont à l'hôpital, c'est ça?"

"Oui… mais je te préviens, une d'entre elle est très timide… plus que moi."

"Ok, c'est noté." Son regard se posa sur Makoto. "Et l'autre?"

"Oh, elle a l'air sympa aussi. C'est la fille du docteur qui s'est occupé de moi."

"Bon, alors on devrait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises à ce niveau-là. Mon frère et Peko devrait être sur le chemin en ce moment."

"D'accord. Seiko-san et les autres devraient nous rejoindre là-bas aussi. " Komaru reprit la parole. "Quand j'ai terminé les cours, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec vous. Votre institutrice m'a dit dans quelle classe vous étiez…"

"Ouais, c'est bien elle, ça." Elle se retourna vers Makoto avec un petit sourire. "Bon, t'es le seul à les connaître toutes les deux. Tu nous les présentes?"

"D'accord!"

Et avec un grand sourire, le garçon prit les devants, rejoints par sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, en destination pour rencontrer leurs nouvelles amies, le soleil leur ouvrant le chemin…

Et plus la lumière se présentait vers eux…

Plus l'ombre qui les suivait se faisait large.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE DANS LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT**_

* * *

_**Et nous y voilà. On reprend le concept de chapitre en plusieurs parties.**_

_**Et oui, je suis bien conscient que ce chapitre était plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude… mais croyez-moi, si vous avez fait attention à la fin, vous savez que les choses sérieuses commencent. Et on n'est même pas encore au centre de l'histoire! J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai en réserve.**_

_**Juste pour vous prévenir… j'ai oublié de faire une ou deux corrections au chapitre des Instants Temps Libre. Je me suis trompé de nom pour une des personnages secondaires. Nakazaki alors que c'était Nakamura. Oh, et je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux avec le prénom d'Haruka. Pas trop grave, mais quand même.**_

_**Allez, on se retrouve le mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Tchao!**_

_**Ah, et oui, on est en déconfinement, mais la prudence, c'est ce qui compte. Alors…**_

_**Pupla vous rends une souris propre.**_


	10. Avec une Nouvelle Perspective

_**Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça roule? Bien j'espère!**_

_**Moi, ça roule! Mais bon, ça pourrait peut-être aller mieux si je trouvais du boulot. Vous savez, pour l'indépendance, tout ça. Nan parce qu'avec tout ce bordel…**_

_**Hein? Pourquoi je vous raconte ça?**_

_**J'en sais foutre rien! Je sais pas quoi dire!**_

…

_**Bref. On attaque le chapitre suivant. Et comme transition…**_

_**Les choses sérieuses commencent. Régalez-vous bien.**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 PARTIE 2: …AVEC UNE NOUVELLE PERSPECTIVE**_

* * *

Les trois enfants étaient déjà en route vers l'hôpital, Makoto en tête. Même s'il n'était pas venu de lui-même la première fois, ses parents lui ont montré le chemin durant le week-end, partant de l'école comme point de départ. Et il se souvenait bien du chemin.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était… particulièrement enthousiaste.

"Ah, je vois l'hôpital! On est bientôt arrivé!" Il signala à Komaru et Natsumi derrière lui, avec un grand sourire. "J'ai vraiment hâte que tu les rencontres, Natsumi!"

Le jeune yakuza roula des yeux. "Ouais, ouais… tu me l'as sorti au moins dix fois. Franchement, il était tant qu'on arrive."

"Pourquoi? Parce que tu voulais les voir?"

"Ouais, en partie."

Ce que la jeune yakuza n'avait pas dit, bien entendu, c'est qu'elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblaient ces deux nouvelles "amies" pour pouvoir les juger de par ses propres yeux. _"Makoto leur fait peut-être confiance aussi rapidement parce qu'elles avaient l'air sympas, mais on se sait jamais. On m'a dit que cette Tsumiki était timide, alors je lui donne le bénéfice du doute, mais au premier signe louche…"_

"Natsumi? Ça va?"

"Hein?" La voix de Komaru fit sortir Natsumi de sa stupeur, et elle répondit, "Euh, ouais, ça va. Je me demande simplement à quoi elle ressemble, c'est tout."

"Tu veux dire physiquement?"

"Ouais, parce que bon, vous me dites qu'elles sont sympas, mais ça m'aide pas à me faire un portrait des filles. Puis bon, les deux trois détails que tu me donnes, ça me suffit pas."

Makoto rit de manière un peu gênée. "Ah, désolé, Natsumi…"

Elle soupira un peu, mais de manière amusée. "Bon, on va les rencontrer d'ici peu donc c'est pas trop grave, mais faut y penser, c'est tout ce que je veux dire." Elle se tourna vers Komaru. "Par contre, c'que j'aimerai bien qu'on me réexplique, c'est pourquoi on se rend à l'hôpital. Y'avait pas quelque chose de plus, je sais pas moi, joyeux qu'un endroit ou se rendent les malades?"

"Eh bien, on y a pensé aussi," Komaru expliqua. "Mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne savait pas où elles se qu'elles habitent, ni à quelles écoles elles vont. On a préféré se rendre là où on s'est rencontrés."

La blonde soupira. "Ok, logique, j'imagine… mais bon, j'aurais préféré qu'on puisse se réunir là où on voit pas de blessés. Ca plombe l'ambiance."

Makoto se retourna doucement vers elle d'un air inquiet. "Natsumi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai promis que je ne me blesserai pas comme avant."

"Et t'as pas intérêt à trahir cette promesse, crétin." Elle répondit sérieusement avant de regarder au sol. "C'est juste que… j'aime pas ce genre d'endroit, c'est tout."

"Ah bon? Mais pourquoi?" La deuxième petite sœur la regarda de manière curieuse. "C'est à cause de l'incident?"

"Un peu, mais…" Là, Natsumi tourna la tête. "Bah, c'est complètement con. Laissez tombez."

Les Naegi se mirent à la regarder de manière inquiète. "Natsumi, tu sais que tu peux-"

"Non, arrêtez! Ça fait mal!"

Les trois s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils entendirent une voix en panique, et qui souffrait. Komaru semblait la plus nerveuse. "V-vous avez entendu?"

"Hé, tiens-toi tranquille!"

"Ouais, t'as dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, alors tais-toi!"

Ces voix suivantes semblaient hautaines et méprisantes. Et là, Makoto et Natsumi se mirent à écarquiller des yeux… cette dernière serrant des poings et des dents. "Ces voix… je les reconnais…"

Et apparemment, Makoto aussi, puisqu'il fut le premier à se diriger vers les voix, suivi de près par ses deux amies. Et quand ils arrivèrent… ils furent dégoutés.

"Tsumiki-san!"

"Q-quoi?"

"Hein?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, vous?!"

Devant eux se trainaient deux des brutes de l'autre jour, quelques instants avant l'incident.

En train de tirer les cheveux de Mikan, qui était au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

L'un des brutes lui tenait fermement les bras derrière elle, l'empêchant de se frotter les marques de rouges sur les bras et les jambes.

Des ciseaux se trouvaient dans la main de l'autre qui tenait tout aussi durement ses cheveux.

Et des mèches se trouvaient autour d'elle, au sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Makoto pour qu'il regarde les brutes avec un regard sérieux, les sourcils froncés. "Relâchez-la! Vous voyez-bien que vous lui faites mal!"

Le gros ne sembla pas aimer le ton sur lequel on lui parlait. "Hé, c'est pas vos oignons! Dégagez!"

Mais la deuxième brute, celle plus mince, eu un air surpris en voyant Makoto. Et il ne fut pas content du tout. "Attends, j'te reconnais! C'est toi qu'a sauté pour sauver l'autre malade!"

"Elle a un nom, l'autre malade, ducon!" Natsumi rejoint vite son ami, l'air d'exploser. "Vous étiez en train de la faire tourner en bourrique, et maintenant, vous vous en prenez à quelqu'un d'autre! Vous vous prenez pour qui, les bouseux, hein?!"

"C'est qui que tu traites de bouseux, pauvre fille débile?!" Le gros relâcha Mikan qui retomba au sol en laissant un couinement de douleur. Il pointa du doigt Makoto avec un regard haineux. "A cause de ton pote, on s'est fait punir par madame Takeko! L'orphelinat nous surveille en permanence, maintenant!"

Komatru, qui se trouvait nerveusement derrière Makoto et Natsumi, rassembla son courage pour les regarder et leur dire, "C-ça n'est pas de la faute de grand frère! V-vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire de mal à Seiko-san!"

"Elle a raison, ça ne se fait pas de brutaliser les autres!" Makoto suivit sur un ton plus confiant. "Elle ne vous a rien fait, alors laissez la tranquille!"

Le mince regarda le trio avec un air vicieux… avant qu'un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. "Tu sais quoi? Ok, on la laisse… maintenant que t'es là."

Makoto fut surpris. "Hein?"

"Ben ouais… on va pouvoir régler les comptes!"

Et en voyant les deux brutes se regrouper et s'avancer doucement vers eux, c'est là qu'il comprit leurs intentions. Et il devint très nerveux. Natsumi était à deux doigts de leur sauter à la figure aussi, et Komaru prit refuge derrière eux, les regardant d'un air terrifié.

Malgré la peut qui se manifesta, Makoto maintint sa position._ "Je ne peux pas les laisser blesser Komaru et Natsumi! Il faut que je les protège-"_

"Hé, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes, bandes d'abrutis?!"

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le troisième garçon qui était présent avant l'incident… celui qui avait jeté le livre de Seiko sur la route.

Mais à en juger par son regard haineux envers ses acolytes, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier leurs actions. "J'vous laisse tout seuls deux minutes, et vous en profitez pour foutre le bordel?! Vous vous croyez malins, à faire les guignols là où tout le monde peut vous voir et vous entendre?!"

"Hein?! M-mais chef-"

"La ferme! On est déjà assez dans la merde comme ça!" Il jeta un rapide regard furieux à Makoto et ses amies avant de leur tourner le dos. "Je me casse! Pas question que je reste avec des minables comme vous!"

"H-hé, attends, chef!"

Les deux autres brutes partirent rejoindre leur chef en hâte, laissant le trio les regarder avec curiosité.

"Je… je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer." Komaru avoua de manière confuse. "Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il vient de nous aider?"

Natsumi grogna et roula des yeux. "Ouais, mais juste parce que s'ils avaient continué, ils auraient été encore plus dans la merde. T'as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit."

Makoto soupira de soulagement. _"Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de bagarre, c'est déjà ça…" _Il tourna alors son attention vers Mikan, s'approchant doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer. "Ça va? Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop mal?"

La pauvre avait les larmes aux yeux, et le regardait comme une biche, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. "E-euh… eh bien…"

"Tes cheveux! Ils sont coupés!" Komaru alla vite de son côté, regardant les mèches au sol. "J'arrive pas à croire que des gens pourraient faire ça!"

"Moi, si. Crois moi, j'ai vu pire." Natsumi fronça des sourcils. "Des gens comme ça, ça existe partout. Ils hésitent pas à s'en prendre à ceux qui sont plus faibles qu'eux."

Là, Mikan se mit à pleurer. "J-je suis désolée! J-je sais que je suis faible, m-mais ne me détestez pas, s'il-vous-plaît! Pardonnez-moiiii!"

La jeune yakuza fut complètement surprise par ce changement d'attitude. "H-hé, calme-toi! J'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute!"

"Oui, c'est plutôt le contraire." La sœur de Makoto l'assista. "Tu n'avais pas demandé à te faire agresser, pas vrai?"

"N-non, mais-"

La jeune blessée s'arrêta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et quand elle redressa la tête d'un air surpris, elle vit le garçon lui sourire. "T'inquiète pas, on est là. Ca va aller."

Elle attendit pendant un instant, avant de recommencer à pleurer, enlaçant le garçon très fort, ce dernier retournant le geste et la laissant vider les larmes de son corps en répétant "Merci, merci…"

Les deux filles regardaient la scène avec un peu de pitié, Komaru chuchotant à l'oreille de Natsumi, "C'est elle, Tsumiki-san. Elle avait l'air très timide quand on l'a rencontré… je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point."

"Là, je suis pas sûre qu'on parle de timidité…"

Natsumi semblait peut-être dur avec son ton, mais en vrai, elle était en pleine réflexion par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de voir. _"Donc, c'est vraiment une victime, hein? Quelqu'un qui se fait marcher dessus, mais qui n'a apparemment pas la force de se rebeller. Elle a pas l'air de pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche… je doute qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sale contre nous. Mais on peut pas la laisser comme ça maintenant, ça serait trop cruel."_

"Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Tout le monde se retourna vers une fille aux cheveux roses qui s'approcha d'eux nerveusement. Une fille que Makoto reconnut immédiatement. "Ah, Nishiziwa-san! Tu nous as entendu?"

"O-oui, depuis un petit moment, en fait. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, alors je suis venu voir…" Kiriko les regarda avant de remarquer les mèches de cheveu au sol, le regard choqué. "Que- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?!"

"Hé, Natsumi!"

"Makoto-san! Komaru-san! Vous allez bien?!"

A ce moment-là, un deuxième groupe s'approcha d'eux, et le trio vit les formes de Fuyuhiko, Peko, Ruruka, Seiko et Sohnosuke s'approcher d'eux, le regard inquiet. "Tout le monde!"

"On a vu les brutes de l'autre jour passer! Ils nous ont rien fait, mais ils avaient pas l'air contents!" Ruruka expliqua en premier, fronçant des sourcils. "Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs! Rien que de les voir, ça m'a mis dans un état!"

"V-vous n'avez rien. Tant mieux…" Seiko soupira de soulagement, avant de remarquer Kiriko. "Nishizawa-san? Tu es là aussi?"

"Oui, je viens d'arriver…"

Là, Sohnosuke se tourna pour voir Mikan, et comme les autres avant lui, il remarqua les détails de la scène. Et cela le fit froncer des sourcils également. "Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"E-euh…" La pauvre commençait à paniquer. "J-je suis désolée…"

Tout le monde la regarda de manière étonnée, avant que Peko n'aille vers elle. "Nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Nous voulons simplement connaître la vérité."

Voyant que la fille était hésitante, Fuyuhiko se retourna vers le trio. "Natsumi, Makoto, Komaru. Expliquez-nous ce qu'on a manqué."

Makoto se mit à regarder les deux filles, Natsumi hocha la tête de manière sérieuse. Komaru, bien qu'un peu nerveuse, fit le même geste. Puis il se retourna vers les autres. "D'accord. Asseyez-vous, tout le monde."

* * *

Et ainsi, le groupe de dix enfants s'assirent en cercle afin de se présenter et d'expliquer la situation. Le cercle, partant de gauche à droite, était formé ainsi: Makoto, Komaru, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Sohnosuke, Ruruka, Seiko, Kiriko et Mikan, qui était à la gauche de Makoto. Celui-ci voulait en effet être là pour la rassurer après cette épreuve.

Il allait sans dire qu'après le témoignage, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

"Ce…. C'est vrai?!" Seiko regarda Mikan d'un air terrifiée. "Ils t'ont vraiment fait ça?!"

"Oui, ils avaient même les ciseaux entre les mains." Makoto expliqua en fronçant des sourcils de manière triste. "Je pense qu'ils commençaient à l'agresser quand on est arrivé."

"Ah mais j'y crois pas!" Ruruka fumait de rage. "D'abord ils ont bien failli tuer Seiko-chan et maintenant ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'autre?! Je sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller leur coller une gifle!"

"On est deux, tu peux me croire." Natsumi grogna. "Sauf que moi, j'e leur aurai fait dix fois pire. Surtout après qu'ils aient essayé de s'en prendre à nous."

"Ah ouais? Ils ont essayé, hein?" Fuyuhiko se retourna vers elle, la rage dans son regard. "Eh ben, on va voir ce que les vieux vont dire, tiens. Pas question que ça continues comme ça!"

"O-oh non…" Kiriko avoua en regardant le sol de manière honteuse. "J-j'avais bien entendu les cris, mais je n'ai décidé d'aller dehors qu'après avoir entendu Naegi-kun et les autres. J-j'aurai du prévenir quelqu'un qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave…"

"Hé, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait!" Komaru vient tout de suite à sa défense. "Et puis, le pire est passé. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant!"

"Elle a raison. Nous pouvons prévenir le personnel de l'hôpital pour les éloigner d'ici." Peko suggéra. "Et nos familles pourront aussi le signaler."

"Oui. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à espérer que tout se déroule bien ensuite." Sohnosuke ajouta avant de soupirer. "Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait des problèmes dès notre première réunion ensemble. Je n'aimerai pas intervenir-"

"Je-je suis désolée! Pardonnez-moi!"

Tout le monde se retourna avec un regard étonné pour voir Mikan en sanglots, paniquant et refusant de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. La raison pour laquelle ils semblaient surpris était évidente: personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

Komaru fut celle qui posa la question qui était sur tous les visages. "T-tu es désolée? Mais de quoi?"

"De tout! Absolument tout!" La pauvre se mit à pleurer en continu. "V-vous aviez prévu de sortir tous ensemble, m-mais je vous ai tout gâché en vous laissant me voir dans cette état! C-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais!"

"Hé, calme-toi! C'est pas de ta faute!" Fuyuhiko cria, un peu frustré par son attitude. "On t'a déjà dit que c'était ces connards, les responsables!"

Mais ça ne fit que la faire pleurer encore plus. "Aaaah! J-je suis désolée! C-c'est juste que d'habitude, ils ne sont pas aussi agressifs-"

"Attends, d'habitude?!" Kiriko interrompit de manière effrayée. "Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive?!"

Natsumi suivit sur le même ton que son frère. "Et tu fais rien pour te défendre?! Sérieux, c'est pas normal!"

"P-pardon! Pardonnez-moi! J-je suis désolééééée!"

Tout le monde regarda la pauvre fille en sanglots, ahuris par le comportement de la victime. Comment pouvait-elle se comporter de la sorte? Comment pouvait-elle se blâmer à ce point pour ce qui arrivait autour d'elle?

"Hé, tout va bien maintenant. On va t'aider."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Makoto, qui avait placé la main sur son épaule, un sourire rassurant, chose qui surprit beaucoup la fille.

"On ne va pas te laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas normal, ce qui t'arrive." Il affirma avec un ton aussi sincère et sérieux que bienveillant, et ce avec un grand sourire rassurant. "Et on va t'aider. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais… je suis à fond avec toi, Tsumiki-san."

Les plus silencieux, à avoir Fuyuhiko, Peko et Sohnosuke, avaient les yeux fermés, mais ils avaient un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les plus émotionnels, Komaru, Ruruka, Seiko et Kiriko, regardaient Makoto avec admiration, avec la même expression.

Seul Natsumi semblait avoir des réserves. Elle était contente, mais… elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils en voyant la scène.

Mikan, quand à elle, fixait du regard le garçon en face d'elle, les yeux rouges à force de pleurer, son cerveau semblant incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais ses joues étaient toute rouges, les larmes commençaient à s'arrêter, et sa bouche cherchait les mots. "Q… q-quoi? T-t-tu veux dire q-que tu veux vraiment… aider une f-f-f-f-faible comme moi?"

Komaru fut la première à rejoindre son frère en secouant la tête d'un air déterminé. "Tu n'es pas faible! Ce sont ceux qui te disent ça qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent! Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit

Peko fronça des sourcils, mais pris la parole avec un ton sérieux. "En effet. Il est clair que tes oppresseurs sont les plus faibles. Mais ils profiteront sûrement d'une autre occsion pour tenter un autre coup. Et je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus."

"M-moi non plus!" Kiriko la regarda avec un air triste mais déterminé. "C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser! J-je sais que je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais… je n'ai rien fait! Et en plus, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois ici! Tu étais probablement blessée et je…" Elle s'interrompit toute seule avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sûr. "Alors maintenant, c'est fini, tout ça! Je ne veux plus tourner le regard à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose!"

"Bien dit! Pas question qu'on reste sans rien faire!" Ruruka décida alors d'intervenir en ouvrant sa boîte à gouter personnelle et en prenant un macaron violet claire pour le lui tendre. "Tiens, c'est pour toi! T'en as besoin! Ça te fera du bien, tu verras!"

Mikan regarda le macaron avec choc, avant de le prendre dans ses mains tremblantes. "M-merci beaucoup…"

Elle le mit dans la bouche… et dès qu'elle mâcha un peu, les étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, ainsi que les cascades de larmes. "C-c'est trop boooooon! Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas me contenir!"

Ruruka sourit d'un air amusé. "Hé hé, au moins tu es de meilleur humeur, c'est déjà ça…"

"Si elle aime tes sucreries, alors c'est quelqu'un de bien." Sohnosuke ajouta avant de se tourner vers Seiko. "Elle te ressemble beaucoup, Seiko."

Commentaire qui fit légèrement rire Seiko. "Oui, j'imagine…" Elle se tourna alors vers Mikan. "Je t'aiderai aussi. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir comme ça."

"M-merci beaucoup…" Mikan répondit avec un petit sourire, pleurant légèrement avec les joues rouges. "C-c'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me dis qu'on tient à moi…"

Fuyuhiko leva un sourcil en entendant cela. "La première fois? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-"

"Laisse la, elle est déjà assez perturbée comme ça." Natsumi interrompit d'une manière calme mais sérieuse, ce qui fut assez surprenant pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Elle se tourna alors vers Mikan et lui demanda sur le même ton, "Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom? Tu sais, histoire de mieux se connaître."

"A-ah! C'est vrai, j'avais oubliée! Pardon!" La fille s'excusa avant de regarder tout le monde. "M-mon nom est Tsumiki Mikan… j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'on pourra tous s'entendre."

"Moi aussi! Et t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'on s'entendra bien!" Makoto la soutint. "Moi, c'est Naegi Makoto! Enchanté!"

La nouvelle membre du petit groupe rougit une nouvelle fois et se permit de rire en le regardant. "D-de même…"

"Hé, grand frère, t'as la tête ailleurs!" Komaru lui fit remarquer. "Tu lui as déjà dit ton nom l'autre jour, avant qu'on ne parte!"

"Je sais, mais je voulais lui répéter, parce qu'elle nous l'avait déjà dit aussi!"

"Oh, c'est trop mignon! Tu veux faire ton gentleman?"

"C'est une bonne tactique."

"Mais euh! Arrêtez!"

"Ruruka-san, Sohnosuke-san, vous le gênez…"

"Moi, je trouve que c'est gentil de sa part…"

"Ouais, le gars est toujours comme ça, de toute manière, alors c'est sans surprise."

"C'est vrai… d'ailleurs, qui est tu? Je crois que Kimura-senpai t'a mentionné."

"A-ah oui, excusez-moi! Je m'appelle Nishizawa Kiriko, et je suis la fille de…"

Pendant que les autres se présentaient et discutaient, Natsumi regardait Makoto, qui était en train de parler joyeusement à Mikan, et en regardant les deux… elle ne put s'empêcher d'être pensive.

_"Aider les gens, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, pas vrai Makoto? Ouais, je crois que je comprends un peu, en l'occurrence. J'apprécie pas toutes ses manies, mais… c'est clair qu'elle a besoin d'un coup de main, rien qu'au regard."_

_"…"_

_"…je me demande si j'avais le même, à ce moment-là."_

* * *

_**DEBUT DE L'INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE**_

* * *

_**Et nous y voilà! Le deuxième Instant Temps Libre qui arrive! Avec le gang originel de cet AU à présent au complet! C'est pas merveilleux, ça?**_

_**SI. CA L'EST.**_

…

_**Bon, assez de plaisanteries, je suis sûr que je vous ai laissez un peu sur votre faim avec ce petit cliffhanger, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je l'ai précisé, c'est le commencement! Si c'est pas pour maintenant, c'est définitivement pour plus tard! Ceci n'était qu'un amuse-bouche! Hahaha, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'y avais pas penser, hein? Avouez!**_

_**Et en plus, au moment où je vous sors ça, le premier DLC de Pokémon est sorti! Si c'est pas un temps aux fêtes!**_

_**Je vous laisse vous amusez dessus, je fonce moi-même en profiter! Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rends une souris propre.**_


	11. Instant Temps Libre II

_**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous tous!**_

_**Aujourd'hui (ou plutôt, durant ce chapitre), on va se (re)plonger dans l'univers merveilleux des Instants Temps Libre!**_

_**Oui, c'est le même texte que pour le premier. Me jugez pas, je préfère passer plus de temps à l'histoire.**_

_**Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce coup la parce que… ben, à ce stade, vous connaissez la chanson. **_

_**Ah si! Maintenant je me souviens!**_

_**DESOLE DU RETARD!**_

_**Oui, je sais, j'y pense que maintenant. **_

_**Mais croyez moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être en retard ce coup-là. Ou plutôt, plusieurs. Mais bon, je vais pas m'expliquer tout de suite. Je préfère vous en parlez à la toute fin. Je veux pas vous gâcher le plaisir de lire.**_

_**Allez, je vous ai assez retenu comme ça. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE II**_

* * *

_31/10/2000, 17:20_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO ET KOMARU NAEGI**_

_**NATSUMI KUZURYU**_

_**MIKAN TSUMIKI**_

_**RURUKA ANDOH**_

_**SONHOSUKE IZAYOI**_

* * *

Le mardi soir, le petit groupe d'enfants pouvait être vu en train de se précipiter leur destination commune, avec Ruruka prenant les devants, de manière joyeuse. "J'ai hâte que vous veniez voir à quoi ressemble la boulangerie de papa, tout le monde! Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire!"

"En effet, le père de Ruruka est très organisé." Sonohsuke rajouta. "C'est un homme particulièrement travailleur."

"Woah… c'est cool!" Makoto s'exclama avec un grand sourire. "Moi aussi, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble aussi!"

Komaru sourit aussi. "Oui, ça a l'air super sympa! Je me demandais aussi quel genre de friandises vous faîtes!" Elle se retourna vers ses amies. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Tsumiki-san? Natsumi?"

"H-hein?" Mikan se retourna vers elle un peu surprise avant de sourire nerveusement. "O-oui, ça a l'air chouette… p-pardon, c'est la première fois que je vais à un endroit pareil…"

"T'excuses pas pour ça. C'est rien du tout."

Natsumi, de son côté, avait l'air calme, et se voulait rassurante auprès de Mikan, envers laquelle elle semblait plus sympathique, et cela, les plus observateurs l'avaient remarqué.

Mais si elle devait être totalement honnête… elle cachait une once… bon, disons les choses clairement, elle éprouvait un certain sentiment de frustration. Pas contre les personnes autour d'elle, mais plus envers la situation actuelle.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient tous là aujourd'hui. Officiellement, c'était pour que tout le monde puisse mieux se connaître. Et bien qu'il y avait majoritairement cette raison… elle savait que le vrai motif, c'était Mikan. Et pour cause, c'est elle qui avait fait la suggestion de base.

Décision logique de sa part? Oui, mais surtout primordiale! La pauvre fille avait un état de santé mentale discutable, pour ne pas dire absolument instable et pratiquement non-existant. Tout le monde avait remarqué son comportement, mais elle fut probablement l'une des seules a vraiment comprendre l'étendue du problème. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de leur premier rendez-vous ensemble, après discussion, elle suggéra de l'emmener à plusieurs endroits qu'ils connaissaient dans l'espoir de mieux l'aider à développer son courage. Mais au vue de son comportement nerveux, il fallait attendre un moment avant que les fruits de leur travail n'apparaissent.

En vue de la situation, ils avaient tous décidé de commencer par un endroit assez joyeux, pour mieux la mettre dans le bain. Et Ruruka s'était désigné pour les emmener vers la boulangerie de son père. Tout le monde n'a pas pu venir, mais elle a décidé de prendre le temps pour mieux l'observer et l'aider.

Mais ce qui l'énervait maintenant, ce n'était pas son comportement. Après tout, elle savait se montrer patiente, même si ça lui demandait des efforts.

Non, le truc… c'est qu'elle se reposait un peu trop sur une personne en particulier.

Sans déconner, elle savait que Makoto était probablement la personne la plus sympa du groupe… mais elle avait pas à le coller comme ça non plus! Komaru aussi était gentille, même si un peu timide, et pourtant elle l'a pas collé tout du long! _"Faudra lui en parler quand elle sera plus calme. Pas question de résoudre un problème pour en créer d'autres."_

Et non, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle était jalouse. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle était tête brûlée, mais elle savait se contrôler! Et puis, Makoto n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses amis!

Comment ça, elle a les joues toutes rouges?! C'est parce qu'il fait chaud, bon sang! Laissez la tranquille!

"Et voilà, on est arrivé!"

La voix de Ruruka la fit sortir de ses pensées, et elle observa la boutique avec une once d'intérêt. Et elle devait l'admettre… c'était assez impressionnant. "C'est… plus gros que ce que je pensais."

Et effectivement, la boutique, bien qu'en apparence modeste, semblait plus gros que ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. La boulangerie semblait plus grosse que les autres bâtiments proches, et les couleurs roses et jaunes la démarquaient vraiment des autres immeubles de la rue.

Les autres aussi avaient l'air impressionné. "Woah… c'est immense!" Komaru commenta. "Je savais pas que ça pouvait être grand!"

"Pas mal, hein? Papa adore avoir de la place pour son travail!" Ruruka sourit de manière confiante. "Et encore, vous avez pas vue l'intérieur! Allez, venez!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les enfants se précipitent vers la porte automatique, qui s'ouvrit pour eux.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les enfants semblaient étonnés. "Woah… c'est immense!"

Le magasin semblait encore plus grand à l'intérieur, et toutes les décorations semblaient inviter les clients, en particulier les enfants. Derrière les vitrines, il y avait de la nourriture pour tous les goûts, que ce soit dans la viennoiserie comme dans la sucrerie. Mais ce qui semblait fou, c'est que cette boulangerie avait un petit coin restaurant. Pas étonnant que Ruruka semblait fier!

Et les autres enfants semblaient tout aussi époustouflés. "C'est trop joli! Regardes un peu comme tout est décoré! On dirait un paradis de la gourmandise."

"J-je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture de ma vie…" Mikan ne put s'empêcher de saliver en regardant les vitrines. Se tournant timidement vers Sonhosuke, elle demanda, "Euh… est-ce qu'il fait tout ça tout seul?"

"Il engage parfois du personnel pour organiser la boulangerie. Il fait tout ce qui touche aux viennoiseries. Mais pour les sucreries et les gâteaux, en général, il a des fournisseurs externes." Il répondit en fronçant un peu des sourcils. "C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils sont moins bons que les friandises de Ruruka."

"Oh, pour les gâteaux, je dis pas, mais je préfère faire mes sucreries moi-même!" Ruruka précisa tout de suite. "C'est aussi pour ça que je veux ouvrir ma propre confiserie un jour, j'ai toujours trouvé que le goût des bonbons ou autre gâteau était artificiel! Vous savez, qui n'est pas vrai, quoi! Dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas tout faire à la main comme papa!"

"J'avoue, c'est cool." Natsumi rajouta, ayant l'air sincère. "Faut quand même avoir un sacré cran pour s'occuper d'un truc pareil. Même si je me doutes qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide."

"Ouais, c'est super!" Makoto s'exclama avec un ton admiratif "Ton papa a l'air de vraiment se donner à fond, en plus! J'ai hâte de le voir!"

"Héhé, merci!"

"Ah, j'entends qu'on parle de moi! Ruruka, ce sont tes amis qui sont là?"

Là, ils virent le père de Ruruka, Takara Andoh, arriver depuis son poste de travail, tablier placé. "Papa!"

"Vous arrivez pile à l'heure, en plus! Ça fait plaisir de tous vous revoir!" Il les approcha avant de remarquer Mikan. "Oh, et tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, c'est bien ça! Comment tu t'appelles?"

La pauvre sourit nerveusement, et balbutia un peu en le voyant. "E-euh… j-je suis Tsumiki Mikan monsieur… e-enchantée…"

"Elle est timide, monsieur Andoh." Sonohsuke l'aida un peu. "Elle n'a pas l'habitude de parler aux autres."

"Ah, je vois! C'est pas grave, tu es entre de bonnes mains ici!" Takara ria un peu avant de se retourner vers sa fille. "Tu veux bien les emmener sur la terrasse, ma puce?"

"Ouais! Suivez-moi!"

Et pendant que Ruruka les guidait, Makoto observait un peu plus. _"Les options sont vraiment variés… le père de Ruruka à l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choix, en plus d'avoir un espace très grand. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a fait un contrat avec le clan de Natsumi?"_

Une fois arrivé dehors, Ruruka les guida vers une grande table dans un coin, près de la vitrine qui exposait les gâteaux. "Et voilà! Vous pouvez choisir, comme ça!"

"Woah… c'est pratique, dis donc!" Komaru s'exprima avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "On se croirait dans un petit restaurant!"

"T'as vu ça? C'est super pratique!" Ruruka lui sourit. "Papa dit toujours qu'il faut penser au confort des clients, comme si c'était leur deuxième maison ici! Même si je pense que c'est un peu exagéré…"

"Ouais, les gens peuvent se prendre pour des rois, ou d'autres… d'autres imbécilités du genre." Natsumi grogna un peu, tout en se retenant. "Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai déjà vu des gens mal se comporter pour un oui ou pour un non. Et dans ces cas-là, ça foire à une vitesse…"

"Tu veux dire… comme les brutes de l'autre jour?"

"Ouais, mais en pire. Je sais, c'est pas croyable, et pourtant ça existe."

"W-wow… ça fait un peu peur…"

"Mon père dis que les gens comme ça sont faibles."

"Plus que ce que tu ne le crois…"

Pendant que les enfants discutaient de leur sujet plutôt sérieux, Makoto remarqua que Mikan observait silencieusement la nourriture d'un air particulièrement intéressé. Des étoiles se trouvaient dans ses pupilles, et elle salivait un peu, chose qui amusait un peu le garçon. _"On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu autant de friandises en un seul endroit… c'est mignon à voir."_

Décidant d'aller lui parler, il se pencha vers elle. "Tu ne sais pas quoi choisir?"

"H-hein?!" Mikan sursauta légèrement avant de se calmer en voyant Makoto. "Euh… p-pardon, c'est-à-dire que… c'est la première fois que je vais à une boulangerie… e-et avec quelqu'un, en plus…"

Tout le monde entendit ce qu'elle dit, et ils se retournèrent vers elle avec un air choqué, surtout Komaru? "Attends, sérieusement? Tu n'as jamais vu un endroit comme ça avant?"

"N-non… q-quand je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, j'attends à la maison… t-toute seule…"

La pauvre commençait à pleurer un petit peu avant que Ruruka n'intervienne. "Hé, t'inquiète pas! Maintenant que tu es là pour la première fois, on va faire en sorte que tu en garde un bon souvenir! D'autant qu'ici, c'est la meilleure boulangerie de tout le quartier, tu vas adorer!"

"Si tu veux, nous pouvons t'aider à choisir." Sonhosuke ajouta. "Prends ton temps."

"V-vraiment?" Mikan les regarda de manière surprise, avant de leur sourire en séchant ses larmes. "M-merci beaucoup… j-je crois que je vais prendre ce que tu m'as donné hier…"

Ruruka sourit de manière fière. "Ah, tu as de bons goûts! J'en ai encore plusieurs que j'ai préparés ce matin! T'inquiète pas, ils sont bien au frais!"

Pendant que Ruruka et Sonohsuke guidèrent Mikan, Makoto et Komaru regardaient la scène avec le sourire aux lèvres. "Fiou… on dirait que Tsumiki-san s'ouvre un peu plus à nous. C'est tant mieux!"

"Oui. Je suis content qu'elle commence à se sentir un peu mieux. Personne ne devrait être à ce point nerveux au contact des gens." Il se tourna vers Natsumi. "Pas vrai?"

Mais la blonde ne faisait que regarder le trio d'un air sérieux. "Ouais. Pour l'instant, ça va."

La vérité, c'est qu'elle savait que, non, ça n'allait pas. Peut-être que Makoto l'avait compris aussi, mais apparemment, il se préoccupait plus de son état à l'instant, ce qui était tout aussi bien…

Mais pour Natsumi, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas net dans le comportement de Mikan. Même si elle semblait contente.

* * *

_01/11/2000, 17:20_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO ET KOMARU NAEGI**_

_**NATSUMI KUZURYU**_

_**MIKAN TSUMIKI**_

_**SEIKO KIMURA**_

_**KIRIKO NISHIZAWA**_

* * *

Et ce sentiment perdura le jour suivant.

"Bon, j'imagine que c'est mieux qu'un hôpital, mais… sérieux, un endroit pour les plantes médicinales?"

Et oui, cette fois, le gang avait décidé de prendre une autre approche, à savoir se rendre à un endroit que Mikan appréciait particulièrement, dans le même but que le jour d'avant. Seulement…

"Eh bien, en fait… elle nous a dit qu'elle aimait les endroit où les gens sont soignés." Komaru lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Mais on s'est souvenu que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux, alors on a voulu opter pour une option plus… douce. Heureusement que la mère de Nishizawa-san est spécialiste dans ce domaine…"

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit." Natsumi soupira légèrement. "Bon, c'est toujours mieux que l'autre jour, je suppose…"

"Oui, et puis… Tsumiki n'est pas la seule à être intéressée."

"Woah… c'est super! Je savais pas que les herbes pouvaient avoir cet effet!"

"O-oui! C-c'est vraiment impressionnant! J'aimerai beaucoup apprendre… e-enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr!"

"Oh, oui! Ce serait super!"

"…bizarrement, je m'y attendais un peu."

"Oui, moi aussi. Tu as pu voir que grand frère est curieux…"

"Ça saute aux yeux."

Et oui, les filles connaissaient la chanson depuis le temps. Dès que Makoto voyait quelque chose de nouveau, il voulait l'apprendre, même si c'était compliqué. Et une nouvelle fois, cela venait de se reproduire.

Et une nouvelle fois, ce trait de caractère attira l'attention aux alentours… mais la bonne attention.

"Bien sûr! Ça me ferait plaisir!" Kiriko sourit un peu. "Même si je ne sais pas grand-chose, ça me ferait plaisir de vous dire ce que je sais. Mais bon, il vaut mieux que vous ayez noté, par contre…"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!" Makoto sorti du cartable qu'il avait apporté pour l'occasion un cahier avec quelques crayons. "Ça avait l'air d'un sujet compliqué, alors je me suis préparé! En plus, ça tombe bien, je voulais apprendre avec Seiko-san, alors je fais… 'D'une pierre deux coups'? C'est ça, l'expression, je crois…"

"V-vraiment?!" Seiko s'exclama avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de détourner le regard, les joues rouges. "E-enfin, je veux dire… ça me fait plaisir…"

Natsumi et Komaru remarquèrent son visage, et elles ne purent s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. La jeune yakuza s'avança vers le groupe et regarda Kiriko. "Hé, Nishizawa. Y'a un truc que je comprends pas trop."

"A-ah bon? Va s'y, j'écoute."

"Le fait que tu choisisses d'aller à l'hôpital plutôt qu'ici après les cours. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être plus proche de ton école, j'en sais rien, mais c'est pas un endroit que les gosses de notre âge iraient comme ça."

"J'avoue que c'est étrange." Komaru la regarda de manière curieuse. "C'est parce que ton papa travaille là-bas?"

"O-oui, en partie…" Kiriko expliqua, se montrant légèrement nerveuse. "En fait, j'aimerai pouvoir me lancer dans la médecine plus tard… mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, en fait. Soit dans le domaine de mon père, soit celui de ma mère…"

"A-ah bon? Toi aussi?" Mikan la regarda de manière étonnée, avant de sourire nerveusement. "Oh, c'est super chouette! J-j'espère qu'on pourra atteindre notre rêve ensemble… e-enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas…"

Kiriko lui sourit doucement. "Non, pas du tout. Ça me ferait très plaisir."

"Moi aussi. Je pense qu'on pourrait beaucoup apprendre d'entre nous." Seiko poursuivit avec la même expression, bin qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir avec son masque. "J'aimerai pouvoir aider les gens qui souffrent de maladies comme moi. J'ai toujours aimé aider les gens."

"M-moi aussi… même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'on apprécie mon aide…"

Les gens se retournèrent vers Mikan, une nouvelle fois avec Komaru parlant pour eux. "Pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est à cause des brutes de l'autre jour?"

Cette question rendit la pauvre fille nerveuse. "E-euh… eh bien-"

Mais Natsumi l'interrompit avant qu'elle puisse expliquer. "Nan, c'est plus profond que ça. Elle a dit que c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. On a dû lui dire qu'elle arriverait jamais à aider qui que ce soit. J'ai bon ou pas?"

Mikan devint encore plus nerveuse. "J-je… je suis désolée! C'est juste que… j'arrive à me soigner, alors je peux proposer mes services à ceux qui en ont besoin… m-mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit de bien…"

"Hé, dis pas ça!" Makoto s'avança vers elle rapidement. "Tout le monde peut accomplir leurs rêves! Faut pas écouter ceux qui te font mal!"

"Oui, c'est vrai!" Komaru le rejoignit tout de suite. "Ils n'ont pas le droit de te dire ce que tu peux faire ou pas!"

Tout le monde les regarda avec silence, attendant la réaction de Mikan, qui ne semblait pas comment réagir.

"Kiriko? J'entends du bruit. Que se passe-t-il?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'était autre que la mère de Kiriko, une femme dans la quarantaine, aux longs cheveux roses-violet, avec une tenue de médecin.

Kiriko prit la parole rapidement. "O-oh, c'est rien, maman! On parlait juste de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard, mais on a abordé un sujet que mon amie Tsumiki-san n'apprécie pas trop…"

"Ah?" La femme se tourna vers la concernée avec un regard attentionné. "C'est vrai? Tu veux en parler? C'est important de dire les choses, tu sais."

"M-merci beaucoup, madame, mais je vais bien!" Mikan répondit en souriant, les larmes aux yeux. "C-c'est la première fois que quelqu'un pense que je peux atteindre mon rêve d'aider les gens! Ça me fait tout bizarre, mais… j-je crois que j'adore ça!"

Tout le monde la regarda attentivement avant que la mère de Kiriko ne sourît. "Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à comprendre plusieurs choses par rapport à ce que tu aimes? J'ai entendu que tu avais un rêve similaire à ma fille."

"C-ce serait gentil, merci beaucoup…"

"Moi aussi, j'aimerai un peu d'aide, pour être honnête…" Seiko, prit la parole un peu nerveusement en montrant les pages de son cahier. "Ca concerne ma maladie… m-mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout…"

En voyant les pages, Kiriko sentit un peu de sueur couler de son cou. "W-wow… c-c'est… très complet…"

"Ah oui, effectivement, c'est complexe." L'adulte ria nerveusement avant de leur sourire. "Bon, heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Mes collèges pourront s'occuper de tout pendant que je vous explique tout. Suivez-moi, vous tous."

"D'accord!"

Alors que l'adulte guida le trio d'apprentis médecins, le deuxième trio d'amis d'enfance les suivirent de près, Komaru chuchotant à son frère, "Woah… je ne savais pas qu'elle était malade. Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle doit mémoriser tout ça… c'est compliqué à comprendre…"

"Oui, ça l'est. J'ai été surpris de voir ça quand elle me l'a montré. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait mémoriser les formules dans son cahier." Il répondit avec un sourire. "Je trouve ça super. Apprendre tout ça, même dans ses conditions, c'est admirable pour moi. C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'elle m'enseigne ce qu'elle sait."

Komaru rit légèrement. "Evidemment que tu dirais ça, grand frère. Encore une occasion d'aider les gens?"

"Peut-être. J'ai pas dit que j'allais y arriver…"

"Te démontes pas maintenant. T'as même pas encore commencé."

"Ouais! T'as raison, Natsumi!"

"Evidemment, crétin."

La jeune yakuza utilisait un ton légèrement amusé pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, mais… cette histoire autour de Mikan commençait à lui passer par-dessus la tête.

Même quand on complimentait la fille, elle avait toujours une réaction de doute en elle. Comme si… comme si elle avait peur que ce n'était pas vrai. Oui, c'était de la crainte dans ses yeux, et elle était intense.

Tellement intense qu'elle occulte tout le reste. Et ça l'énervait vraiment.

Dire qu'il fallait l'emmener quelque part demain avec sa famille… heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup.

* * *

_02/11/2000, 17:20_

* * *

_**PERSONNAGES INCLUS:**_

_**MAKOTO ET KOMARU NAEGI**_

_**NATSUMI RT FUYUHIKO KUZURYU**_

_**PEKO PEKOYAMA**_

_**MIKAN TSUMIKI**_

* * *

Oui, heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup… après tout, elle a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Même si c'était au détriment de son frère.

"Sérieusement, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là?!"

"A ton avis, crétin? Pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Et puis, t'as entendu Tsumiki, non? Elle a jamais vu d'animaux en face, alors c'est l'occasion."

"Parle pour toi! Et arrête de te faire des excuses!"

"Calmez-vous, s'il-vous plaît…"

Non, elle n'avait pas honte. Pas après ces deux dernier jours éprouvant pour elle. Après le stress accumulé dû au comportement de Mikan, il fallait bien qu'elle se détende un peu.

Et quoi de mieux pour se détendre que se défouler sur un membre de sa famille? Ah, les joies des liens fraternelles…

"Euh… grand frère, moi aussi, je suis un peu perdue. Pourquoi est-ce que Natsumi a choisi un zoo, encore une fois?"

Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment expliqué son choix aux autres. Enfin, sauf à Makoto…

"Euh, je crois que c'est par rapport à une histoire par rapport à Fuyu-chan… une histoire de… bataille de singe?"

Le concerné soupira alors de manière exaspérée. "Et allez, ça recommence…"

"Ah bah, tu l'as cherché, celle-là, en même temps! Franchement, allez chercher la bagarre à des chimpanzés!"

"J'tai déjà dis que c'était eux qui avaient commencé! En plus, c'est arrivé qu'une fois!"

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est une excuse?! Tiens, d'ailleurs, ils nous regardent, t'as pas intérêt à en jouer une!"

"C'est toi qui nous a emmené devant eux, idiote!"

"Q-quoi?!" Mikan se retourna vers lui avec un air paniqué. "T-tu t'es battu contre des chimpanzés?! Tout seul?!"

"Non, heureusement, j'étais là quand c'est arrivé." Peko soupira en faisant bien attention aux primates qui se trouvaient dans leur cage. "Fuyuhiko avait été provoqué par des singes lors de notre dernière visite, il y a peu de temps. Il n'a pas apprécié et il s'est jeté dans leurs cages sans réfléchir pour prouver sa valeur, alors j'ai dû prendre part au combat."

Komaru se mit à regarder Peko de manière impressionnée. "Woah… sérieusement? Je savais que tu étais forte, mais à ce point…" Puis elle tourna son attention vers Fuyuhiko, cette fois de manière plus stricte. "Tu es aussi tête brûlée que grand frère, niveau prise de risque…"

"Hé, me compare pas à cet abruti! Moi, je sais dans quoi je me lance, par rapport à l'autre!"

"Mais euh! Pourquoi on me rappelle toujours de l'incident?!"

"Parce que ça nous sert de preuve pour dire que tu peux pas tenir en place, crétin." Natsumi lui rappela avant de regarder son frère avec un rire de canaille. "Et c'est valable aussi pour toi, Fuyu-chan. Franchement, faut vraiment être stupide pour se battre avec des trucs qui sont plus fort et plus nombreux que toi."

"QUOI?! C'est toi qui me dis ça?!" Fuyuhiko lui cria dessus, l'air stupéfait. "Toi qui vient chercher des nouasses aux autres pour n'importe quel prétexte?!"

"Quoi?" Makoto se tourna vers Natsumi, l'air surpris. "C'est vrai, ça?"

La blonde tourna la tête, fermant les yeux de manière fière. "Au moins, moi, je savais quand j'avais mes chances. A chaque fois, ils l'avaient cherché. Et puis, je le fais pas aussi souvent maintenant, alors où est le problème?"

"Ouais? Ben, c'est pas ce que tu montres quand on rentre! Surtout en mon égard!"

"Si t'arrêtais de me chercher, aussi! On dirais que t'apprends jamais!"

Une nouvelle dispute s'engagea entre les frères et sœurs yakuzas, chose à laquelle Makoto, Komaru et Peko étaient habitués.

Mais pas Mikan, qui s'approcha doucement de Peko pour chuchoter, "Heu… e-est-ce qu'ils se disputent souvent? E-est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose?"

Un autre soupir s'échappa de la jeune épéiste. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est quelque chose de récurrent avec eux. J'essaie toujours de les calmer, mais la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas chose aisée."

Komaru, qui avait commencé à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de scène venant de son amie et son frère, lui chuchota d'un ton rassurant, "Moi aussi, je trouve ça bizarre, qu'ils se chamaillent comme ça. Moi et grand frère, on est pas comme ça. A croire qu'ils aiment ça, en fait…"

"Peut-être que c'est une dynamique de famille…" Makoto se retourna vers Peko d'un air intrigué. "Est-ce que c'est ça, Peko-chan?"

La jeune épéiste sembla hésitante à parler, avant de détourner le regard. "…c'est vrai que notre famille se dispute souvent comme cela, oui. Mais cela finit toujours par s'arranger à la fin."

Komaru soupira de soulagement. "Ah, tant mieux alors! J'avais eu peur pendant un moment!"

Makoto, en revanche, regarda Peko de manière un peu suspecte, s'inquiétant pour elle. _"Elle ne nous regarde pas… est-ce qu'elle a peur d'avouer la vérité pour nous protéger? C'est si grave que ça?"_

"M-moi aussi, je suis tellement rassurée…" Mikan parla nerveusement, regardant la querelle de manière craintive. "J-je n'aime pas la violence… en tout cas, p-pas la voir directement. Même si j'aime m'occuper des blessés, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé…"

"Je comprends." Peko hocha calmement de la tête. "Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à voir ce genre de scène."

"S-surtout que… j'ai vu que les chimpanzés sont de nature assez violentes… surtout qu'ils sont très fort, apparemment… plus fort qu'un homme normal. J-je crois que c'est par rapport aux muscles…"

"C'est vrai, ça?" Komaru la regarda de manière surprise. "C'est… assez effrayant, pour être franche…"

Entretemps, les deux yakuzas qui avaient arrêtés leurs chamailleries se tournèrent vers Mikan le moment où elle lâcha cette information, avant que Natsumi envoie son regard vers son frère, de manière taquine. "T'entends l'experte? Raison de plus de pas faire le malin."

"Toi, ça va! On s'en est tiré, c'est le principal, non?!"

La réaction de Fuyuhiko fit paniquée la pauvre Mikan, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à s'humidifier. "P-pardon! J-je suis désolée, je ne boulais pas aborder un sujet sensible!"

"Hé, c'est pas grave!" Makoto posa sa main sur son épaule rapidement, mais doucement. "C'est juste un sujet que Fuyu-chan n'aime pas trop, c'est tout."

"Oui, il ne faut pas te blâmer pour ça." Peko ajouta sur un ton neutre. "L'important, c'est qu'on en retienne quelque chose."

"La dessus, on est d'accord. Pas vrai, frangin?"

"Sérieux? Tu recommences?"

"Quand une occasion se présente, faut la saisir!"

Une autre pette querelle, cette fois plus comique que la précédente, vit le jour, sous un regard plus amusé des autres. Seul Mikan semblait un peu déconcertée en voyant cela, mais au vue de la nature de la relation entre les Kuzuryu, qui semblait bizarre même pour ceux qui ont appris à vivre avec, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Tout de même, elle s'avança vers Peko pour lui demander, "E-euh… est-ce que je peux te poser une question? T-tu as l'air proche de Kuzuryu-san, alors…"

Levant un sourcil, la concernée hocha de la tête. "Je t'en prie, va s'y."

L'apprenti infirmière se mit à regarder autour d'elle de façon nerveuse, avant de se retourner vers Peko. "Eh bien… je me demandais… pourquoi tous ces hommes en noir sont ici? Ils nous surveillent depuis un moment…"

Et en effet, Makoto l'avait remarqué aussi. Pas tout de suite, certes, mais au bout d'un moment, il avait fait la constatation que partout où ils allaient, il y avait toujours au moins un ou deux hommes ou femmes en uniformes noires, avec des lunettes de soleil. Ils n'approchaient jamais le groupe, mais dès que quelqu'un se séparait, un des hommes ou femmes le suivait. Et ils semblaient tous… mettre la main sur l'oreille quand ils parlaient. _"Un moyen de communication? Qui se place dans l'oreille? Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble…"_

Et cette question n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Fuyuhiko. "Ca, demande à ma sœur. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de base. Moi, je supporte pas."

Cette petite révélation surprit une nouvelle fois notre petit héros à la mèche portant son attention vers sa meilleure amie. "Ah bon? C'est vrai?"

Encore une fois, la jeune fille détourna le regard d'un air fier. "Ben oui, réfléchis! Faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour pas qu'il arrive encore de conneries!"

"A-ah, d'accord… Je ne savais pas…" Mikan sourit de manière nerveuse en s'avançant vers elle. "J-je te remercie… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de – ah!"

"Tsumiki-san! Attention - ouf!"

En marchant, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'un des pavés était plus levé par rapport aux autres, et elle trébucha dessus. Makoto tenta de la rattraper mais fini par tomber lui aussi.

Le résultat? Notre petit héros à la mèche, se retrouvant au-dessus de Mikan. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas directement sur elle, sinon, la scène aurait été encore plus gênante.

"Ah!" Makoto se releva en trombe, la tête toute rouge. "J-je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça!" Il lui tendit la main malgré son aspect tout rouge. "Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider! Tu n'as rien?"

"C-c'est rien… c'est de ma faute, ça m'arrive tout le temps…" Mikan détourna le regard l'air très genée, mais accepta tout de l'aide. "N-non, je vais bien, merci…"

"Ralala, tu choisi mal ton moment pour être maladroit, grand frère!" Komaru s'avança vers son frère, visiblement assez frustrée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir. "Tu pourrais au moins vérifié si tu ne l'avais pas blessé!"

"J-j'allais le faire!"

"N-ne le gronde pas, s'il te plaît! C'est moi qui a été maladroite! Pardooon!"

Cette fois, c'est le groupe d'amis qui se donna en spectacle, de façon moins spectaculaire que l'autre, mais certaines personnes leur donnaient quand même leur attention.

Natsumi, elle, observa la scène, d'un regard sérieux et imperturbable. Tellement, d'ailleurs, que son frère a dû poser sa main sur son épaule de façon brusque pour obtenir son attention, tout en chuchotant de façon assez frustrée, "Ok, sérieux, c'est quoi, ton délire? Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ce genre d'attention! Ça me fait passer pour une célébrité à la con et j'ai horreur de ça!"

"Je suis d'accord, mademoiselle." Peko se joignit à la conversation. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez demandé à avoir des gardes du corps pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu faire le travail-"

"Ouais, et attirer d'avantage l'attention? Désolée, mais non. Tsumiki a pas besoin de plus de stress comme ça. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, autant pas prendre de risques." Elle rétorqua sérieusement se tourna alors vers Peko. "Et toi, j'croyais t'avoir dit que c'était hors de question. Y'a des gens qui sont payés pour ça, alors t'as pas à t'occuper de quoi que ce soit."

"M-mais…" La fille aux cheveux argentés la regarda de manière surprise, avant de se résigner. "T-très bien, si vous voulez-"

"Et arrête de parler aussi formellement. On pourrait nous entendre."

"T-toutes mes excuses…"

La frustration se fit plus évidente sur le visage de Fuyuhiko. "T'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu fais ça? C'est pas ton genre non plus de demander un truc pareil."

Pour seule réponse, il obtenu le regard sérieux de sa sœur, mais il n'était pas dirigé sur lui. A la place, il portait son attention sur Mikan, qui était encore en train de s'excuser auprès des Naegis.

"C'est pas de moi ou de toi dont il est question, en l'occurrence."

* * *

_**FIN DE L'INSTANT TEMPS LIBRE**_

* * *

_**Et boum! Deuxième Instant Temps Libre terminé!**_

…

_**Ouais, je vais être complètement honnête avec vous. Si le précédent avait l'air un petit peu rushé, celui-là, par contre, en vue des circonstances… ouais, j'ai accéléré la cadence. Du coup, à certains moments, je pense que j'aurai pu faire mieux, et ça me satisfait pas. Et là, je demande vraiment, dites-moi en commentaires ce que vous en pensez, c'est important.**_

_**Bon, j'espère juste que ce que j'ai laissé assez d'indice pour le prochain chapitre. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

_**ALORS! Je vous dois quelques explications, pas vrai? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en Juillet, le mois ou je devais sortir quelque chose?**_

_**Ben déjà, le mois de juillet était BEACOUP plus chargé en évènements que ce que je ne l'aurai cru! A commencer par mon anniversaire en fin de mois! Et ouais, j'ai 24 ans maintenant!**_

_**Bon, je sais que vous vous en foutez, mais voilà, fallait le dire.**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai eu pas mal de contact à gérer pour le travail! Notamment, un truc que je devais faire en Juillet… mais qui a été annulé au dernier moment. Du coup, j'ai dû me presser, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain.**_

_**Et ouais, le block de l'écrivain. C'est dur, hein?**_

_**Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai un truc pour Septembre… et c'est là que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**Il faut que je revoie mon planning à jour. Désormais, je ne sortirais plus qu'un chapitre tous les deux mois.**_

…

…

…

_**C'est bon, personne ne se noie fans son désespoir? Bien.**_

_**Eh oui, j'en suis là. Maintenant que je dois me préparer pour mon boulot, je n'aurai plus autant de temps pour moi.**_

_**CEPENDANT! Je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire pour autant, loin de là. Je reviendrai en octobre, je trouverai le temps pour revenir avec un bon chapitre, cette fois concentré sur le mode Histoire.**_

_**D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et soyez heureux, c'est le plus important. Ciao!**_

_**Pupla vous rends une souris propre.**_


End file.
